Princesa Mimada
by Momooka
Summary: A princesa Sakura era a vergonha da família real,o pai precisava de alguém para treina-la e fazê-la apresentável, mas seu temperamento e sua língua afiada mandaram embora vários tutores. O rei pagará generosamente a pessoa que irá doma-la! Bonito e refinado, Sasuke tem a missão de treinar a princesa para conseguir seus objetivos, será que ele vai conseguir? ADAPTAÇÃO
1. Prólogo

**_Esta é uma adaptação do livro Princesa Mimada da coleção Joias da Coroa de Katherine Kingston_**

**_Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens citados pertencem a mim, esta história só possui fins de entretenimento._**

**_Prólogo_**

A taverna estava lotada e ruidosa, mas os dois homens no canto não deram nenhuma atenção para o caos. Eles discutiam as coisas mundanas habituais ao longo de um jantar excelente de guisado e pão fresco: mulheres, o pagamento mesquinho dos senhores que os contratou, quais campeões participariam do torneio na próxima semana, mulheres, que taverna tinha a melhor cerveja inglesa, mulheres e quais seriam seus próximos trabalhos.

Ambos eram jovens, únicos, atraentes e descendentes de famílias nobres. Sasuke tinha aparência superior, mas pouco dinheiro. Naruto tinha dinheiro suficiente para suas necessidades, e aparência geralmente adequada para chamar a atenção feminina. Ambos tinham sonhos, ideias e esquemas, embora Sasuke sempre parecesse mais prático do que Naruto. Ele estava em um impasse no momento, de qualquer modo.

Uma vez que terminaram o jantar e estavam no fundo de suas canecas de cerveja inglesa, Naruto foi direto para seu propósito em pedir a seu amigo para encontrar-se com ele. "Ouvi dizer que o rei está procurando um tutor para sua filha mais nova. É a oportunidade que você tem buscado." Naruto olhou para cima e sinalizou a moça da taverna para trazer outra rodada de cerveja inglesa. "É um caminho para entrar no Tribunal Grimmerson."

"É um convite para inferno." Sasuke bateu sua caneca na mesa. "Eu ouvi as histórias sobre a Princesa Sakura. Criança mimada foi à descrição mais amável que alguém deu a ela."

"Apenas a melhor oportunidade. Você a consegue resolvida e o rei concederá a você qualquer coisa que você quiser." Naruto olhou para Sasuke. "Ele poderia até fazer você um cavaleiro."

"Eu não quero ser um cavaleiro. Você tem que praticar com espadas e lanças. Eu fiz tudo que eu já quis fazer nesta vida. E armadura... armaduras são quentes e pesadas e retinem quando você se move. Eu não quero retinir. Eu quero ouro. Tenho uma ideia para uns negócios de trazer mercadoria para o país."

"Eu sei. E você quer achar o bastardo desprezível que matou seu papai," Naruto assinalou.

"E o matá-lo," Sasuke acrescentou.

"E matá-lo. Como você fará isso se você não quer praticar com uma espada ou lança?"

"Minha adaga." Sasuke retirou a arma em questão e a colocou sobre a mesa. A moça da taverna entregando a cerveja inglesa viu isto e puxou atrás por um momento. Sasuke sorriu para ela. Ela corou e colocou a caneca fresca do Naruto na frente de Sasuke em vez disso.

"Adaga não é páreo para uma espada." Naruto agarrou a cerveja inglesa e franziu a testa para a menina.

"Por detrás. Do mesmo modo que o bastardo matou o papai. Eu não sou estúpido."

"Não muito honrado, entretanto."

"Honra vale nada para você se você estiver morto," Sasuke respondeu. "Eu prefiro ficar vivo."

"Isto é uma atitude classe-baixa para o filho do barão," Naruto comentou.

"Sexto filho do barão. O papai era um galo velho barulhento, mas não mereceu morrer com uma apunhalada em suas costas. E ele levantou filhos fortes. Muitos deles. Com cinco irmãos mais velhos vivendo, eu estou buscando garantir o meu próprio futuro. Preciso de ouro para investir em meu plano comerciante."

"Mas ser filho de um barão, mesmo sendo o sexto filho, você tem educação de um nobre. Você se qualificaria para o trabalho de fazer a princesa apresentável para os pretendentes que o rei reuniu para ela."

"Não posso produzir milagres, então eu não sou qualificado," Sasuke insistiu. "E eu não tenho nenhum desejo de fazer diferente além de cobrir a princesa travessa, talvez depois que eu tiver completamente bronzeado sua parte inferior. Isto não é o trabalho para mim. Eu acharei outro caminho para entrar no tribunal e nas boas graças do rei."

Naruto estudou seu velho amigo com uma consideração nascida em parte de grandes quantidades de cerveja inglesa e em parte de uma astúcia natural. "Eu acredito que este é exatamente o trabalho para você. O rei quer um homem forte para levá-la na mão quando aparentemente fugiu toda feminina e o mais velho teve trabalho com ela. Você é forte o suficiente para isto e esse seu rosto ridiculamente bonito parece ter todas as mulheres que você depara desmaiando para fazer qualquer que você quer. Por que ela deveria ser diferente? Pelo menos vá e fale com o rei sobre isto. Talvez você veja outro modo enquanto está fazendo isso."

"Talvez." Sasuke drenou outra caneca de cerveja inglesa. "Poderia servir, pelo menos para me levar para o tribunal. Eu conversarei com ele."

Sasuke iria mais tarde concluir que ele deve ter verdadeiramente estado em suas canecas para concordar em fazer isso. Ele certamente teria tempo e ocasião para se arrepender de sua concessão.


	2. Capítulo Um

**_Capítulo Um_**

Ele realmente nunca teve uma chance.

O porteiro na entrada principal e o guarda na porta da fortaleza perguntaram apenas seu nome e lugar de origem. Eles o admitiram sem vacilação quando ele forneceu as informações.

O porteiro para a câmara principal perguntou a mesma coisa. Sasuke se identificou pelo mesmo nome e como filho do último Lorde Uchiha de Denzwig e irmão do lorde atual. O homem seguiu terminando com, "Seus negócios com o rei?"

"Eu entendo que o rei busca alguém para ajudá-lo com certos assuntos pessoais."

"Ah." Um sorriso enorme estendeu através do rosto do porteiro. "Você veio para assumir o comando da princesa. Você acha que terá mais sucesso que os outros?"

"Eu não necessariamente vim…"

O porteiro o ignorou e chamou uma mulher ele espiou no salão abaixo. "Lady Tsunade, venha aqui. Este filho do lorde veio para tomar a Princesa Sakura na mão."

"Mas eu não o fiz—"

"Eu acredito em que ele pode ser mais efetivo que algum do outros," continuou o homem.

Lady Tsunade riu cordialmente e agitou acima. "Sim." Ela o estudou, correndo seus olhos de cima abaixo em sua forma de um modo que o fez corar. "Lord…Sasuke," ela adicionou quando o porteiro repetiu seu nome. "Você tem um rosto e forma rara. Talvez isso achará favor com a princesa. Ela já teve cara azeda megera o suficiente, velhas e jovens e alguns cavalheiros ferozes. Nenhum tão encantador como você, entretanto," ela disse. "Possivelmente isso será apenas a combinação para ganhar a cooperação dela. Mas você pode ser forte suficiente e duro suficiente para levá-la na mão? Ela tem uma poderosa vontade, e ela derrotou todos que tentaram domá-la até agora. Uma pena que ela não é como sua irmã, tão doce e bonita e obediente uma menina que alguém poderia querer ver."

"Minha vontade é igual para qualquer mulher," Sasuke disse. "Mas isto não é realmente—"

"Ah bem, eu espero que isto seja," Lady Tsunade disse. "Venha, vamos ir até o rei."

Ela tomou seu braço quando o porteiro abriu o portal para permitir a eles entrada para o salão principal. Ele não teve nenhuma escolha, mas prosseguir salão abaixo para o estrado na outra extremidade em sua companhia.

A maior parte da multidão reunida não tomou nenhum anúncio deles, continuando suas conversações em grupos pequenos dispersos em torno do salão enorme.

O rei estava sentado em um trono enorme no estrado, se consultando com um grupo de três homens que estavam ao redor ele. Nas proximidades outro grupo estava ao redor de uma mulher muito bonita jovem que usava vestes ricas e uma coroa de prata em seu cabelo liso, loiro e brilhante. Ela ria para seus admiradores, encorajando seus flertes, mostrando covinhas encantadoras em suas bochechas e luzes cintilantes em seus olhos azuis.

Sasuke não podia ajudar, mas só olhar fixamente para ela por alguns minutos. A brilhante visão era sem dúvida a princesa mais velha.

"Vossa Majestade," Lady Tsunade disse para chamar a atenção do rei, ao mesmo tempo fazendo reverência e acotovelando Sasuke no lado para lembrar a ele para curvar. "Eu tenho aqui o Lorde Sasuke, filho do último Lorde Uchiha, que veio para assumir o comando da Princesa Sakura. Ele acredita que pode levá-la na mão."

Sasuke tossiu e disse, "Bem, em verdade, eu meramente sou—"

"Meu Lorde Sasuke! Filho de meu velho amigo, Fukagu!" O rei levantou-se, desceu do estrado e avançou para envolver Sasuke em um enorme abraço de urso. A pele do seu manto real fez cócegas no nariz e ele temeu que o rei o sufocasse em seu entusiasmo. A respiração era afetada e ia por alguns minutos até o rei finalmente o libertou e recuou. Sasuke sugou uma boa golfada de ar, tentando não ser muito óbvio sobre isto.

"Você ouviu falar de minhas dificuldades com minha filha mais nova?"

"Sim, vossa Majestade, mas eu não sei—"

"Ela é uma selvagem, a Sakura." O rei se chateou, ignorando seu protesto incipiente. "Tente mais que nós poderíamos, todo mundo falhou em fazer ela se comportar como uma princesa. Se você pode administrar a tarefa, ficarei em dívida. As recompensas serão consideráveis."

"Mas vossa Majestade, eu não estou certo se—"

"Você pode ter uma mão livre em sua formação. Use quaisquer métodos que você julga necessário. Com falta de tomar sua vida, te dou rédea livre para você fazer o que quiser com ela." O rei suspirou e se virou um momento para olhar fixamente para a mulher jovem adorável que Sasuke notou mais cedo.

"Minha filha mais velha, Ino." O rei movimentou a cabeça em direção à menina. A princesa virou e inclinou sua cabeça em sua direção, dando-lhe um sorriso brilhante.

O rei sorriu para ela. "Ela vai se casar no próximo mês. Adaptaria meus propósitos bem se Sakura fosse domesticada e treinada para um comportamento apropriado até lá. Existirão vários nobres lá que poderiam ser candidatos para sua mão e eu ficaria contente se ela se mostrar bem."

"Vossa Majestade, eu sou—"

"Eu estou verdadeiramente contente que você veio," acrescentou o rei. "Eu acredito que você seja o homem certo para tomar Sakura na mão."

Enquanto Sasuke estava tentando emoldurar uma resposta apropriada, a visão de beleza que era Princesa Ino se moveu para se juntar a eles.

"Eu ouvi corretamente?" Ela perguntou a uma voz suave, quase infantil, endereçando a pergunta para Sasuke. "Você veio para tomar a mão da minha irmã e treiná-la?"

Sasuke encontrou-se quase mudo na presença de tal perfeição. "Sim, vossa Alteza." Ele quase tropeçou nas palavras.

"Você tem minha admiração mais absoluta," disse a princesa. "Sakura tem sido uma provação para todos nós. Se emporcalha ao redor na sujeira o tempo todo, grita com as pessoas, afasta todos que a ajudariam e ensinariam seus modos mais civilizados. Ela insiste em ler livros e conversar com suas plantas ao invés de vir para jantares do estado e cumprir seu dever de ajudar nosso pai em assuntos de estado e entreter seus convidados."

"Eu acredito que posso ter sucesso onde outros falharam." Ele voltou em direção ao rei. "Eu devo ter seu suporte completo, porém, se eu for ter uma chance. Algumas das coisas que eu faço podem parecer um pouco…ultrajantes para você. Eu devo ter sua garantia de que se a Princesa Sakura reclamar para você sobre isso, você me emprestará seu apoio. E eu devo ser capaz de solicitar a alguns dos recursos de sua casa."

"Tudo o que você precisar" o rei lhe garantiu. "Você tem que perguntar. Eu darei a você uma ficha para apresentar para os criados no castelo para conseguir qualquer coisa que você precisar. Como eu disse antes, com falta de tomar sua vida, você pode fazer o que desejar com ela. Ela não conseguirá nenhum apoio de mim ou meu agregado familiar em qualquer batalha com você."

Sasuke teve uma pontada momentânea de condolência para Princesa Sakura, que não teve aparentemente nenhuma lealdade de sua família. Não durou muito. Ela teve oportunidades numerosas para ganhar sua condolência e ao invés disso alienou todo. Em todo caso, ele precisava de uma mão completamente livre para pôr em pratica o plano que começava a formar-se em sua mente.

"Meus agradecimentos, Vossa Majestade," ele disse.

Eles se despediram. A Lady Tsunade mostrou-lhe um conjunto de salas adjacentes aos aposentos da Princesa Sakura e lhe deu uma chave para os próprios aposentos da princesa, então o deixou para ser acomodar. Depois de colocar no lugar os poucos pertences que trouxe com ele, Sasuke foi à procura das coisas que ele precisaria. Levou a maior parte do resto da tarde para adquirir o equipamento, mas quando o sino tocou para o jantar, ele estava satisfeito com o que acumulou.

Em vez de juntar-se a família para jantar, ele se estabeleceu nos aposentos da Princesa Sakura na única cadeira confortável no quarto. Enquanto ele esperava, inspecionou o quarto, tentando conseguir sentir pena da jovem mulher que logo seria sua aluna pouco disposta e responsável.

A decoração era quase o que ele teria esperado dos aposentos de uma princesa.

Uma cama enorme estava pendurada com metros e metros de veludo de cobertura, enquanto as janelas, também, eram drapejadas com o tecido azul rico. Um tapete de pelúcia, cobria a maior parte do chão. Na penteadeira tinha várias panelas e bandejas, mas a maioria estavam empurrados para um lado e pareciam não terem sido usados.

O que o atingiu mais vigorosamente sobre o quarto, porém, eram os desenhos. Esboços de carvão de plantas e flores cobriam quase toda superfície. Vinte ou mais deles estavam pregados na parede, enquanto outros permaneciam contra o espelho na penteadeira e na parte de trás da escrivaninha. Os desenhos foram habilmente executados e mostravam detalhes consideráveis. Ele reconheceu alguns dos mais óbvios, embora não sabia quase nada de jardinagem ou horticultura.

Ele teve um bom bocado de tempo para estudá-los e estava começando a cochilar quando o chocalho da trava da porta o despertou. Ele estava sentando ereto e olhando fixamente atentamente quando a porta abriu e a princesa entrou.

Embora ele fosse advertido, ainda não podia apenas conter sua surpresa quando a viu.

Ele não podia imaginar uma jovem mulher que parecia qualquer coisa menos uma princesa. Suas roupas eram velhas, puídas, e imundas. A lama endurecia em suas botas gastas e espalhava em suas roupas e rosto. Ele cheirou algo desagradável assaltando o seu nariz. Isso era esterco que ele sentiu agarrado nela?

Ela empurrou os fios de cabelo rosado fora de seus olhos. Foi apressadamente torcido e fixado na sua cabeça, mas pequenos fluxos caíram soltos ao redor de suas orelhas, escorrendo sobre seus ombros, mostrando raias de lama lá também. Suas mãos estavam imundas. Ele estremeceu com a visão da sujeira debaixo de suas unhas curtas, irregulares. Existia muito trabalho para ser feito aqui. Ele viu as empregadas de copa com melhor aparência.

Ainda, sem a lama e a vermelhidão que encrespavam suas bochechas, ela poderia ser razoavelmente bonita. Suas características eram bem formadas e o brilho em seus olhos poderia ser atraente.

Sakura começou a tirar seu manto, mas parou, congelada no movimento de remover isto quando ela avistou ele.

"Quem é você?" Ela exigiu. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu sou seu novo tutor."

Ele esperou ela pegar um objeto ou gritar ou fugir. Ao invés disso, ela olhou fixamente para ele por um momento, então disse, "Não, você não é. Saia."

Olá, gostaram da adaptação? Esse livro é ótimo! Se gostaram, deixem-me saber! Poste um Review!


	3. Capítulo Dois

**_Capítulo Dois_**

Sakura lutou para conseguir sua respiração sob controle. Ela voltou para seu quarto, querendo só um banho e um pouco de comida. Achar um homem lá esperando a surpreendeu de forma que por um momento ela não podia dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa além que olhar fixo para ele.

Quando ele anunciou que era seu novo tutor, ela ficou até mais atordoada, mas raiva seguiu logo atrás do espanto. Ela suspirou, mas tentando afastar de ver ou ouvir isto. Será que seu pai nunca a deixaria sozinha e pararia de tentar transformá-la no que ele achava que uma princesa devia ser? E o que era isto? Uma nova tática? Ele pensou que ela seria mais suscetível à um homem jovem bonito que para os outros?

Ela repetiu sua ordem para sair e ele ignorou isto da mesma maneira que a ignorou pela primeira vez.

Ao invés disso ele se sentou e a olhou com aquele sorriso malvado curvando sua boca bonita e iluminando brilhantemente seus olhos negros magníficos.

"Eu sou seu novo tutor," ele repetiu, "e eu não pretendo sair até que nós estabeleçamos algumas coisas." Ele enrugou seu nariz em desgosto. "Você cheira mal. Eu espero que você vá tomar banho."

Ela não diria a ele que era justamente o que planejou fazer quando entrou. "E por que, exatamente, eu devia estar interessada em fazer qualquer coisa que lhe agrada?"

"Porque isso fará a vida mais fácil para nós dois se você cooperar. Lutar é tão exaustivo, e é principalmente um desperdício fútil de energia."

"Eu tenho dezenove anos de idade," ela o informou. "Por aproximadamente dezessete desses anos eu tenho lutado para ser o que eu quero ser e fazer o que eu quero fazer. Principalmente eu tive sucesso. Eu não diria que foi um desperdício de energia."

"Até quando um pouco de compromisso, salvaria você um acordo de discutir?"

"Você não conhece minha família. Não existe nenhum compromisso, apenas ganhar ou perder."

"Se nós tivermos que discutir, eu vou ganhar."

Sua confiança a enfureceu. "Quem é você e o que faz pensar que pode ter sucesso onde tantos outros desistiram?"

"Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha, filho de Lorde Fugaku Uchiha e irmão do Lorde atual."

Ela esperou pelo resto da resposta, mas ele pareceu achar que era adequada.

"Se você pensa que um rosto bonito e muito charme me moverão, você deve precisar pensar novamente," ela sugeriu.

"Eu pensei nisso como um grande negócio, de verdade. Eu tenho um plano, mas aparência e charme não têm nenhum lugar nele."

"E o que faz"? Ela perguntou.

"Até que eu esteja pronto para pôr isto em prática, eu não vejo nenhum ponto em dar-lhe a vantagem de conhecer." Ele levantou-se com uma facilidade lenta, graciosa. Ele era vários centímetros mais alto que ela e bem construído. Sua túnica caía dos ombros largos até a cintura mais estreita e as pernas delineadas por suas calças eram musculosas e bem formadas. "Porém," ele disse, ociosamente, "espero que não seja necessário usar tudo isso. Você não me derrotará," ele advertiu. "Mas estou disposto a discutir um compromisso."

"Eu não vejo nenhuma necessidade para discutir um compromisso. Só quero discutir você deixando meu quarto. Imediatamente."

"Mas isso não serve para me expulsar no momento."

"Então eu farei isso." Ela girou e foi para a porta.

"Se é disso que você deseja," ele disse. "Mas eu estarei aqui quando você retornar. Não importa quanto tempo demore. Eu sou um homem muito paciente."

"Um muito estúpido," ela disse. "Você ficará faminto."

"Eu já providenciei comida para ser enviada, só devo tocar." Ele movimentou a cabeça em direção ao sino.

"Você ficará sonolento."

"A cadeira é bastante confortável. Ou talvez me mova para sua cama. Em todo caso, tenho um sono."

"Você ficará aborrecido," ela previu.

"Não, Vossa Alteza. Eu tenho todos os seus adoráveis desenhos para estudar."

Ela sentiu o calor subir em seu rosto, e a raiva começou a expandir além do seu controle. "Saia dos meus aposentos!"

Ele deu seu olhar lento, preguiçoso. "Se você concordar em trabalhar comigo, eu considerarei deixar você em paz por um tempo."

Ela estava em um canto. Ele sem dúvida nenhuma tinha o apoio do seu pai, então se ela fosse para os guardas removê-lo, eles provavelmente recusariam. Ela suspeitou que ele quisesse dizer o que disse e permaneceria em seus aposentos por mais tempo que ela quereria ficar fora deles. "Se você sair e me deixar sozinha agora, eu encontrarei você de manhã."

Ela não o enganou, mas estava considerando se conformar com ele de qualquer maneira.

"Eu não serei irracional," ele disse. "Se você gastar algum tempo comigo nas aulas, eu permitirei a você algum tempo para trabalhar no jardim. É isso que você prefere fazer, não?"

Sakura suspirou. O rosto bonito esconde uma mente inteligente. Ele podia ser um problema. "Eu encontrarei você amanhã de manhã," ela disse. "Agora, por favor, saia."

Ele levantou-se e deu uma volta por ela. Seu rosto enrugou em uma carranca à medida que ele passou. "Tome um banho," ele sugeriu. "Você cheira como se tivesse trazido esterco para fora do celeiro. No quarto ao lado, uma hora depois dos sinos da manhã."

Ela assistiu ele ir. Ela não deixou nada mostrar em seu rosto, mas mentalmente ela o amaldiçoou por ser muito bonito muito encantador e muito inteligente. Ele era extremamente perigoso para sua paz.

Como era normal, ela levantou-se com a primeira luz da manhã seguinte, pegou pão e queijo na copa e saiu para trabalhar no jardim. As ervas daninhas estavam começando a se multiplicar e ela preferiu fazer o trabalho mais pesado no inicio, antes da temperatura crescer desconfortavelmente quente. Existiam mudas que precisavam ser movidas também. Ela quase perdeu a noção do tempo quando afundou na alegria de trabalhar com a sujeira e as plantas. O sol movendo-se alto no céu lembrou-lhe que tinha uma promessa para cumprir.

Ela disse a Sasuke que viria para ele de manhã e então ela iria. Ele especificou o tempo, mas ela especificamente não concordou com isto. Se ela fosse afortunada, ele teria desistido de esperar por ela e teria ido buscar entretenimento e companhia. No caso dele não ter, ela não se preocupou em limpar, mas foi diretamente para o espaço entre seus aposentos, em suas roupas imundas e rosto sujo.

Ele não estava lá. Sakura suspirou de alívio. Ela podia dizer que veio para ele. Ela tentou manter seu acordo.

Ela foi para seus próprios aposentos, com a intenção de lavar-se e trocar de roupa. Ela recebeu um novo livro sobre as plantas anuais de um artesão itinerante que vinha periodicamente e sabia de seus interesses. Existia um canto adorável, fresco e quieto do jardim próximo ao fluxo com um banco de madeira confortável onde ela podia acomodar-se para relaxar e ler. Talvez ela pudesse conversar com a cozinheira para guardar alguma carne do assado que eles estariam servindo na refeição de meio-dia. Enrolada com uma fatia de pão seria um agradável deleite.

Ela não estava prestando muita atenção, mas provavelmente não teria visto o perigo ainda que tivesse. Antes de ela poder reagir—diferente de gritar em surpresa—alguém que tinha espreitado atrás da porta pegou em seus braços, arrastou eles ao redor atrás de suas costas e prendeu seus pulsos juntos com que parecia ser uma correia de couro. Ela tentou lutar, mas sem suas mãos, pouco podia fazer. Momentos mais tarde ele envolveu um pedaço de algo fresco e firme ao redor de sua garganta e firmou isto atrás.

"Desde que você escolheu não honrar nosso acordo," Sasuke disse, falando por detrás dela, "eu não vejo nenhum ponto em discutir ou tentar negociar com você ainda mais.".

**_Olá pessoas, o que estão achando da história? O próximo capitulo será hot! Beijos e obrigada por acompanharem!_**


	4. Capítulo Três

**_Capítulo Três_**

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela gritou para ele. "Como você ousa? Você não pode fazer isto! É uma afronta."

"Uma afronta necessária." Sasuke girou ao seu redor para enfrentá-lo e recuou por seu estado imundo.

"Fez isso por si mesma. Você recusou minhas ofertas de um compromisso e renegou o nosso acordo. Eu não vejo nenhuma outra escolha do que forçá-la."

"Meu pai terá sua cabeça por isto."

"Pelo contrário, Princesa Sakura, espero eventualmente ter uma recompensa dele. Eu tenho permissão do seu pai para fazer o que for necessário para domesticar você, só não posso tomar sua vida."

"Você não tem nenhum direito."

"Talvez não, mas todos que conhecem você discordariam. Você tem o direito de perturbar a vida de sua família e o tribunal inteiro com seu comportamento, falhar em seu dever para com seu pai, e lhe dar tantas dificuldades?" Ele perguntou.

Ela lutou para ficar longe dele, mas ele tinha segurado firme o comprimento de couro que prendeu ao colarinho. Ele tinha certeza que o couro circulando seu pescoço estava bem acolchoado, se não esfolaria e só apertado o suficiente para manter corrediço, não tão apertado para ser desconfortável ou sufocá-la.

A princesa berrou, se contorceu, bateu o pé e gritou da forma mais indigna, mas ela não podia escapar de seu domínio. Finalmente ela acalmou o suficiente para perguntar, "O que você vai fazer comigo?".

Ela soou resignada, mas ele achava que sabia melhor do que acreditar nisto. "Primeiro, nós vamos conseguir para você um banho, então vestir você em algumas roupas decentes. Eu estou interessado em ver como você parece sem camadas de lama e sujeira por toda parte."

"E depois disto?" Ela perguntou.

"Nós discutiremos isto quando você cheirar melhor." Ele tocou o sino e disse à mulher que respondeu o que ele queria. Alguns minutos mais tarde os empregados começaram a chegar com a tina e baldes de água. Enquanto esperavam pelo banho ser preparado, Sakura se sentou no banco que ele persuadiu a aceitar, encarando-o. Toda ela fumegando serviria para nada, no entanto. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de permiti-lhe qualquer liberdade até que eles viessem para um acordo. Ele suspeitava que levasse um tempo.

Quando estava pronto, ele puxou a princesa para seus pés. "Tempo de entrar," ele disse a ela. Ele agarrou os fechos de seu vestido e ela ganiu.

"Você não pode," ela disse. "Você é um homem."

"Assim eu sou" ele respondeu. "E em baixo de toda a sujeira, eu acredito que você seja uma mulher. Agora que nós estabelecemos isto, vamos?"

"Você deve partir e me dar privacidade para tomar banho. Eu prometo, não tentarei escapar."

Ele olhou fixamente para ela. Seus olhos eram belos, verdes e brilhantes. Sua angústia genuína o comoveu, mas não o suficiente.

"Eu lamento isto, Princesa, mas você já mostrou que não posso confiar em você manter suas promessas. Porém… Se você permitir duas das empregadas para te dar banho em minha direção e não fizer nenhuma reclamação qualquer, eu girarei minhas costas e prometerei não voltar ao redor até que você esteja banhada e vestida novamente." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. "O que acha disto?"

Seus olhos e lábios estreitaram. Irritou-a para conceder qualquer coisa para ele. A luta durou só alguns momentos antes dela ceder e movimentar a cabeça.

Mantendo seu agarre na correia conectada a coleira de couro ao redor do seu pescoço, ele sussurrou algumas direções para as duas empregadas que ele pediu para permanecer. Ele também as advertiu que ela sem duvidas tentaria conseguir que elas removessem a coleira, mas que não era para fazer de forma alguma. Ambas concordaram.

Sasuke se virou em direção às janelas, entretanto ele manteve a extremidade da correia firmemente em seu punho. Atrás dele ele ouviu os sons das empregadas ajudando a Princesa Sakura se despir e então entrar na tina. Por vários minutos, ele ouviu só o som da água espirrando e o murmúrio de vozes. Ele perguntou-se quanto tempo ela cooperaria, especialmente quando ficou óbvio que as empregadas estavam apreciando completamente poder dar ordens para a princesa, sabendo que ela teria que obedecer.

Demorou mais tempo do que o previsto antes dele a ouvir dar um grito agudo e protestar: "Não, não, lá não. Você não pode me tocar lá."

"Meu Lorde Sasuke disse que era para nós lavarmos cada centímetro de você," a empregada disse.

"Mas não lá," a princesa voltou. "Não lá. Não é decente."

Sasuke se virou girou. "Basta," ele disse. "Eu concordei que não viraria enquanto você cooperasse. Agora, você escolhe não." Ele olhou para as duas empregadas. "Vocês podem ir," ele disse a elas.

"Não, você não pode fazer isto," ela protestou. "Fiquem aqui," ela disse para as empregadas. Elas pararam e olharam de um ao outro.

"Eu posso," ele disse para a princesa. Para as empregadas, ele disse "Vocês podem ir agora. Eu tocarei se eu precisar de vocês." As duas mulheres vacilaram um momento mais longo, então deixaram o quarto. Ele girou para a princesa novamente. "Você fez um acordo e concordou com as condições. Você escolheu não honrar o acordo e agora você paga o preço. Eu terei que te lavar eu mesmo."

Ele prendeu a correia principal que era presa à coleira na cabeceira da cama, de forma que ela não poderia ir longe se escapasse do seu aperto, então ele pegou uma toalha e começou a lhe dar banho. Ele lavou seus braços primeiro, movendo acima de seu tórax. Quando ele tentou mover o pano ao longo dos seus seios, ela meneou e gritou para ele parar.

Ela começou a se contorcer tão violentamente, ele podia apenas manter um aperto nela. A água voou por todo lado e suas roupas ficaram encharcadas. "Fique quieta!" ele a advertiu, mas ela escolheu ignorá-lo.

Ela deliberadamente espirrou água em seu rosto e tentou chutar sua virilha. Ele pegou e ergueu sua perna antes do esforço conectar em uma porção vulnerável de sua anatomia. Ele não podia deixar de admirar a forma e o comprimento de sua perna, a graciosa magreza e a pele lisa. Ela o empurrou para fora de seu aperto e tentou dar um soco em vez disso. Veio perto de bater-lhe.

Exasperado, ele colocou uma mão no topo de sua cabeça e empurrou para baixo até que seu rosto estava brevemente submerso. Ela agarrou-se em seu pulso e tentou o arranhar. Suas unhas eram muito pequenas para fazer qualquer dano e ele podia ignorar a tentativa. Ele cessou a pressão depois de alguns segundos. Ela levantou sua cabeça, estalou, e gritou com ele.

"Você está tentando me matar. Eu gritarei e deixarei o rei saber como você está me maltratando. Ele disse que você não podia me matar."

"Grite continuadamente," ele convidou. "Você teria todos no castelo vindo e para verem como você está agora?"

Ela deu um suspiro exasperado.

"Sim," ele disse. "Agora, fique quieta assim para possamos terminar isto." Ele voltou a trabalhar com a toalha.

Ela estava quieta e ainda obstinada até que ele começou a correr o pano em cima de suas pernas. Quando ele se aproximou na parte superior de suas coxas, ela começou a se contorcer e grunhir protestos.

"Fique quieta," ele advertiu novamente.

Ao invés disso ela se contorceu mais e espirrou água nele. Ele já estava encharcado e ficando cansado de se inclinar, tentando lutar abaixo. Sasuke arrancou seus sapatos, encolheu os ombros fora de seu colete e camisa, então subiu na tina com ela. Não era uma tina enorme, então uma vez, ele se encontrou escarranchando nela. Para evitar o pontapé que ele viu chegar, ele se agachou até soltar o peso de seu corpo em suas pernas.

Ela gritou em choque e surpresa misturada. "Como você ousa?"

"Você terá que aprender Princesa Sakura. Eu ouso muito em perseguição de meus objetivos. Neste momento, meu objetivo é ter você limpa e cheirando bem." Ele estendeu a mão, pegou o pano e começou a lavá-la novamente.

Ela se contorceu e protestou, mas logo percebeu a futilidade e ao invés disso, tentou permanecer completamente quieta. Funcionou durante algum tempo, mas ele notou que quando o pano atropelou seus seios, ela arfou em uma respiração aflita e cresceu tensa. Ele trabalhou lá durante algum tempo, assistindo seu rosto suavizando.

Então ele levantou o pano. Muito suavemente, lavou a sujeira restante de seu rosto, tocando de leve aqui e lá. Ela tinha assistido suas mãos, mas agora olhava para cima e encontrou seu olhar. Seus olhos eram grandes, suaves, e verdes. Sua pele era clara e lisa, as linhas de seu rosto eram graciosas e elegantes.

Ela não podia ser a beleza que sua irmã era, mas ele suspeitou que ela fosse bastante atraente em roupas bonitas, com seu cabelo organizado muito bem.

Ele terminou com seu rosto e deslizou o pano abaixo ao lado do seu pescoço, ao longo de sua garganta e seios e desceu isto para seu abdômen. Ela ingeriu uma respiração severa, mas não protestou. Ele recuou até onde ele podia, separou-lhe as pernas uns poucos centímetros possíveis nos confins da tina, e começou a esfregar cuidadosamente ao longo do interior de suas coxas. Ela soltou um pequeno grito, um choramingo que era quase um soluço.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela sussurrou. "Não é decente."

"Mas isso parece bom, não é?" Ele perguntou.

Ela não respondeu, mas não precisava disto. O modo que sua respiração engatou em sua garganta disse a ele o suficiente. Ele passou o pano através da fenda entre suas pernas. Ela empurrou e gemeu e seu rosto apertado com a tensão aprazível. Quando ele afastou o pano, ela suspirou ligeiramente.

Sasuke dificilmente podia permanecer inalterado. O calor e pressão reunidos em sua virilha. Ele queria desesperadamente livrar seu membro e enterrá-lo nas suaves dobras que só ele lavaria. Foi preciso toda a força de vontade que ele podia convocar para resistir à tentação.

Ele pegou os braços dela e a girou ao redor, ajustando suas costas contra seu tórax. Ela lutou por um momento, mas ele envolveu seus braços ao redor ela e descansou suas palmas em seus seios. Os montes eram agradavelmente suaves e quentes em suas mãos, do tamanho de um ajuste perfeito. Uma respiração arfante guinchou dela quando ele suavemente esfregou.

Quando ela se contorceu, no entanto, seu membro duro, cheio cutucou sua parte inferior. Ela se deslocou inquieta.

"Põe a cabeça para trás," ele disse a ela. "Eu lavarei seu cabelo, mas não quero jogar sabão em seus olhos." Para encorajar a cooperação, ele inclinou-se e pôs seus lábios em seu pescoço, mordiscando e lambendo a pele tenra lá. Sua resistência suavizou. Seu membro fez justamente o oposto.

Ele ensaboou seu cabelo e massageou a espuma nos seus longos fios. Eles deslizavam como cordas sedosas por entre seus dedos quando os conseguiu limpos, e o aroma perfumado do sabão finalmente afastou o cheiro do esterco. Ela suspirou enquanto seus dedos esfregavam seu couro cabeludo. A sensação era surpreendentemente agradável para ele também. Depois de um momento ele apanhou a água e começou a enxaguar o sabão fora.

Uma vez que o cabelo dela estava limpo, ele puxou suas costas contra ele e envolveu seus braços ao redor dela novamente. Ela descansou sua cabeça em seu tórax enquanto suas mãos cobriam seus seios. Existia algo esquisitamente cativante—pueril e confiante no modo que ela se debruçou contra ele. As palmas das mãos esfregando em círculos cada vez mais rigorosos em torno dos montes, circulando em direção às pontas. Quando seus dedos fecharam em seus mamilos e cada um traçou um choque rápido através das pontas sensíveis, ela pulou e guinchou. Ele deu-lhe mais alguns toques e movimentos, até que ela gemeu fundo em sua garganta.

Então ele se moveu adiante e levantou-se. Ele saiu da tina e inclinou-se para puxá-la acima para seus pés. Seus olhos ainda estavam largos e ofuscados, mas ela tentou cobrir seus seios e sua virilha com as mãos. O esforço era em vão, e ele mal podia desviar seus olhos da beleza que ela exibia. Ela era esbelta, mas bem formada, com seios de um tamanho perfeito para encaixar nas mãos de um homem e os quadris suavemente arredondados. Sasuke pegou um pano e enrolou isto ao redor ela. Isso apenas cobria suas partes intimas.

Ele suspirou quando lutou por controle. Os olhos dela se arregalaram enquanto corriam por seu corpo, fixando-se sobre a protuberância de seu membro, claramente visível sob suas calças encharcadas.

Sua expressão mudou de choque de prazer dissipado e se transmutou em frustração.

"Meu lorde, você ousa muito," ela o acusou, seus olhos cheios de raiva espumante. "Demais."

"Eu ouso o que devo," ele disse.

"Você terá motivos para lamentar isto."

"Talvez sim," ele admitiu, "mas se eu fizer você lamentará isto ainda mais.".

* * *

**_Uau, gostaria de ver a expressão de vcs nesse momento! Me digam o que acharam! Bjs!_**


	5. Capítulo Quatro e Cinco

**_Presentinho pro fim de semana! Dois capítulos! Divirtam-se!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo Quatro_**

Sakura suspeitou que ele pudesse estar correto, mas não ousou dar a satisfação de deixá-lo saber. Ela lutou por muito tempo e muito duro por sua independência, para fazer o que ela desejava.

Ela tinha que se afastar dele. Ela precisava de tempo para pensar sobre que aconteceu e decidir como prosseguir. Sua presença estava subjugando-a. Ela quase tinha se dado para ele totalmente na tina. Quando ele a tocou tão intimamente, ela não conseguia encontrar a indignação que sabia que deveria sentir. Parecia tudo tão incrível, tão maravilhoso. Até agora, olhar para ele, ver o músculo forte de seu tórax, a protuberância de seu membro, fez algo apertar do lado de dentro. Ele era muito bonito, demais para seus sentidos lidarem. Mas ele era inteligente, também, então ela teria que ser muito mais esperta.

Seus braços vieram em torno de sua cintura e a ergueram fora da tina. Isso desencadeou uma palpitação em seu estômago novamente. Ele era mais forte do que ela achava, e seu corpo estava quente e duro contra ela. Ela o chutou, mas ele envolveu um braço ao redor de suas pernas depois do primeiro golpe.

"Pare com isso," ele disse. Quando ela o ignorou e continuou a lutar, ele bateu nitidamente no seu traseiro, apenas abaixo da extremidade da toalha, então isso caiu sobre pele nua no lugar onde sua parte inferior encontrava suas coxas.

Ela guinchou. Isso doeu, mas também enviou uma excitação que relampejou em sua região lombar que era tanto prazer como dor. Uma excitação muito perigosa. Ela baixou em vez de arriscar outro tapa.

Ele a deixou em seus pés. A toalha deslizou para fora de seus seios e ela agarrou-se nisso. Suas mãos cobriram antes dela poder parar isto.

"Não faça," ele disse. "Seus seios são bonitos. Deixe-me olhá-los por um momento."

Suas mãos deslizaram para cima, erguendo e sentindo seus seios.

"Não," ela sussurrou-lhe, mal sendo capaz de conseguir as palavras passando a constrição em sua garganta. Ela odiou que ele soubesse que isto a afetou, mas ele podia ver isto de qualquer maneira. Ainda, se ajudasse a colocá-lo fora de guarda…

"Ninguém nunca te tocou antes de mim," ele disse.

"Não gosto disto. E você não tem nenhum direito."

"Seu pai me concedeu o direito."

"Não era sua concessão."

"Ele é seu pai," Sasuke lembrou a ela. "Ele tem a autoridade."

"Ele nunca optou por agir como um pai. Ele se importa só com minha irmã. Ela é linda e encantadora. Ele nunca precisou de mim. Minha mãe morreu para me trazer ao mundo. Ele preferiria ter ela de volta."

"Ele gosta de você. Ele quer o que é melhor para você."

"Ele quer só o que é mais conveniente para ele," ela corrigiu. "Parece que você é seu instrumento atual na tentativa de me tirar de sua vida."

"Eu lamento que você acredite nisto. No entanto, não importa. Serve-me ser usado desta maneira."

"O que você ganhará? O que ele te prometeu para me domesticar? Você terá minha mão em casamento?"

Algo que ela disse o afetou. Suas mãos pararam em seus seios e seus olhos negros se estreitaram. "Isto não é preocupação sua," ele respondeu.

"Você acha que eu não me importo o quanto vale o roubo da minha liberdade?"

Ele deu um suspiro profundo, mas não respondeu.

"Não é minha mão," ela continuou. "Isso valeria nada para você. Posição? Terra? Ouro? Qual é meu preço?"

"O que você acha que deve valer a pena?" Ele perguntou.

Isso a parou para um momento, ainda quando a resposta ocorreu-lhe, estalou fora de sua boca antes dela poder censurá-la. "Devoção de um bom homem."

Ela lamentou as palavras quando viu a piedade em seus olhos. "Desde que isto não é provável acontecer," ela apressadamente adicionou, "vou agarrar-me a minha liberdade".

Ele lançou seu domínio sobre seus seios, deu um passo para trás, foi para a porta e chamou as duas mulheres para retornarem ao quarto. Elas vieram muito prontamente, ela soube que elas tinham esperado nas proximidades, provavelmente escutando atrás da porta.

"Ela precisa ser vestida," ele disse. "Escolha um vestido apropriado para a tarde."

Ele teve que liberar a longa correia de couro da coleira assim elas podiam soltar a mudança sobre sua cabeça. Sakura assistiu ele se mover através do quarto e quando ele estava tão longe dela quanto era provável conseguir, ela escapou das mulheres quando elas se preparavam para colocar o vestido. Ela correu para a porta e corredor abaixo. Ela alcançou a parte inferior da escadaria antes dele a alcançar e agarrar uma mecha de seu cabelo molhado. Infelizmente, ele segurou, até quando ela agitou sua cabeça. Isso só serviu para trazer lágrimas picando para seus olhos. Ele a puxou por isto, para cima pelos degraus, ao longo do corredor e em seu quarto.

"Deixe-nos," ele ordenou as duas mulheres que esperavam por eles. "E feche a porta atrás de vocês." O tom duro, frio a fez tremer.

"Eu não pretendo persegui-la por toda parte do castelo toda vez que eu tiver que liberá-la por um momento," ele disse enquanto a puxava em direção à cama. Ela caiu de bruços, com a parte superior do corpo sobre a cama, com as pernas penduradas. Quando ela tentou se esquivar, sua mão pressionou contra suas costas pequenas para impedi-la.

Seu tubinho era sacudido sobre ela atrás e então uma palmada dura bateu abaixo em sua parte inferior. Dor relampejou por ela, fazendo-a gritar. Ela tentou escapar de debaixo de seu domínio.

"Fique quieta," ele ordenou. "Você pode gritar tanto à medida que gostar, mas você ficará quieta e tomará seu castigo ou eu chamarei de volta as empregadas para segurarem você."

Era suficiente estar naquela posição humilhante. Ela não podia aguentar o pensamento de empregados testemunharem isto. "Não, por favor, eu ficarei quieta," ela prometeu.

"Nós veremos." Ele bateu abaixo novamente, duro, em sua parte inferior nua.

Sakura não podia segurar um guincho, mas ela cravou seus dedos na roupa de cama e segurou apertado para se manter tão quieta quanto possível. Doía quase insuportavelmente.

Ele espancou novamente, duro. Ela tentou não clamar, mas depois de um tempo não podia segurar um guincho com cada golpe. Queimava tanto, ela sentiu cada tapa até as pontas dos dedos e dedões do pé. Mas isso também trabalhou sua maneira em sua região lombar e deixou qualquer outra coisa em chamas dentro dela.

Necessidade, uma pressão de desejo por algo, começou a reunir e fazer a carne de sua fenda inchar.

Ela conseguiu permanecer ainda durante algum tempo, mas à medida que palmada seguida de palmada sem intervalo, o fogo em sua parte inferior teve ela meneando e chutando incontrolavelmente. Ela não liberou seu domínio na cama, e conseguiu permanecer no local, no entanto.

Foi assim, até que seu traseiro parecia que estava pegando fogo. Seus gemidos se transformaram em soluços e gemidos. Entretanto ele a humilhou ainda mais, ela estava finalmente reduzida a roga-lhe para parar.

"Não mais, por favor. Eu não irei fugir de você novamente. Eu prometo," ela implorou. "Por favor, não mais. Não mais! Eu não posso aguentar isto. Pare!"

"Parará quando eu tiver certeza que você aprendeu sua lição," ele disse e deu um golpe retumbante que aterrissou direito na junção da parte inferior e coxas.

Subjugada pelo fogo, ela gritou. "Eu aprendi a lição. Eu prometo. Eu aprendi."

A palavra final se transformou em outro grito quando o duro espancar colidiu em suas ternas nádegas. As lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto e ensopou a roupa de cama. "Oh, por favor," ela soluçou mais suave agora. "Por favor, pare."

Uma série de palmadas seguidas, não tão duras, mas ardiam continuamente. Ela fungou e gemeu com cada uma. Houve uma membrosa e ela esperava que tivesse terminado. Entretanto ele bateu abaixo novamente, entregando o golpe mais duro até agora. Ela gritou e seu corpo curvou para fora da cama. Mas ela manteve seus dedos enterrados na colcha, até quando desmoronou novamente, soluçando e oscilando de um lado para outro. Seu corpo inteiro estava em chamas, queimando totalmente com a agonia em sua parte traseira. Parecia tão dolorido e inchado, que pensou que deveria estar duas vezes seu tamanho normal. Mas até dentro da angústia, ela estava ciente da sensação que rastejava em sua região lombar e causando um tipo diferente de calor.

Depois de um tempo que ela acalmou o suficiente para se preparar para o próximo golpe. Ele não veio. Uma mão gentil alisou seu cabelo de volta de seu rosto, então se moveu para sua parte inferior e esfregou a ferida, a carne ardente. Ajudou acalmar a dor. Os dedos suavemente amassando massageando para longe o pior do machucado, mas ao mesmo tempo eles alimentavam outro fogo, bem no fundo do seu núcleo.

Ela sabia que devia protestar quando seus dedos vagaram das suas nádegas para suas coxas. Era impróprio e perigoso. E quando ele cutucou suas pernas separadamente, ela devia ter resistido.

Ela não fez. Ele acariciou de cima para baixo no interior de suas coxas, indo mais alto e mais alto todo o tempo. Isso enviou formigamento e ondas de prazer rugindo através dela. Ele tocou a carne sensível de sua vagina e o choque a fez saltar e gemer. Ela dificilmente podia respirar pela tensão de todos os seus músculos. Ele beijou cada globo de sua parte inferior, sua língua percorrendo através da carne castigada. Mais fogo rasgou-se ao longo dos seus nervos.

Entretanto seus dedos e língua se retiraram. Ele voltou com uma ultima palmada em sua parte inferior e a puxou para seus pés. Ela tropeçou um pouco quando ele a girou para enfrentá-lo e acabou inclinando-se contra seu tórax nu. A sensação de seu corpo quente, duro era perigosamente tentadora. Felizmente ou não, ele não a deixou ficar lá, mas a endireitou.

"Eu não quero machucar você," ele disse, "mas farei o que eu tenho que fazer. Isso inclui castigá-la quando me desafiar ou me desobedecer." Ele estendeu a mão e empurrou para trás uma mecha de seu cabelo longo que agarrou em sua bochecha úmida. "Agora, me escute. Eu não quero quebrá-la ou danificá-la. Não quero negar-lhe a única coisa que você parece estar interessada. Mas é hora de você crescer e enfrentar a realidade. Você não pode simplesmente ignorar o resto do mundo e o que ele quer de você. Seu pai te fornece comida e abrigo e roupas. Tudo o que ele pede em troca é que você faça seu dever mínimo como uma princesa. Ainda que você se recuse a fazer qualquer coisa. Por muito tempo você tem sido permitida ter liberdade para fazer o que quiser insultar seu pai e sua posição, fazendo qualquer coisa que você desejar, se recusando a agir como uma princesa, mas geralmente se comporta como uma egoísta, criança mimada e infantil. Isso acaba agora. Eu não tolerarei isto. Então, para os próximos dias você gastará o dia inteiro comigo e em lições com os outros eu trarei aqui. Você deve cooperar e fazer progressos, então permitirei a você tempo para sua jardinagem. Mas será em meu horário, não no seu. Você aprenderá seu dever e começará a realizá-lo. Você me entende?"

Seu coração sentiu como se torcesse por dentro dela. Ele não entendia ou percebia como horrivelmente inepta e desajeitada ela era com outras pessoas. "Mas eu não quero," ela protestou. "Eu não tenho nenhum talento ou inclinação para os jogos de política e do tribunal."

"Não importa se você quer fazer isto. Você nasceu uma princesa, e é seu dever fazer como seu pai desejar até que você esteja casada e transferida para a autoridade do seu marido. Você não precisa se envolver profundamente na política, mas você deve aprender a ser educada e cortês para convidados."

"Eu não tenho nenhum desejo de me casar ou estar sob autoridade de qualquer homem. Eu seria minha própria pessoa."

Nenhum homem a quereria, de qualquer maneira. As poucas vezes que ela tentou paquerar ou até conversar com um homem atraente, sua irmã tremulou e drenou toda a atenção.

"E continuar a viver da caridade dos outros para o resto de sua vida? Isso não acontece desse modo, princesa," ele disse. "Todos nós devemos trabalhar para o nosso sustento. Até princesas mimadas têm deveres para apresentar em troca de comida que elas comem e o telhado que abrigam elas. Você aprenderá a fazer esse dever."

Sakura estremeceu enquanto ela olhava nos seus olhos negros profundos. Ela o temeu. Ele não reagiu a suas palavras ou ações e ele parecia ter todas as vantagens em qualquer batalha entre eles.

Pior de todo, ela temia que ele lhe dissesse uma verdade que não podia negar, tanto quanto queria.

Ela não podia dar-lhe qualquer resposta, mas ele parecia não esperar isto. Ela precisava de algum tempo e espaço para considerar o que ele disse. De alguma maneira ela teria que conseguir escapar por algum tempo assim ela podia pensar sobre isto.

"Agora," ele continuou. "Eu vou chamar de volta as empregadas. Você será vestida e preparada como uma princesa e nós começaremos a conversar sobre o que significa."

* * *

**_Capítulo Cinco_**

Sasuke estava lutando sua própria batalha enquanto a repreendia. A surra e sua consolação posteriormente o despertaram para o ponto onde seu membro esticou contra suas roupas e ameaçou explodir a qualquer momento. Quando ele conseguiu qualquer argumento coerente mistificou ele.

A reação dela sugeriu algo que ele realmente poderia chegar nela e isso era nada menos que um milagre. Uma vez que as empregadas retornaram e estavam trabalhando na princesa, ele se virou para pôr a camisa, agora principalmente seca, o colete e as botas.

Até quando ela humildemente submeteu a ser vestida e enfeitada pelas empregadas, ele soube melhor que acreditar que a guerra tinha acabado. Ele ganhou o primeiro combate. Não mais. Ele realmente esperava ansiosamente as batalhas futuras, especialmente se eles terminassem da maneira que esta tinha. Ele não podia ajudar, mas apreciou a memória de seu magnífico traseiro virando rosa sob a atenção de sua mão.

Ele pensou que seu membro explodiria por toda parte sobre ela mais de uma vez. E ela foi movida por isto também. Entretanto ele a machucou e ela gritou e gritou, até implorou que ele parasse, suas parte inferior tinha estado inchada e molhada por seu toque posterior.

Seu membro pulsou novamente e ele voltou sua atenção em direção as empregadas que agora estavam trabalhando no cabelo da Princesa Sakura. Ela fazia uma careta ocasionalmente quando uma delas puxava, quando penteavam para fora os fios longos, mas ela não reclamou ou protestou. Seu rosto pareceu surpreendentemente bonito com um lânguido rubor rosa que ainda manchava suas bochechas. Ela pareceu muito melhor do que ele esperava. Ela nunca poderia ter a beleza estonteante que sua irmã tinha, mas ausente essa comparação, ela era atraente o suficiente para encantar a maioria dos homens que faziam o esforço. As empregadas enrolaram seu cabelo em um elaborado, nó encurvado que elas fixaram com alfinetes e cobriram com um véu, então elas trouxeram um vestido de fundo azul que abotoava na frente. A cor do vestido lisonjeou sua aparência.

Quando elas acabaram, ele apareceu na frente dela e a estudou criticamente.

"Você é mais adorável do que eu teria imaginado," ele disse. "Você não tem nada para se envergonhar em qualquer comparação com sua irmã."

"Eu não tenho seu dom de ser encantadora com os outros e dobrá-los a minha vontade," Sakura respondeu.

"Você já tentou?"

"Quando eu era mais jovem. Muito mais jovem. Eu não era favorecida da mesma maneira que ela era. Eu logo desisti de tentar."

"Ela fixa uma comparação difícil para você. No entanto você é você mesmo, diferente dela, com diferentes atrações e diferentes pontos fortes. Algumas coisas eu posso te ensinar para lidar com outros. Primeiro, porém, eu quero aprender o que você sabe dos modos à mesa. Pedi aos empregados para instalarem uma mesa de jantar falsa no próximo quarto. Venha comigo e nós veremos."

Ele ofereceu um cotovelo para ela e ela pôs sua mão nele, muito lindamente.

"Excelente," ele disse. "Mantenha sua cabeça erguida agora e venha comigo."

Felizmente ela em algum lugar ao longo da linha aprendeu excelentes modos à mesa. Porém, não aprendeu a manter um comportamento submisso. Ela caminhou corajosamente ao invés de cuidadosamente e falou muito diretamente. Sua única conversação, ele descobriu, era centrada ao redor de plantas e jardinagem e ela conversou sobre isso ao ponto de aborrecer qualquer ouvinte até a morte.

Depois de um tempo enquanto ela matraqueava, ele a parou. "Suficiente sobre plantas. Você terá todos no recinto dormindo dentro de momentos se você não conversar sobre outra coisa."

"É tudo que eu sei," ela disse.

"Não é assim. Você sabe muito mais. Só não sabe disso. E não é necessário que você fale em todo caso. Aprenda a se aproximar dos outros para falar sobre eles mesmos. É considerado muito mais educado."

"Como se faz isto?"

"Nós devemos tentar isto? Você pergunta a mim algo sobre eu mesmo. Finjamos que nós somos estranhos. Veja se você pode iniciar uma conversa comigo."

"Nós somos estranhos," ela assinalou. "Eu não conhecia você ontem."

"Bastante," ele disse. "Aproxime-se. Aprenda sobre mim."

Ela olhou fixamente para ele por um momento, em uma perda. "Qual é sua flor favorita?" Ela perguntou.

Sasuke deixou sua cabeça pender até a mesa por um momento. "Não. Não, não, não. Esqueça as plantas. Eu não me importo com as plantas. Pergunte-me sobre de onde eu venho. Quem é minha família. Quais negócios me trazem aqui."

"Mas eu sei essas coisas," ela protestou.

"Você sabe meu nome e lugar de origem. Mas você não sabe sobre minha infância, minha relação com minha família, quais meus interesses."

"Então diga a mim," ela disse.

"Não. Você deve me perguntar e descobrir."

Novamente ela teve que pensar nisso por um minuto. "Você tem irmãos e irmãs?"

"Ah, muito melhor. Sim, eu tenho. Doze deles, na verdade."

"Doze! Sua pobre mãe! Como ela lidou com isto?"

"Bastante bem, na verdade."

"Mas…"

Ele podia quase vê-la lutando para achar a próxima pergunta. "Eles são mais velhos ou mais jovens que você?"

"Sete deles são mais velhos. Cinco mais jovens." Ele quis lhe dizer mais sobre eles, mas se conteve. Ela precisava aprender como continuar uma conversa.

O silêncio esticou em um comprimento desconfortável. Finalmente ela agitou sua cabeça e disse, "Eu não sei mais o que perguntar."

"Você poderia perguntar sobre meus pais - o que eles estão fazendo agora."

"Mas seu pai está morto, não é? Lembro de que ele foi morto… aqui mesmo. Foi um escândalo terrível. Houve uma briga, não foi?"

"Não uma briga. Ele foi assassinado. Facada nas costas é uma maneira mais covarde."

"Seu assassino foi punido? Não me lembro disto."

"Não. Nós não sabemos quem foi. Eu fiz disto minha missão para saber quem fez isto e ter a minha vingança."

"Como você pensa que vai descobrir quem foi?"

"Eu tenho uma maneira de identificar o vestuário elegante de quem fez a ação. Um botão de ouro que nós achamos embreado nos dedos do meu pai depois de sua morte. Seguramente veio da bata de seu agressor. Eu acredito que quem fez não saberá que nós reconheceríamos os botões e eles são muito bons para não vestir novamente. É minha esperança que seu assassino vestirá eles para as celebrações do casamento."

"Isto é a verdadeira razão de você estar aqui? Eu sou só uma desculpa para chegar a estas celebrações?"

O jogo de emoção através de seu rosto o fascinou. Ela tinha pouca habilidade de esconder seus sentimentos. Ele ficou surpreendido que ela devesse estar machucada para pensar que ela não poderia ser a razão exclusiva de sua presença.

"Não, é só uma parte da razão da minha presença."

"Ah, eu esqueci. O papai prometeu a você uma recompensa para me ensinar o meu dever."

"Sim, ele fez. E eu pretendo cobrá-lo. Eu preciso muito." Ele pegou a mão da Princesa Sakura. "Princesa, eu percebo que você não gosta de eu estar aqui. Mas isto você pode confiar. Eu tentarei fortemente ser justo com você, como eu posso ser. Quando faço uma promessa, mantenho isto. Quando eu disser a você algo, será a verdade. Eu acredito verdadeiramente que você precisa aprender as coisas que eu te ensino para assegurar sua felicidade futura."

"Por que você precisa muito desta recompensa?" Ela perguntou.

"Isto é outra boa pergunta," ele disse. "Meu irmão mais velho é agora o lorde de nossas terras. Meu segundo irmão é um cavaleiro, um guerreiro. Meu terceiro irmão é o mordomo da casa. A terra é próspera, mas não pode sustentar tantos senhores. Eu tive uma noção que existe um lugar para alguém trazer bens do leste até esta terra e isso podia provar ser um empreendimento próspero. Mas eu preciso de ouro para começar, ouro que eu espero conseguir de seu pai."

Naquele momento, o sino soou, avisando que o jantar seria brevemente servido.

"Nós temos só mais alguns minutos," ele disse a ela. "No jantar, verei que você tem uma chance de praticar com um dos convidados."

"Agora?" Tiro de pânico atravessou seu rosto. "Eu não estou pronta para isto. Seguramente pode esperar até amanhã."

"Não. Nós começaremos hoje à noite. Aqui estão algumas outras coisas que você poderia perguntar a um estranho para iniciar uma conversa. Pergunte sobre suas terras, de que país é, que colheitas cresceram, que gado eles mantêm. Pergunte sobre sua família, seus filhos, seus servos. Aprenda se ele gosta de música ou jogo ou equitação. Pergunte sobre a caça em suas terras."

"Nunca lembrarei todas essas coisas."

"Só precisa se lembrar de algumas delas." Ele levantou, alisou seu cabelo, endireitou seu colete e ofereceu a ela um cotovelo. Ela tomou isto relutantemente e caminhou com ele até o grande salão.

* * *

_**Bom final de semana e divirtam-se!**_

_**ps. Acompanhem também a outra fic que estou postando pelo perfil ou procurando por A virgem proibida do guerreiro, garanto que irão gostar!**_


	6. Capítulo Seis

**_Capítulo Seis_**

Conversação zumbia de vários grupos de pessoas reunidas no grande salão à medida que se aproximaram. Mas quando eles entraram na sala, gradualmente diminuiu. Algumas exclamações de surpresa quebraram o silêncio crescente. A mão da Sakura apertava seu braço. Ela diminuiu a velocidade, tentando puxá-lo para uma parada. Ele a arrastou adiante, recusando dar-lhe sua chance de parar ou retroceder.

Ele cobriu a sua mão em seu braço com seu próprio para mantê-la de tremer e se soltar e a levou através da sala para onde um empregado distribuía copos de cerveja inglesa. Misericordiosamente, o segundo sino soou, chamando a todos para tomarem seus lugares para o jantar. Sasuke a escoltou para a mesa principal.

O rei tomou sua cadeira no centro e a Princesa Ino se posicionou à sua esquerda. Ele levou Sakura para a cadeira à direita do rei. Ele não tinha nenhum direito de sentar-se à mesa principal mesmo, mas garantiu uma cadeira na mesa mais próxima para sua posição. Ele estava perto o suficiente para ver o pânico em seus olhos e pode apenas esperar que ela não se virasse e fugisse da sala. Seu terror aumentou quando um senhor de idade avançada, um que Sasuke não reconheceu, tomou a cadeira à sua direita, com o jovem Lorde Foxworth ao lado dele no fim da mesa principal.

Uma mulher jovem atraente sentou ao seu lado direito e fez o seu melhor para cativar sua atenção. Sasuke se esforçou para manter uma conversa agradável, ligeiramente coquete com sua vizinha, enquanto mantinha um olho e ouvido em Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

A conversa da Princesa parecia permanecer em introduções gerais enquanto os empregados trouxeram a comida e começaram a passá-lo para fora. Sakura falou algumas palavras tranquilas com seu pai e, em seguida os dois homens do outro lado a saudaram. Sasuke segurou sua respiração por um momento quando o mais velho do dois perguntou a ela por que não a viu antes.

"Seu pai escondeu você de nós? Ele logo perderá um de seus tesouros." O homem olhou em direção a Princesa Ino. "Ele teme perder ambos?"

Sakura hesitou por um momento. "Não é culpa do meu pai," ela disse. "Eu não estava pronta para isso antes. Eu estava envolta em meus estudos."

"Ah, uma jovem educada," disse o homem mais velho. "Eu sempre disse que beneficiaria à todos nós ter senhoras melhores educadas. Devem administrar uma casa e manter as contas."

"Sempre pareceu perigoso para mim," disse Foxworth. "O homem é o senhor da casa. As senhoras não devem acreditar que são iguais aos seus senhores."

Foi preciso um esforço para Sasuke se conter de dizer algo.

"Mas seguramente," Sakura disse, "quanto mais uma senhora conhece, ela perceberá a superioridade natural de seu senhor."

Sasuke chamou a atenção dela, sorriu e levantou seu copo em saudação. Suas palavras fizeram o senhor mais velho sorrir e aquietou o outro.

"Então, o que você estuda, Princesa?" O homem mais velho perguntou.

Sasuke retraiu uma respiração afiada, mas ele teve que responder a uma pergunta da mulher próxima a ele para que não parecesse insuportavelmente rude. "Sim, meu pai era o Lorde Uchiha," ele disse a ela. "Meu irmão mais velho é o lorde atual da terra."

Ele virou-se novamente a tempo de ouvir Sakura dizendo, "…números são bastante fascinantes, mas eu prefiro ler e estudar as plantas. Existem tantas coisas para aprender com as plantas." Ela olhou para cima e viu ele a observando. Ela voltou para o homem mais velho. "E você, meu senhor? Qual é sua área favorita de estudo?"

Sasuke silenciosamente a aplaudiu. Ele teve que responder a mulher ao lado dele novamente e por um tempo ele deixou sua concentração nela desde que a Princesa Sakura pareceu manipular bem o suficiente. A jovem senhora à sua direita era docemente atrativa e não dura nos olhos, entretanto não tão atraente como a princesa. Ele relaxou e começou a apreciar o vinho que era potente, a comida que era deliciosa e a companhia que era agradável. Estava tudo muito agradável e ele deveria ter pensado melhor antes de relaxar bastante tanto como fez.

Mas a maior parte da refeição correu suavemente. Todo tempo ele olhava em direção a Sakura e aos dois homens ao lado dela, tudo parecia estar bem. Eles conversaram, riam e pareciam estar se dando bem o suficiente. Quando o desastre aconteceu, não havia muito que poderia ser feito para prevenir isto em todo caso.

De fato, ele não ouviu até isso acontecer. Ele ouviu os suspiros horrorizados do rei, da Ino e do Lorde Foxworth. Ele se desviou de algo que a jovem mulher ao lado estava dizendo para girar em direção à mesa principal. O senhor mais velho fechou os olhos e parecia terrivelmente desapontado. Sakura pareceu perplexa, Foxworth bravo e o rei e Ino espantados e descrentes.

Silêncio se estendeu ao redor da sala quando as pessoas começaram a perceber que algo interessante aconteceu na mesa principal. Depois de um momento, a Princesa Ino suspirou dramaticamente e se inclinou através de seu pai para enfrentar o velho lorde.

"Por favor, perdoe minha irmã, Lorde Drake," ela disse. "Nós tememos que ela passe tempo demais com sua cabeça nas nuvens ou onde quer que seja. Ela não tem má intenção, mas tem muito que aprender ainda sobre pensar antes de falar."

Sakura pareceu ainda mais perplexa e completamente despedaçada. "Eu não preciso de você para tentar se desculpar por mim, irmã," ela disse. "Eu posso muito bem ter pedido." Ela virou um olhar de súplica para Sasuke por um momento. Seu pai agarrou seu braço, puxando-a em direção a ele e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Sua expressão mudou em uma carranca horrorizada, então ela se virou para o homem mais velho. "Senhor Drake, peço desculpas por ter dito qualquer coisa que lhe causou dor. Por favor, atribui a ignorância em lugar de má vontade e perdoe minha estupidez." Sua voz tremeu nas últimas poucas palavras. Ela virou-se em direção a sua família. "Desde que eu não posso ser confiável para guardar as minhas palavras, imploro que vocês me dêem licença antes que eu faça mais mal."

Ela se virou a todos, mas correu para fora da sala.

Sasuke se inclinou em direção à jovem mulher próxima a ele e se desculpou apressadamente, enquanto se levantava. Quando ele alcançou o corredor do lado de fora do grande salão, ele não viu nenhum sinal da Princesa Sakura. As tochas iluminavam o corredor, apesar de uma janela na outra extremidade mostrou que o crepúsculo não tinha ainda enfraquecido em escuridão.

Ele dirigiu-se em direção as escadas até o quarto da princesa, mas hesitou no primeiro passo.

Instinto lhe dizia que ela não teria ido lá. Ela buscaria consolo no lugar que se sentia mais confortável.

O layout do castelo ainda era confuso para ele, então teria que achar um empregado para dirigi-lo em direção aos jardins. Ele acendeu uma lanterna de vela e trouxe isto com ele. O dia tinha sido quente, mas era agora se acalmava para uma temperatura agradável quando a luz do dia enfraquecia.

Ele escolheu seu caminho através de uma série extensa de canteiros de flores, uma plantação de sebe formal e um jardim de ervas de cozinha, antes de ele encontrar ela. Ela se sentou em uma pedra grande e plana, olhando para um riacho estreito que cortava caminho através do terreno.

"Eu suponho que você veio para me arrastar de volta e me fazer pedir desculpas a todos," ela disse, sem se virar e olhar para ele.

"Não." Ele andou até a pedra. "Você fez a única desculpa que você precisava fazer."

"E para a única pessoa que eu intencionalmente não ofendi," ela disse, em um suspiro suave.

"Ele era o único para quem você devia um pedido de desculpas. Eu orgulho-me de você por perceber isto."

"Você vai me levar e me espancar novamente para fazer uma cena?"

"Você pensa que merece isto?"

"Não, eu não."

Ele estava contente por ouvir uma faísca de espírito reafirmando-se propriamente nas palavras.

"Eu não tive nenhuma intenção de ofender o Lorde Drake," ela continuou. "Como eu deveria saber que sua esposa era uma mulher louca quem matou sua única filha e então se matou? Ninguém julgou conveniente me avisar." A raiva gradualmente substituiu o desânimo em seu tom à medida que ela continuou. "Meu pai não fez nenhum esforço para alisar isso tudo, mas assumiu, como sempre, que eu estava deliberadamente ofensiva. E minha irmã…".

"Fez tudo o que podia fazer para você parecer ainda pior e ser melhor em comparação," ele terminou para ela. "Eu suspeito que isto é um padrão velho entre vocês duas. Sua 'ajuda' está cuidadosamente calculada para fazer você parecer pior do que é."

Pela primeira vez ela se virou para olhar para ele. O crepúsculo tinha agora se aprofundado quase próximo a escuridão total. A lanterna que ele ainda segurava forneceu a única luz, então ele duvidou que ela pudesse ver mais dele do que ele podia ver dela. Ele mal podia discernir a expressão em seu rosto sombreado.

"Você vê agora porque é impossível," ela disse. "Eu lamento que você não consiga a recompensa que você buscou, mas não será possível."

"Porque sua família, consciente ou inconscientemente conspira para mantê-la como um constrangimento?" Ele riu ligeiramente e pousou a lanterna no chão próximo à pedra.

"Eu posso juntar-se você?" Ele perguntou, acenando em direção ao espaço vazio ao lado dela.

"Se você quiser."

Ele içou-se em cima da pedra. "Não é nada tão desesperador quanto você acha."

Ela agitou sua cabeça. "Você pensa que pode mudar minha família tanto assim?"

"Não. Mas eu posso ensiná-la a lidar com isto. Talvez até para transformar suas palavras e ações de volta para si mesmas para mostrar-lhes o que verdadeiramente são."

"Eu não entendo." Ela pegou um galho caído e foi sistematicamente descascando, rolando e dobrando as folhas que ela tirou e então as picando em pedaços pequenos.

"Lá, mais cedo, sua irmã pediu a Drake perdão, dizendo algo como, 'Minha irmã não é famosa por ter cuidado com suas palavras, meu senhor. É uma limitação que parece nascida nela, então eu espero que você irá perdoá-la por isso.' E você imediatamente ficou zangada e disse, 'eu não preciso que você peça desculpas por mim. Eu posso pedir minhas próprias desculpas.' Verdade, mas não bem colocado. Considere o que poderia ter acontecido se você tivesse permanecido tranquila e dissesse para ela, 'Não é assim, irmã. Eu me importo muito com minhas palavras e lamento isto profundamente quando qualquer coisa que digo machuca ou insulta os outros.' Dizer isso muito docemente para ela. Você pode contar com isto. Ela e muitos outros entenderão os seus significados."

Ela membrosou no ato de puxar outra folha fora do galho. "Isto é inteligente." Ela suspirou.

"Mas eu não tenho a inteligência para apresentar tais respostas."

"Certamente você faz."

"Não. Eu não consigo pensar claramente nesses tempos."

"Você pode aprender fazer isso," ele disse. "Com prática. Considere isto: seu pai te apresenta a algum senhor secundário e comenta: "Sakura é a minha filha mais nova". Ela não tem o polimento de Ino, mas está aprendendo. "O que você diria"?

Ela considerou isto por um momento. "Agora que o Mestre Sasuke está aqui para fornecer um excelente exemplo de bom comportamento, eu realmente estou aprendendo."

Ele caiu na gargalhada. "Perfeito. Oh, realmente excelente. Nunca diga que você não tem inteligência para isto."

"Mas é uma coisa pensar em tais palavras aqui com você no jardim e outra é fazer isso quando as palavras são necessárias."

"Sim," ele admitiu. "Mas com prática, você pode aprender."

Ele levantou-se e girou para ela. "Agora, vamos voltar para dentro. Amanhã nós começaremos a suas lições a sério e elas incluirão aprender a controlar seu temperamento, então você pode se defender melhor mesmo quando outros estiverem depreciando você."

"Eu prefiro não entrar ainda," ela disse.

"Mas você irá. Eu digo que é hora de entrar."

"Eu preciso de tempo para pensar."

"Você pode fazer isso em seu próprio quarto. Agora venha."

Ela era teimosa e não se moveu.

"Se quiser que eu te leve até seu quarto, farei isso," ele disse. "Esse é seu desejo?"

Sua respiração falhou. "Não."

"Então vamos agora."

Ela suspirou novamente e permaneceu ao lado dele. O cheiro do seu cabelo se misturava com a fragrância de uma flor do jardim em uma mistura sedutora. Ele lutou contra o desejo de puxá-la em seus braços e beijá-la. Ao invés disso ele tomou seu braço novamente para levá-la até o castelo.

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta," ela disse para ele. "Você me castigará por deixar o jantar hoje à noite?"

"Não, não desta vez. Mas a partir deste momento, você não está autorizada a deixar o castelo por qualquer razão, exceto com a minha permissão. Amanhã nós começaremos as lições de como lidar com sua família e sua posição. Se você cooperar e fizer progresso, eu permitirei a você algum tempo para trabalhar no jardim. Se você desobedecer ou não cooperar, você será castigada."

"Eu ainda acho que não é certo," ela disse.

"Não importa."

* * *

_**Os dois finalmente começaram a se entender hein? Mas ainda as coisas não esquentaram o suficiente. Hehehe**_

_**Obrigada queridas por deixarem seus reviews fofinhos! *-* Guest, Biahcerejeira, Minna-chan, Uma FicWriter,YokoNick-chan e nii! **_

_**E a todos que acompanham!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo Sete_**

No dia seguinte, foi um ensaio para ambos. Ele começou o dia trazendo a Lady Tsunade para trabalhar com Sakura seu comportamento e também para atualizar sobre todos os convidados atualmente no castelo, bem como aqueles que deviam chegar logo. Posteriormente, ele e a Lady Tsunade jogaram vários cenários com ela, onde ela precisava conversar com um convidado, enquanto sua irmã ou seu pai faziam comentários cortantes. Infelizmente a princesa teve pouco sucesso em lidar com as farpas verbais.

Ela ficava era facilmente irritada e quando seu temperamento despertava, ela só dizia o que vinha primeiro a sua mente. Era raramente útil.

Depois da quarta ou quinta vez, ela bateu o pé e gritou. "Eu não posso fazer isto. Não posso. É inútil tentar. Deixem-me em paz." Ela tentou fugir da sala.

Sasuke pegou e a segurou. "Lady Tsunade, eu acredito que todos nós estamos precisando de um refresco. Você vê algo para trazer para nós?"

A senhora entendeu o que ele pediu e saiu da sala.

Ele foi até Sakura e pegou seu braço. "Você não está tentando," ele disse. "Eu espero mais cooperação."

"Eu estou!" Ela protestou. "Eu estou tentando. Só não posso fazer isto."

"Você pode fazer isto. Se você quiser passar algum tempo em seu jardim, você terá que fazer melhor. Tente de novo. Você deve aprender a controlar seu temperamento. Você fará melhor se não ficar tão irritada."

"Você espera demais. Eu não posso fazer isto. Eu não posso parar minha irritação."

"Você pode. Só pare e pense antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Respire fundo e conte até dez."

"'Não vai funcionar."

"Vai se você tentar."

Uma batida na porta precedeu o retorno da Lady Tsunade. Dois empregados a seguiram, levando bandejas carregadas de pão, fatias de carne, frutas e canecas de cerveja inglesa. Eles gastaram algum tempo comendo e em seguida retomaram as lições.

Apesar de sua insistência, as lições da tarde foram pouco melhores do que as da manhã. Sakura tentou algumas vezes pendurar seu temperamento, mas na maior parte ela não pareceu fazer qualquer esforço para isso.

Em um cenário, Lady Tsunade fingiu ser o Sir James Devenish, um velho cavaleiro famosamente lascivo. No papel, a senhora, pôs sua mão na coxa da Sakura, como o Sir James tinha sido conhecido por fazer em muitas ocasiões quando se acomodava próximo a uma jovem senhora atraente. A primeira vez, Sakura apenas a cutucou para fora. A segunda vez, ela se virou e disse bem alto, "Tire sua mão da minha perna. É impróprio."

No papel de seu pai, Sasuke disse "Sakura, se comporte. É ainda menos correto você fazer uma cena. Comporte-se como uma lady."

"É certo uma senhora não fazer nenhum protesto quando um homem a toca de uma maneira imprópria?"

"Uma senhora sabe como lidar com tais situações sem fazer uma cena sobre isto."

Ela deu um suspiro profundo e olhou para ele. "Então é claro que eu não sou nenhuma verdadeira lady." Ela se virou e tentou sair da sala.

"Fique" Sasuke ordenou. "Você não partirá." Ele abandonou a voz que costumava imitar seu pai. "Venha e se sente. Lady Tsunade—se você estivesse nesta situação, o que você teria feito?"

"Eu teria discretamente movido a sua mão fora da minha coxa a primeira vez," ela disse. "Quando ele fizesse isto novamente, eu teria cutucado ou chutado por debaixo da mesa. Se isto não funcionasse, eu sussurraria em sua orelha que se ele não removesse a sua mão, eu seria forçada a fazer algo que poderia embaraçá-lo. Se ele ainda tentasse me sentir, eu iria olhar debaixo da mesa e deixar todo mundo saber que algo escovou minha perna. Eu diria que temi ser um rato ou ratazana. Na verdade, todos saberiam o que aconteceu. Ele não faria isto novamente naquela refeição."

Sakura suspirou. "Não me lembro de fazer estas coisas no momento."

"Você pode só permanecer tranquila e pensar, em vez de imediatamente ficar irritada ou tentar fazer algo."

"Não sei como fazer isto," ela protestou.

"Da próxima vez, quando algo acontecer que chatear você, eu quero que você fique quieta e não diga nada por um minuto inteiro," ele disse. "Conte os sessenta segundos sob sua respiração."

Ela disse nada, mas franziu a testa e deu de ombros.

Na próxima vez que eles fizeram uma cena de um jovem homem a importunando, Sasuke esperou ela hesitar e pensar. Isso não aconteceu. Ela imediatamente ficou irritada e lhe disse "mantenha-se afastado e me deixe em paz."

"Não," Sasuke lembrou a ela. "Calmamente, Princesa. Pense no que você pode dizer a ele. Comente sobre sua sagacidade esterlina ser tão opressiva que você pode ter seu brilho escasso. Pergunte a ele porque ele acredita que tais palavras deviam impressionar você. Diga a ele sua pobre mente simplesmente não se equipara a profundidade de sua compreensão. Qualquer coisa desse tipo dirá a ele o que você verdadeiramente pensa sobre sua tolice."

"Eu não posso pensar sobre essas coisas," ela insistiu.

Eles fizeram pequenos progressos reais naquela tarde. Entretanto eles continuaram a repetir vários cenários que a chateavam, ela parecia não se lembrar de ficar tranquila e contar em vez de gritar ou dizer algo que não devia.

Na hora do jantar, eles tinham conseguido quase nada. Todos os três estavam aborrecidos e frustrados com a falta de progresso. Sasuke não queria arriscar levá-la para jantar em público, assim ele teve um jantar para o dois sendo trazido, enquanto Lady Tsunade desceu para a refeição do estado. Seu jantar privado foi muito tranquilo, o momento tenso com nenhum deles comendo mais do que o necessário para mantê-los. Sasuke passou o tempo pensando em como chegar até ela.

Quando eles terminaram, ele a acompanhou para seus próprios aposentos e fixou um guarda na porta bloqueada para impedi-la de sair sem sua permissão.

Quando ele se deitou na cama naquela noite, ele teve uma ideia. Pareceu bastante drástica para ele, talvez até um pouco cruel, ainda poderia ter um efeito onde suas palavras não fizeram. Veio para ele quando considerou que a Princesa Sakura cresceu sem orientação ou disciplina, então era muito mais duro para ela quando tentava aprender isso agora. Ele lembrou como seu pai tinha aplicado a disciplina em sua ninhada teimosa quando ele tinha sido uma criança. A correia tinha sido dolorosa e eficaz, embora isso só tivesse aplicado algumas vezes. Levou só algumas surras. Depois daquelas, a mera ameaça de outra produziu os resultados desejados.

* * *

_**Huauahuahua esse Sasuke tá impossível! Mas infelizmente é só assim que a nossa Sakurinha funciona, hauhauhaua próximo capitulo vai prometer hein mas relaxem ela não vai ser espancada não, hauhauhau! Bjs meninas, sexta volto com mais!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo hot! Bom fim de semana meninas!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo Oito_**

Na manhã seguinte, ele descobriu seu cinto de couro mais pesado, trouxe isto com ele para a sala onde trabalharia com Sakura e alertou a Lady Tsunade o que tinha planejado. A senhora ficou inicialmente chocada e consternada. Quando explicou seu raciocínio para ela, ela veio para aceitar isto.

"Sim, talvez 'sarja funcione," ela concordou. "Eu espero que você não precise ser indevidamente severo com ela."

"Prefiro não ser."

A Princesa Sakura definitivamente não era a favor da ideia. "Você vai me bater cada vez que eu falhar em me controlar?" Ela disse, soando descrente e revoltada. "Seguramente até você não pode ser tão cruel."

"Não é cruel," ele disse. "Nós precisamos tentar um caminho diferente para ensiná-la a controlar seu temperamento. As palavras e o incentivo e a prática não ajudaram ontem. Eu não serei severo demais. A primeira vez, você terá apenas um golpe, a segunda vez dois, com outro golpe adicionado ao total, cada vez que você falhar em se controlar. Você deve não só se controlar, mas responder ao insulto de um modo razoável ou eficaz, ou eu darei um golpe fora do total da próxima vez. Não é meu desejo machucá-la, mas você não aprendeu qualquer autodisciplina até agora, então agora nós devemos usar medidas drásticas para ensiná-la rapidamente."

"É severo e cruel," ela protestou. "Lady Tsunade, certamente você não pode tolerar isto!"

"Minha querida, eu gosto de você, sabe," a senhora respondeu. "Mas o Lorde Sasuke tem um ponto e eu acho que vale a pena tentar. Eu não o deixarei te machucar gravemente, mas você precisa aprender esta lição."

Porque ela começou irritada, as primeiras tentativas não foram bem. Sua teimosia a inclinou até para tentar se controlar.

Sua primeira interpretação era em um cenário simples onde a Lady Tsunade fingiu ser a língua acida da filha do Conde de Scottsleigh. Aquela mulher jovem acharia algo para criticar sobre alguém. Quando Lady Tsunade, em caráter, fez um comentário sobre os modos brutos da Sakura, a Princesa explodiu em um discurso inflamado.

Sasuke tomou seu braço, a curvou na parte de trás de uma cadeira e estalou o cinto pesado abaixo em seu traseiro. A roupa sem duvida nenhuma absorveu a maior parte da força do golpe, mas ela gritou um protesto de qualquer maneira.

"Isto não é justo," ela disse. "É cruel e brutal."

Sasuke e Lady Tsunade ignoraram seus protestos. "Sente-se," Sasuke disse a Princesa. Os próximos cenários foram tão mal. Quando soou o sino do meio-dia, Sakura tinha recebido seis golpes. Ela gritou protestos cada vez mais, gritando, chamando-lhe nomes, descrevendo-o como um bruto, um animal e usando uma linguagem que ele não teria imaginado que ela conhecia. Ela se recusou a ficar no lugar e tentou chutar e esmurrar ele, até que Lady Tsunade teve que segurá-la. Depois que os seis golpes foram entregues, eles pararam para uma refeição rápida, então retomaram as lições.

Quando eles foram para oito golpes, no meio tarde, Sasuke se perguntou se realmente estava sendo muito severo e cruel. Apesar de todas as punições tinham sido por acima de roupas, a essa altura, ela tinha que estar ficando bastante dolorida. Como sempre, Lady Tsunade tinha que segurá-la sobre a cadeira e era claramente uma luta para ela. A Princesa gritava com cada golpe do cinto, entretanto ele não atingiu muito duro, até o sexto golpe. Após um grito alto e prolongado naquele golpe, ela rompeu em lágrimas e começou a pleitear, "Não mais. Pare. Por favor, não mais. Eu não posso aguentar isto. Verdadeiramente, eu não posso aguentar isto." Ela chorou de um modo que fez seu estômago apertar em condolência.

Os dois últimos golpes não eram mais do que leves toques do cinto para suas nádegas. Ainda mesmo quando tudo estava terminado, em vez de saltar e abusar dele em voz alta, como tinha sido seu costume, ela permaneceu curvada sobre a cadeira, soluçando implacavelmente. A Lady Tsunade acariciou levemente seus cabelos e tentou acalmá-la.

Sasuke a ergueu da cadeira e a girou em direção a ele. Ela não resistiu ou protestou quando ele a puxou em seus braços e a envolveu apertando seu rosto contra seu tórax.

Acima de sua cabeça, a Lady Tsunade chamou sua atenção e movimentou a cabeça em direção à porta. Ele movimentou a cabeça de volta e a mulher deixou o quarto.

Durante algum tempo, ele deixou Sakura chorar e lamentar. Suas lágrimas ensoparam sua camisa, mas ela não disse nada.

Ele correu suas mãos por seu cabelo para acalmá-la e a abraçou forte. Quando ela começou a acalmar, ele colocou um dedo em baixo de seu queixo e ergueu seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. Lágrimas umedeciam suas bochechas. Ela parecia suave, triste e vulnerável. Ele não se conteve. Ele se inclinou e a beijou.

Seus lábios estremeceram e se separaram ligeiramente em surpresa no contato. Ela saboreava tão doce quanto à geleia em seus doces favoritos.

Isso o chocou. Ele quisera dizer que o beijo seria uma breve saudação reconfortante, um sinal de afeto.

Nada mais. Mas quando seus lábios estavam-nos dela, tudo parecia mudar. Ele não podia levar-se a quebrar o contato. Ele queria saber mais dela. Sua língua não podia aguentar ficar sem saber o gosto de seus lábios, então ele roubou isto através deles, de um lado para outro. Ela estremeceu contra ele, mas não se afastou.

Ela abriu sua boca um pouco mais. Sua língua não precisou de mais convite para se mexer escovar através de seus dentes e saborear as profundidades ricas, mornas dela. Ela gemeu profundamente em sua garganta.

Calor e pressão se reuniram em sua virilha quando seu membro subiu em continência para ela. Estranho. Ele raramente perdia o controle de uma situação tão completamente, mas ela estava o amarrando em nós.

Ele teve algumas mulheres antes, mas nenhuma delas tinha conseguido ficar sob sua pele na medida em que ela fez. Alguns delas tinham sido mais bonitas ou mais atraentes que a Princesa Sakura. Todas elas tinham sido bem humoradas, mais doces, mais adaptáveis. Nunca tinha ocorrido para ele que doce e bondosa poderia ser chato, mas no momento, ele não podia imaginar estar excitado por uma mulher gentil e obediente.

Sasuke correu seus dedos através de suas bochechas e em seu cabelo. Parecia como seda contra suas mãos. Seus seios pressionados em seu tórax. Suas mãos deslizaram abaixo ao longo de seus ombros e ao redor sob seus braços, seus dedos se espalharam de forma que seus polegares ficaram contra a parte inferior de seus seios. Quando ele mordiscou seus lábios, ela choramingou ligeiramente e envolveu seus braços ao redor sua cintura, arrastando ele mais íntimo contra ela.

Falta de ar finalmente o forçou a recuar, mas ele não a largou. Ele esperava que ela tentasse dar um bofetão ou chutá-lo ou ao menos chamá-lo de vários nomes que certamente mereceria.

Ela não fez.

Sakura olhou para ele, seus olhos largos, suaves, suplicando.

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou a ele.

"Por quê? Por que o que?"

"Por que você me beijou? Você não gosta de mim. Eu sou um caminho para conseguir o que você quer. Ou isso é o que o beijo é? Outra forma de bajulação para me induzir a fazer o que deseja?"

"Por que você assume que eu não gosto de você?"

"Por que eu devia assumir qualquer outra coisa?"

Sasuke suspirou. "Na verdade, sem motivo algum. No entanto, você devia ter mais convicção em si mesma. Você é uma mulher adorável, atraente."

"E ainda me vê só como um caminho para conseguir o que você quer."

"Não é assim," ele disse, mas a honestidade o forçou a adicionar, "Ou não só por isso. Embora eu pudesse preferir isto e certamente faria minha vida e tarefa mais fácil se eu não fizesse, na verdade, eu acho que gosto de você."

"Você mostra isto bastante esquisitamente então, insultando-me e me espancando pelo comportamento passado."

"Não é assim. Pais disciplinam suas crianças porque eles querem que eles aprendam o comportamento adequado. Eles cuidam de suas crianças e querem treiná-las para estarem prontas para lidar com o mundo quando elas estiverem crescidas. É uma pena que você não aprendeu essas lições quando era uma criança. Agora é mais difícil."

"Você diz a si mesmo que é assim, mas na verdade, eu acredito que você só faz isso para ganhar a recompensa que meu pai oferece."

Sasuke desenhou uma respiração profunda. Existia verdade no que ela disse, mas ainda… "Quando eu te conheci era o caso," ele admitiu. "Ainda nos últimos dias, quando eu comecei a te conhecer, eu também comecei a admirar muitas coisas sobre você. Se seu pai fosse mudar de ideia agora e disser que não haveria nenhuma recompensa, eu ainda continuaria a tentar ensiná-la."

Ela olhou fixamente para ele, estudando sua expressão, possivelmente tentando avaliar a verdade de suas palavras.

Depois de um minuto, ela suspirou profundamente. "Quem me dera que eu pudesse acreditar em você."

Ele agitou sua cabeça. "O que vamos fazer com você, Princesa Sakura?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu desejo que você não me espanque mais. Estou dolorida o suficiente, na verdade."

Ele tomou uma decisão rápida. "Não haverá mais hoje. Para o resto do dia, nós estudaremos outras coisas. O quão bem você dança?" Ele perguntou.

Ela agitou sua cabeça e levantou um ombro. "Não muito bem, eu temo. Já vi outros dançando e algumas vezes tentei imitar os passos, mas isso é outra coisa que pareço não ter nenhum talento."

"Talento tem um pequeno papel a desempenhar na dança deste tipo. Você simplesmente tem que fazer isto muitas vezes o suficiente para aprender os passos. Nós começaremos com os passos mais simples e trabalharemos a partir daí."

O resto da tarde passou mais agradavelmente do que a primeira parte do dia.

Lady Tsunade encontrou um tocador de alaúde para entrar e escolher várias melodias para eles, enquanto ela chamou os movimentos. Sasuke foi o parceiro de Sakura.

Ela se movia com uma graça natural que fez um encanto observá-la e seu senso inato de ritmo significava que ela aprendeu os movimentos rapidamente. Eles começaram com as viradas mais simples, mergulhos e ela os dominou rapidamente. Demorou um pouco mais quando eles partiram para as manobras mais complicadas.

Eles tiveram suas parcelas de erros e vacilos, mas isso não pareceu irritá-la e deprimi-la como sua provocação verbal anteriormente tinha feito.

Uma vez que ela pegou os vários passos, ele mostrou-lhe como colocá-los juntos em uma dança redonda simples. Normalmente isso envolveria outro casal com quatro deles em um círculo, mas falhando a presença dos outros, eles imaginaram um segundo par e prosseguiram com os passos como se eles estivessem lá.

Ela gostava de dançar. Só depois dos primeiros círculos, a carranca que ela tinha usado a maior parte do dia suavizou e iluminou. Seu rosto esvaziou ligeiramente com o esforço e o prazer disto.

"Você pisa levemente, princesa," Sasuke disse a ela quando eles brevemente vieram ombro a ombro em um padrão de diamante.

Seus olhos se iluminaram com prazer quando ela girou para olhar para ele. "Anos de trabalho no jardim me fizeram mais flexível."

"Claramente plantou uma graça natural em você."

Um rubor rosa transformou suas bochechas. "Eu cresci nisto," ela admitiu.

"Isso decorre de todo o trabalho que você faz para as plantas?"

"Eu acredito que é cultivado junto com eles."

"Você prospera como eles fazem. E dançando você parece florescer."

Seus olhos brilhavam com prazer quando ela andou em direção a ele novamente "Eu sinto uma afinidade com a flor se abrindo ao sol."

"De onde vem a luz neste caso?" Ele perguntou. "O que brilha tanto para que suas pétalas se desdobrem para isto?"

Várias batidas passaram antes de ela responder. "Possivelmente é a música que invade minha alma. Ou talvez seja o resplendor de suas palavras, meu senhor, me mostrando possibilidades inesperadas antes."

Isso o parou por um momento, quando ele considerou o que ela implicou. "Talvez haja luz em torno de você, esperando nutri-la, você apenas removeu a si mesma das sombras," ele respondeu.

"Talvez eu nunca fosse capaz de ver qualquer coisa, exceto a sombra até agora e não sabia que existia tal luz solar."

"Talvez você não desejasse saber. Seu lugar sombrio era tão confortável. Você não sentiu nenhuma necessidade de emergir e ver se existia qualquer outra coisa."

Ela tropeçou um pouco e teria caído se ele não a pegasse. Ciente da Lady Tsunade assistindo eles, ele não ousou fazer mais nada do que esfregar seus braços e sorrir para os olhos dela brilhando.

"Eu imploro perdão, meu senhor," ela disse. "Minhas raízes são propensas a complicar-se."

"É comum para todos nós ocasionalmente tropeçarmos," ele disse quando retomaram pelos passos. Quando ela juntou-se mãos com ele para um rodopio, ele perguntou, "Mas o que você diria se sua irmã estivesse atrás de você na fila e me dissesse, 'Perdoe Sakura, meu senhor, ela não tem nenhuma graça'?"

Ela andou de volta fez uma reverência e se moveu adiante novamente. "Eu diria, 'Por favor, perdoe a Ino, meu senhor, ela é carente de bondade'."

"Perfeito," ele disse, sorrindo para ela. "E se seu pai dissesse, 'Sakura, você não aprende a fazer qualquer coisa sem se fazer de tola a si mesma? '"

"Eu diria, 'Seu perdão, pai. Claro que posso aprender, se alguém fosse tão propenso a me ensinar."

"E ele diria, 'Mas você não permitiu que ninguém te ensinasse até agora. Você lutou e gritou e mandou embora todos àqueles que te ensinariam'."

Sakura lhe deu um sorriso irônico quando fez uma reverência e girou. "É minha culpa que você não achou ninguém que foi capaz de me ensinar? Até agora, é isto? Eu acredito que o fato de que o Mestre Sasuke tem feito defende que a falha era-nos outros professores, em vez de mim mesma."

Ele balançou a cabeça em sua direção quando eles fizeram um pulo e saltaram o passo. "Bem feito!" Ele lançou outros insultos e comentários depreciativos para ela, mas ela respondeu a maioria deles com a mesma sagacidade.

O sino soou o alertando que o jantar logo seria servido interrompendo seus divertimentos. Sasuke despediu o músico para se preparar para a noite.

"Eu devo precisar me arrumar bem antes de descer para o jantar," Lady Tsunade disse. "Você vai vir?"

"Hoje à noite não," Sasuke decidiu. "Amanhã talvez. Você enviará algo aqui para cima para nós?"

"Claro," a senhora concordou. "Você sabe que os convidados estão começando a chegar para as próximas núpcias. Você vai continuar com suas lições amanhã?"

"Sim, mas com uma veia um pouco diferente. Lady Tsunade, você tem uma lista de convidados para as celebrações?"

"Eu posso obter uma."

"Excelente. Você faria isso hoje à noite? Então venha amanhã e examine cuidadosamente isto com Sakura. Eu gostaria que você dissesse a ela sobre cada pessoa que estará vindo. Tudo o que você sabe sobre seus antecedentes, sua família, seus interesses especiais e mais particularmente qualquer fofoca relativa a eles. Você pode fazer isto?"

A senhora sorriu para ele. "Com toda a certeza. Será um prazer na verdade. O rei olha de sobrancelhas franzidas a transmissão de fofoca. Ou então ele diz em público. Reservadamente, ele gosta profundamente disto e é muito desconfortável se ele não for o primeiro, a saber, de qualquer boa história."

"Então eu darei a manhã para você ensinar a Sakura. Por favor, tenha uma costureira aqui à tarde."

A senhora assentiu com a cabeça e partiu, dando ao par um sorriso arqueado à medida que ia. "Aproveite o resto das aulas de dança," ela disse de uma maneira sugestiva.

"Vamos percorrer o padrão preto novamente," ele sugeriu.

Sakura não hesitou. Seus olhos estavam acesos e suas bochechas lavadas com prazer. Se ela estivesse cansada de todo, não mostrou. Ele estava começando a sentir sua respiração vir mais difícil, mas não tão desconfortável que ele precisava pôr um fim.

Uma batida na porta precedeu a chegada do seu jantar e lhe poupou a necessidade de admitir sua falta de resistência. Os acendedores de lampião colocaram tochas frescas nos suportes e as deixaram acesas enquanto um par de empregadas partia lâminas de pão, carne e legumes e despejava vinho em copos para eles.

Ele estendeu um braço para a princesa quando os empregados partiram. "Você se juntará a mim para jantar hoje à noite, sua alteza?" Ele perguntou com formalidade estudada.

"Minha gratidão, meu senhor e eu vou."

Ele a ajudou a sentar-se antes dele se sentar no lugar oposto, enfrentando ela através da pequena mesa.

"Sem fingir esta noite. Fale para que possamos relaxar e ficar confortáveis." E assim foi.

Ele lhe disse sobre sua família, puxando para fora toda história engraçada que ele podia recordar para divertir e entretê-la. Com tantos irmãos e irmãs, ele tinha uma riqueza de material para utilizar. Ele nem si poupou. Ele até contou o momento embaraçoso quando todos eles desceram para o rio para nadar em um dia quente de verão. Ele e seus irmãos jogavam um jogo onde eles perseguiram um ao outro ao redor. Ele acabou preso em um arbusto de espinho em sua pele nua. Todos os seus irmãos levaram quase uma hora para consegui-lo livre e o deixar coberto de arranhões da cabeça aos pés.

Sakura riu tanto que ele temeu que ela dividisse suas roupas.

Após a refeição eles praticaram dança novamente, sem música ou alguém chamando os passos.

Eles foram pelos movimentos para uma linha danças, fazendo _hays e caprioles_ com companheiros dançarinos imaginários. Um que eles repetiram várias vezes era chamado "Lance a Duquesa." Sua parte favorita era a seção que lhe deu o nome: A senhora pularia em direção a seu companheiro, que iria pegá-la no ar e a lançaria para o lado.

Sakura começou a fazer variações, chutando para fora para um lado ou outro ou levantando seus braços e batendo palmas enquanto flutuava ao lado. Quando ela tentou dar uma pirueta no ar, porém ela tropeçou na aterrissagem e teria caído se ele não tivesse a apanhado.

Ele devia ter deixado-a ir imediatamente, mas ao invés disso ele a puxou contra ele. Com seus seios macios pressionados contra seu tórax, seu cabelo sedoso ao lado de seu rosto e suas mãos em seus braços, ele não podia aguentar libertá-la.

Quando ela olhou para ele, seus lábios se separaram ligeiramente, ele não podia ajudar a si mesmo. Sua expressão implorou que ele continuasse a ensiná-la o que mulher podia sentir. Ele teve que mergulhar sua cabeça e saborear a doçura. Seus lábios eram quentes e firmes. Ela estremeceu delicadamente contra ele quando ele os mordiscou. Calor derramou por ele, reuniu em sua virilha e empurrou seu membro em atenção rígida. Quando ele sondou com sua língua, ela abriu para ele. Dentro de sua boca era morno e liso, assim como sua suas partes seria sem duvida quente e apertada e insinuante ao redor de seu membro. Suas mãos acariciaram abaixo em suas costas e ao longo de seus lados. Ela era tão quente, tão suave, tão deliciosamente viva e cheia de espírito. "Você é tão bonita," ele disse para ela. "Claramente a dança concorda com você. Seus olhos são cintilantes e a cor é alta em suas bochechas." Ele acariciou as palmas de suas mãos e desceu pelos seus braços sob as mangas soltas de sua capa. "Mas você não está quente? Talvez se você fosse tirar isto, você sentiria frio dançando."

Seus grandes olhos verdes ficaram largos por um momento, então um pequeno sorriso entortou sua boca novamente. "Talvez você tenha razão, meu senhor," ela disse. "Você faria a honra de me ajudar a remover isto?"

"Com prazer." Ele soltou os laços que seguravam o vestido no lugar e a ajudou deslizando isso para fora. Ela parecia adorável em apenas no tubinho fino, sem manga cobrindo seu corpo alto, esbelto.

"Agora vamos fazer o Surrey Bransle novamente," ele sugeriu, segurando sua mão fora para ela fazer-lhe parceria na dança. Eles fizeram um ensaio altamente enérgico da dança, mergulhando ao redor de companheiros dançarinos imaginários, adicionando travessuras e rodopios extras, tocando um ao outro mais do que a dança propriamente pedia. A sensação de sua mão contra seu tórax era uma doce tortura.

No fim da dança, ela o chocou dizendo, "Você parece um pouco corado e superaquecido, Lorde Sasuke. Eu acredito que seria melhor remover sua túnica assim você pode refrescar-se." Seu tom era sério, mas um demônio travesso de diversão brilhava em seus olhos, embora ela tentasse manter sua expressão séria.

"Talvez você tenha razão." Ele enxugou uma gota bastante genuína de suor que rolou para baixo em sua têmpora. "Você me ajudaria?"

Sua respiração pegou e ela hesitou por um segundo antes de assentir com a cabeça e chegar para os laços nos lados. Uma vez que ela os desamarrou, ele puxou a túnica pela sua cabeça e colocou isto de lado. Felizmente sua camisa era longa e solta o suficiente para cobrir de maneira eficaz a protuberância de seu membro ingurgitado, que esticava o tecido apertado de seus calções.

Eles fizeram um Senhor Andrew McKinley, outra dança de linha que envolvia companheiros dançarinos imaginários. Eles se esconderam debaixo dos braços dos companheiros invisíveis e giraram ao redor no ar desocupado.

Quando eles reuniram-se, ajustaram seus corpos muito mais íntimos do que seria considerado adequado. Ao longo da dança, raramente seu olhar moveu do seu, salvo para vaguear para baixo e para cima pelo seu corpo novamente. Na verdade, ela quase o devorou com os olhos.

Como eles terminaram o último rodopio e floreios, ela se debruçou contra ele, sua mão apertada em seu tórax. "Meu senhor," ela disse, "eu acredito que você ainda está bastante quente. Talvez você devesse remover isto também." Ela segurou sua camisa.

Ele parou a sua mão, pressionando sua própria sobre isto. "Princesa Sakura, nós nos aventuramos em território perigoso aqui. Talvez você não entenda o perigo, mas eu sou um homem e eu tenho pouco controle. Ele já está esticado muito fino."

Ela desenhou uma respiração profunda. "Não, meu senhor, eu entendo o perigo, apesar de não ter a profundidade de conhecimento que eu desejaria. Mas considere: Estou para casar em breve, e eu não tenho nenhuma mãe para me ensinar sobre os modos de homens e mulheres. Minha irmã não fará isso. Você é meu tutor, contratado para me instruir nos modos de uma senhora. Isto não é um dos deveres de uma senhora? Para saber como agradar o seu senhor?"

Ele não tinha nenhuma resposta imediata para ela. Seus instintos diziam que este curso era carregado de perigo, embora o perigo principal pudesse ser seu próprio coração, que estava se tornando extremamente enrolado em torno da princesa. Mas ela estava certa que não tinha ninguém mais para instruí-la nessas coisas, coisas que um marido poderia esperar que ela conhecesse.

Ele suspirou. "Você tem certeza disso?"

"Acho que sim," ela respondeu.

Ele juntou a parte inferior da camisa e puxou-a por cima de sua cabeça. Ela olhou fixamente em fascínio o seu tórax, então olhou para baixo e a deixou olhar o resto, a protuberância de seu membro. Ela deu um suspiro forte, mas não disse nada.

Ele a levou nos passos do Clevian Gavotte, uma dança que reunia os parceiros mais vezes e mais próximos. Cada vez que ela pisava a frente e eles ficavam cara a cara, ele a desenhou contra seu corpo, deixando seus seios esmagarem em seu tórax, enquanto a protuberância do seu membro pressionava contra seu abdômen.

Sempre que podia, ela colocava uma mão em seu tórax, sentindo os músculos lá ou acariciando a pele. Algumas vezes ele teve que cerrar seus dentes quando seus toques o despertavam muito ferozmente que ele temia que fosse explodir. Ele queria mais dela. Muito mais.

Sem perder o passo, no meio da dança, ele disse: "Meu amor, eu temo que você também esteja muito, muito quente. Remova seu tubinho."

Um olhar de pânico relampejou através de seu rosto e ela tropeçou. Ele pegou e a levantou.

"Você não precisa fazer isto, se você não desejar isto," ele disse.

"Não, meu senhor, eu desejo. Eu estou só um pouco… nervosa." Ela voltou para cima em um passo e tirou o tubinho por cima de sua cabeça. Enquanto ela tomava um momento para remover suas sandálias e meias finas compridas, ele chutou suas botas.

Quando ele olhou de volta para ela, seus joelhos ficaram vacilantes e ele mal parava em pé. Ela era até mais bonita do que ele podia ter imaginado. Seus seios não eram grandes, mas apenas rechonchudos o suficiente para fazer um bom punhado. As palmas das suas mãos coçavam para sentir eles. Seus quadris tinham uma curva suave, agradável e coroavam pernas longas, delgadas.

Ele estendeu uma mão. "Vamos dançar mais um pouco?" Ele perguntou. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e pôs a sua palma da mão na dele. Ele não tirou seus olhos dela. Suas pernas se moviam em linhas encantadoras e seios balançavam levemente à medida que saltitavam e rodopiavam. A pressão em sua virilha fazia o movimento quase doloroso.

Cada vez que a dança a trouxe perto dele, ele a puxou contra seu tórax e a beijou profundamente. Ela gemeu e correu seus dedos em seu cabelo, segurando sua boca na sua própria. Ele deslizou suas mãos para baixo ao longo de suas costas e quadris para o bojo de suas nádegas e pressionava-os contra sua virilha.

"Você está me matando," ele murmurou contra sua boca. "Eu quero tanto você que dói."

"Ensine-me," ela respondeu. Ela enganchou seus dedos no topo de seus calções, a única peça de roupa que permanecia nele. Ela arrastou o tecido, para baixo deixando seu membro pular livre.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela olhou fixamente para ele. "É tão grande! Seguramente nem todos os homens são de tal tamanho. Como você esconde isto sob seus calções?"

"Cresce maior quando um homem está na presença de uma mulher que o atrai." Ele saiu dos calções.

Uma vez que eles estavam fora, ele a levou através da porta para seus aposentos. Ele estava grato pela privacidade, da porta de ligação. Ele não favoreceu perambulando pelos corredores desnudos.

Ele ergueu Sakura sobre sua cama e inclinou-se para beijá-la. Ele deixou seus lábios perambularem de seu rosto até seus seios. Ele lambeu e chupou, saboreando a consistência suave da carne, puxando as pontas em sua boca, acariciando até que ela estava gemendo e crescendo tensa. Ela saboreava tão doce quanto qualquer coisa que ele já tinha posto a sua língua. Ele cutucou suas coxas separadamente e correu suas mãos para cima e para baixo pela pele tenra dos interiores, trabalhando para cima.

Quando ele deslizou um dedo ao longo de sua fenda, ela saltou e guinchou. Ela já estava úmida e escorregadia lá. Ele separou as pétalas de sua vagina e acariciou as dobras de dentro. Sakura gemeu e começou a arquejar quando ela cresceu mais retesada. "Sasuke," ela gemeu. "O que você está fazendo para mim?"

"Preparando você," ele disse. "Você não gosta disto?"

"Sim, mas—oh," ela disse, gemendo em um longo suspiro.

"Relaxe nisto." Ele achou a pérola, o centro do prazer da sua mulher e começou a acariciá-lo. Seu rosto atarraxou em uma careta tensa de prazer insuportável, enquanto seu corpo inteiro cresceu retesado e mais tenso enquanto ele continuou. Com sua outra mão, ele inseriu um dedo na abertura de seu ventre e sentiu ao redor até que ele encontrou a barreira de sua virgindade. Ele não sondou mais longe, mas acariciou dentro de seu ventre, enquanto com sua outra mão, ele acariciou mais forte. Ela guinchou e se contorceu até que finalmente ela gritou e seu corpo convulsionou em torno do dedo que ele tinha dentro dela com espasmos de liberação.

Ele docemente a acariciava, enquanto as ondas de liberação continuavam a rolar sobre ela.

Quando ela finalmente se acalmou, ela olhou para ele e disse, "Você tem uma maneira surpreendente de preparar uma senhora." Ela agarrou seu rosto e a puxou para ele para um beijo. Ele se esticou ao lado dela na cama e a aninhou em seus braços.

"Nem todos os homens sabem desse segredo de preparar uma senhora para sua entrada, mas se seu futuro marido não fizer você deve contar a ele sobre isto."

Ele não queria pensar nela com outro homem. Ele apertou seu domínio sobre ela como se pudesse mantê-la em seus braços para sempre. Mas não era para ser. Ao invés de insistir em pensamentos desconfortáveis, ele se moveu para ajoelhar entre suas pernas. "Eu acredito em que é geralmente desconfortável para uma senhora sua primeira vez. Eu serei tão gentil quanto possível, mas você deve me dizer se não puder aguentar isto."

"Eu confio na sua gentileza, Sasuke," ela disse. Seus olhos verdes eram suaves, sua expressão quietamente tenra quando ela o observava.

Ele apertou seu membro nas dobras de sua fenda, buscando a entrada. Achando isto, ele começou a deslizar nela, assistindo seu rosto. A barreira de sua virgindade o parou. Até agora ela parecia estar tolerando seu tamanho, mas não existia nenhuma maneira fácil, gentil de fazer isto. Ele se retirou, então mergulhou duro nela, forçando a barreira. Ela clamou, e ele parou, esperando ela se habituar à intrusão. Era agonizante para controlar a si mesmo e ficar quieto dentro dela quando seu membro gritava para a ação. Todavia, ele devia isto a ela e fez o esforço.

Ele escovou uma mão por seu cabelo. "O pior de tudo acabou agora," ele prometeu. Após um minuto ou dois, ela começou a relaxar. Mantendo seus movimentos gentis, ele começou a deslizar dentro e fora, cuidadosamente, assistindo para ter certeza que não causou um desconforto insuportável. Ele não podia se controlar mais.

Ela pegou o ritmo e começou a se mover com ele. A gentileza deu lugar a uma batida mais dura, mais feroz. Ela não parecia se importar e tentou manter o ritmo com ele. Rapidamente o dirigiu ao longo da extremidade e ele derramou sua semente nela.

Posteriormente eles deitaram quietamente juntos por um tempo. Ela se apertou contra ele e ele a segurou com ele. Outra onda de possessividade rolou por ele. O pensamento de outro homem fazendo isso para ela despertou uma repulsa violenta. Ele queria mantê-la com ele sempre.

Quando um ronco suave indicou que ela adormeceu, ele saiu da cama e foi recolher as roupas que eles tinham deixado espalhadas. Percebendo que não estava pronto para dormir ainda, ele retornou aos seus aposentos, encontrou sua espada e levou de volta para a sala grande onde ele teria espaço suficiente para praticar alguns movimentos. Ele não tinha nenhuma ideia de quanto tempo ele simulou, se defendeu, se abaixou e girou, mas finalmente seu corpo cresceu cansado o suficiente para invalidar sua mente inquieta. Quando ele se deitou, adormeceu depressa.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo Nove_**

No dia seguinte, como ele solicitou, Lady Tsunade fez um trabalho bastante minucioso de preencher a Princesa Sakura com todas as fofocas que ela sabia sobre todos atualmente na residência, visitando o castelo ou esperando chegar para o casamento. Sakura escutou avidamente, questionou em alguns casos e até mesmo uma vez a Lady teve que desenhar um diagrama ilustrando o complexo emaranhado de relações familiares rosnando um grupo.

À tarde, uma costureira e seu jovem assistente entraram para trabalhar no guarda-roupa da Sakura. Ele queria que ela brilhasse mais intensamente que as tochas na companhia do tribunal.

Ela não era obviamente tão bonita quanto sua irmã, mas seu espírito ígneo e graça inata podiam fazê-la mais atraente.

Ela não estava entusiasmada em permanecer de pé e posar para a costureira, mas ela se submeteu a isto com exasperação resignada.

Quando ele disse a ela, que queria que ela se juntasse para jantar com sua família naquela noite, um olhar de pânico absoluto relampejou em seu rosto. "Não sei como eu posso fazer isto," ela disse. "Depois da última vez… eu estarei muito envergonhada."

"O que é provável que alguém diga?" Ele perguntou.

"Ino não deixa de comentar meus últimos fracassos."

"O que você pensa que ela dirá?"

"Eu suponho que ela dirá algo como, 'Você esta de volta! Eu espero que você não nos envergonhe muito desta vez'."

"E como você responderá a isso?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei," ela disse melancolicamente.

"Claro que você sabe. Pense sobre isso de forma diferente. O que eu diria para ela, se ela dissesse isso para mim?"

"Oh. Você provavelmente diria algo como, 'eu não acho. Eu tenho estudado para aprender gentileza em todas as coisas. Eu até aprendi que não é gentil lembrar os outros seus erros passados."

"Muito bom! E por que você não poderia dizer isso para ela?"

Sua carranca suavizou. "Eu suponho que eu poderia, penso sobre isto no momento."

Ele assentiu. "Você irá. Que outras coisas ela poderia dizer?"

"Eu suponho que ela poderia dizer, 'Você não fará quaisquer perguntas impróprias desta vez, não é?"

"E eu responderia—?"

"Nada é mais impróprio do que a pergunta que você acabou de fazer," ela respondeu.

"Excelente. Eu sabia que você podia fazer isto."

"Mas como eu pensarei nisso no momento?"

"Como você pensou neles agora?"

"Eu não sei. Como você sugeriu, penso no que eu esperaria que você dissesse se estivesse em meu lugar e a resposta parece vir para mim."

"Então é disso que você fará no jantar hoje à noite. Quando alguém fizer um comentário ofensivo para você, você parará e pensará no que eu diria, e você saberá como responder. E… eu tenho algo para te ajudar a lembrar de pensar no que eu diria."

Ela sorriu com a ânsia de uma criança pequena que prometeu um doce. "O que é?"

"Um momento e você verá, mas eu tenho que buscar isto. Espere aqui."

Ele saiu e retornou brevemente com uma bolsa. Parecia que a Princesa Sakura não moveu um músculo em sua ausência.

Quando ele entregou isto para ela, ela segurou por um momento, acariciando a bolsa de tecido suave como se saboreasse as possibilidades. Ela soltou a corda e subverteu a bolsa, permitindo que a pulseira de corrente de ouro deslizasse até a palma de sua mão.

Seus olhos e boca alargaram com surpresa, então um sorriso lento, encantado substituiu o choque. "É bonita." Ela ergueu isto e deixou o ouro refletir a luz.

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Eu duvido que possa igualar a glória das joias que seu pai forneceu para você. Não é muito elaborada ou pesada."

"É a coisa mais adorável que já vi. Eu posso ter joias que brilham muito, mas nenhuma que significa tanto. Quanto tempo eu posso manter isto?"

"É seu." ele disse.

Ele se perguntou se ninguém já deu a ela um presente sem repreensão acompanhando isto, um presente dado por puro amor. Ela parecia chocada e subjugada por isto. Lágrimas começaram em seus olhos e uma deslizou para baixo em sua bochecha. "Obrigada. É lindo." Sua mão tremeu quando ela tentou fixar o gancho para segurar isto em seu pulso esquerdo.

Ele estendeu a mão e prendeu o gancho para ela. "Eu notei que você olha para baixo em suas mãos quando você fica transtornada ou tentando pensar. Sempre que você ver isto, irá lembrá-la a considerar o que eu diria nas circunstâncias."

Ela chupou um par de respirações duras, tentando controlar o impulso de chorar, então ela se lançou contra ele e envolveu seus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Ainda bem, que Lady Tsunade declarou depois da refeição de meio-dia que ela tinha questões importantes a tratar e se retirou para o resto do dia.

Sasuke segurou Sakura perto, beijando e a acariciando. As fitas de seu vestido vieram livres facilmente quando ele puxou. Ele estendeu a mão sob seu tubinho, encontrou um mamilo maduro e começou a acariciá-lo.

Ela gemeu e alcançou em baixo de sua túnica sua camisa e seus calções. O membro dele inchou e pressionou contra o tecido, implorando para ser liberado.

A respiração da Sakura entrou em duros goles. "Por favor," ela implorou, "Depressa."

Ele empurrou o tecido de seu tubinho para baixo até um seio surgir em vista. Ele inclinou-se e o lambeu, desenhou o mamilo em sua boca, chupando ele e fechou seus dentes em torno dele, beliscando suavemente. Ela guinchou e tentou agarrar seus ombros.

Ele colocou suas mãos ao redor de sua cintura e a ergueu, sentando ela em uma mesa perto. Ele empurrou seu tubinho e vestido para cima então eles se agruparam ao redor sua cintura, deixando sua fenda aberta a ele. Enquanto ele deslizava seus dedos sobre sua vagina e mordiscava seu seio, ela trabalhava com suas mãos debaixo de suas roupas novamente e empurrava para baixo seus calções, libertando seu membro esticado.

"Lorde, meu senhor, por favor! Não!"

Ele deslizou para frente quando empurrou dentro dela, espetando-a em seu eixo. Ela gemeu quando ele entrou e a encheu. Uma carranca momentânea mostrou que ela ainda tinha um pouco de dor, mas a expressão logo deu lugar a um prazer intenso. Sua respiração arquejou quando ele bombeou nela.

Ele a sentiu ficando mais e mais apertada. Ele chegou ao redor suas coxas e acariciou sua pérola, acima de onde seu membro se juntava a ela. Ele a derrubou em suas costas um pouco e sondou o buraco inferior. Quando seu dedo entrou lá, ela gritou e culminou em um choque enorme, estremecendo.

Isso pressionou seu pênis tão docemente duro, que sua semente explodiu com ele em uma corrida que o deixou tremendo também.

Eles desmoronaram um contra ao outro quando as réplicas rolaram através deles. Ele acariciou seu cabelo enquanto lutavam para recuperar o fôlego.

O sino soou para avisar sobre o jantar.

Sasuke a levantou e a ajudou a endireitar suas roupas e colocar seu cabelo para cima.

"Seria melhor nós estarmos a caminho para o jantar."

Pânico repentino mostrou em seu rosto, afastando o olhar corado e saciado que ela tinha usado momentos antes. "Eu não estou pronta," ela sussurrou. "Minha irmã dirá algo e eu estarei perplexa."

"Não. Você não ficará." ele a assegurou. "Tenha em mente que os comentários que ela faz e para aparentar ser sofisticada e inteligente, as suas custas. Ela acredita que pode te convencer a agir mal. Se você permanecer tranquila e equilibrada, você parecerá mais graciosa e mais sábia que ela. É verdadeiramente tão simples. E se você tornar isto impossível para ela ter sucesso em induzir você para o mau comportamento, ela terá que desistir ou se esforçar, desta maneira se fazendo parecer pior. Então, se você não conseguir pensar numa boa resposta, até imaginando o que eu poderia dizer, então simplesmente se mantenha muda e ofereça o sorriso mais tranquilo, mais superior que você pode administrar."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e deu um suspiro profundo. Ele ofereceu um braço e juntos eles desceram para o grande salão para jantar. "Cabeça para cima," ele sussurrou para ela à medida que eles se aproximavam. "Você é linda e está pronta. Olhe para a pulseira, então olhe para todo mundo na sala."

Ela olhou para baixo em seu pulso, então de volta para ele. O sorriso dela bateu duro nele, direto no meio do seu estômago. Ele percebeu com um pouco de espanto que esta mulher entrou em seu coração e iria machucar como o inferno quando ele tivesse que entregá-la ao homem que seu pai preparou para ela casar.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo Dez_**

Sasuke escoltou a Princesa Sakura para sua cadeira na mesa principal, ajudando ela na cadeira à direita do seu pai. Um homem muito jovem já ocupou a cadeira à sua direita, com uma robusta matrona mais velha no outro lado dela. A chegada da Sakura trouxe a exposição contínua da mulher mais velha para uma parada momentânea. O olhar no rosto do jovem homem sugeriu que qualquer interrupção era bem-vinda, mas o sorriso e o rubor que cobriu seu rosto quando Sakura virou-se para saldá-lo indicou que encontrou nela mais do que apenas uma distração.

Lady Tsunade passou por eles quando fizeram seu caminho para as suas próprias cadeiras. "Eu forcei para tê-la sentada com dois que não vão desafiá-la indevidamente," a Lady disse-lhe em voz baixa que só ele podia ouvir entre o zumbir de conversas ao redor eles. "O Mestre Gaara é tão dolorosamente reservado, ele vai se pendurar em cada palavra que ela disser e nenhuma contestará. Mas a princesa não terá uma chance de falar muito em todo caso, não quando a Lady Chiyo raramente pára de falar o tempo suficiente para permitir que mais ninguém coloque um 'se ' ou um 'mas.'"

Ele movimentou a cabeça. "Muito bom. E obrigado."

O jantar foi da mesma maneira que a Lady predisse. Sasuke estava surpreso que Lady Chiyo consumia tanta comida como aparentemente ela fez, como toda vez que ele olhava, ela estava expondo sobre outro assunto para um público perplexo da Princesa Sakura e o Mestre Gaara. No entanto, várias vezes que via a comida depositada em seu prato e quando em seguida ele olhava desaparecia, então exceto um cachorro invisível em baixo da mesa, fez o seu caminho dentro dela por alguns meios extraordinários.

Só um incidente aconteceu durante o jantar para despertar sua tensão. Após a sopa ter sido servida, o pai da Sakura se virou para ela e disse, "Estamos contentes que você nos agraciou com sua presença esta noite, minha querida." A Princesa Ino adicionou, "E muito surpresa. Sua última vez conosco terminou tão mal."

Sasuke fez uma oração muda e pedindo para Sakura olhar para baixo em suas mãos. Incrivelmente, ela o fez antes de erguer sua cabeça, virar-se em direção a sua irmã e sorrir serenamente.

"Mas naquele tempo me faltou o exemplo necessário para o comportamento adequado," ela disse tão docemente quanto possível. "O mestre Sasuke tem me mostrado como tais incidentes devem ser abordados."

Ino parecia atordoada, mas quase imediatamente respondeu. "É uma pena que você não podia se beneficiar com os exemplos que você já teve."

Sakura olhou para baixo para a pulseira antes de responder. "Talvez seja uma clemência que tive exemplos que não podia aprender."

Ino parecia perplexa com isso, mas antes dela poder resolver isto, o cavalheiro em sua direita fez um comentário que distraiu sua atenção da interação com sua irmã.

Sakura olhou para trás para ver se ele aprovava a manipulação da situação. Sasuke levantou sua taça de vinho em saudação à sua inteligência. A felicidade se espalhou em um brilho de aquecimento em seu rosto.

O resto do jantar prosseguiu quietamente. Com tantos visitantes começando a reunir, o rei arranjou um grupo de músicos para entreter e fornecer acompanhamento para a dança.

Sasuke foi o parceiro da princesa durante o primeiro par de danças, mas o número de cavalheiros ávidos para dar uma volta com ela o forçou a renunciar sua posição para os outros depois disto. Ele a observava atentamente, no entanto, mesmo quando ela dançava com os outros e ele se certificava de que estivesse sempre no mesmo grupo, então os passos a trouxeram próximo dele frequentemente.

Na companhia de dança ela era muito mais contida e digna do que tinha sido a noite anterior, para o qual ficou agradecido, mas ainda a sua graça e charme trabalhavam em seus companheiros. No final da noite, ela tinha uma linha de pretendentes clamando por uma dança ou apenas uma chance de falar com ela.

Ele não teve uma chance de falar com ela até que as festividades acalmaram e ela deixou a sala. Ele assistiu e esperou pela oportunidade e correu para alcançá-la quando se dirigiu em direção aos seus aposentos.

"Você fez muito bem esta noite," ele disse a ela. "Cada homem na sala tinha os olhos em você e todos os solteiros clamavam por sua atenção."

"Foi gratificante," ela disse. "Admito ter mais prazer em ver a reação da minha irmã para minhas palavras foi bastante decente."

"Você tem estado muito tempo no lado errado de sua língua afiada. Agora você tem uma maneira de se defender." Ele girou em direção a ela. "Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você. Você fez muito bem, se quiser, amanhã, você pode passar a manhã trabalhando com suas plantas. Só peço que tome banho e então venha para mim à tarde."

"Oh, eu irei," ela disse, dando um pulo e um salto no corredor. Então ela parou e se virou em direção a ele novamente. "Você sairá comigo amanhã? Eu gostaria de te mostrar algumas das minhas plantas."

"Sim, eu irei. Eu não vou estar fora tão cedo como você, sem dúvida, estará. Existem pessoas com quem preciso conversar. Mas prometo que voltarei. Enquanto isso descanse esta noite."

Ela olhou de cima abaixo no corredor para ter certeza que eles estavam sozinhos antes dela dizer, "Mas você não ficará comigo esta noite?"

"Esta noite não. Você vai estar suficiente dolorida. É melhor nós dormimos novamente ainda."

Ela movimentou a cabeça, aceitando isto relutantemente.

De manhã, ele solicitou uma audiência com o rei, que foi concedida imediatamente.

"Meu Lorde Sasuke," o rei disse para ele. "Nós estamos encantados com seus esforços com a Princesa Sakura. Ela era um grande crédito para nós ontem à noite."

"Acredito que ela é uma joia, Vossa Majestade," ele respondeu. "Mas a joia foi obscurecida e difícil de ver, especialmente na presença de quem brilha mais."

"Você poliu a joia bastante eficazmente, meu senhor. Ela reluz agora. Já eu tive algumas investigações de pretendentes em potencial. Quando ela ficar noiva, concederei à recompensa que você solicitar."

"Meus agradecimentos, Vossa Majestade, mas, por favor, tome um cuidado quanto cujo fato você aceitar. Ela tem um espírito forte, mas é frágil e facilmente machucada. Conceda ela para alguém que compreenda e nutre suas muitas virtudes."

O rei assentiu com a cabeça. "Obrigado por sua preocupação com ela. Eu considerarei cuidadosamente antes de aprovar um companheiro para ela."

Sasuke reconheceu a dispensa e retrocedeu. Depois de falar com algumas outras pessoas no castelo, ele saiu para o jardim para encontrar a princesa. Uma Sakura desgrenhada ajoelhou-se em uma almofada enquanto puxava ervas daninhas de uma cama de flores vermelhas e amarelas.

"Meu senhor." Ela olhou para cima e lhe deu um sorriso que rivalizava com o brilho do sol.

"Bem-vindo ao meu jardim. Olha como estão prosperando as prímulas e as malvas-rosas." Ela apontou para um canto onde algumas hastes florais altas, pernaltas se inclinavam contra uma cerca de madeira áspera. Ela o levou em uma excursão das camas e caminhos, identificando uma variedade grande de ervas e flores.

Ele ficou impressionado com o quanto ela sabia sobre as plantas. Usando ervas daninha que ela tinha puxado, ela mostrou-lhe os sistemas de raiz, como elas cresceram e se espalharam no solo para coletar água e tudo o que eles precisavam de sujeira. Com uma ferramenta de metal pontuda, ela explicou quando se virou e cortou a sujeira para prepará-la para as sementes.

Levou ele para cima em uma parte da muralha nas proximidades, ela assinalou como o jardim foi colocado para fora, como ela organizou as plantas que precisavam de alguma sombra para estar em lugares onde elas seriam protegidas por paredes ou árvores, enquanto aquelas que prosperavam em pleno sol situavam-se onde nada obstruiria a luz.

Suas explicações e demonstrações o intrigavam tanto, ele acabou passando o resto da manhã lá fora com ela. Ao sino do meio-dia, entretanto, ambos entraram e tomaram banho antes de comer.

À tarde, eles praticaram mais respostas para comentários sarcásticos e também discutiram os vários deveres de uma senhora no comando de uma casa. Algumas facetas ela já conhecia bem o suficiente: ela podia fazer funcionar uma cozinha bem o suficiente e sabia como manter as contas. Mas as delicadezas de entreter os convidados, organizar os empregados domésticos e lidar com as exigências de classificação entre amigos e visitantes escaparam-lhe.

O jantar naquela noite correu bem novamente, sem incidentes para arruiná-lo. A Princesa Ino fez só um comentário desagradável, mas Sakura trouxe uma das respostas inteligentes que eles praticaram e a menina mais velha recuou.

No dia seguinte, ele realmente passou algum tempo a ajudá-la no jardim de manhã, e em seguida eles continuaram suas aulas à tarde.

A multidão no jantar havia aumentado com a chegada de mais convidados para a cerimônia do casamento agora sob um espaço de sete noites consequentemente. A refeição em si prosseguiu pacificamente o suficiente. Ele já não se sentia obrigado a manter esse olhar atento sobre ela. Ele não teve nenhuma chance de ser parceiro dela em uma única dança na noite, ela estava em tal demanda. Cada vez que ela retrocedeu para um canto para descansar ou na mesa para se refrescar, os homens fervilharam ao redor ela. Pelo menos uma vez, ele olhou para a princesa Ino e a pegou franzindo a testa para sua irmã e para o grupo de pretendentes em torno dela. Isso o preocupou um pouco. A princesa mais velha estava acostumada a ser o centro das atenções. Seu logo para-ser marido ainda não tinha chegado, mas ela ainda tinha seu próprio grupo de admiradores. No entanto claramente, a popularidade da sua irmã diminuiu um pouco a sua própria.

Mas o problema naquela noite veio de uma direção inteiramente diferente.

Entre os pretendentes fervilhando a princesa, Sasuke notou uma figura que parecia vagamente familiar—e o fez nitidamente intranquilo, embora não pudesse lembrar-se de nenhuma razão para sua reação. Ele era um homem mais velho, de cabelos escuros, ficando pesado em torno da média, mas ainda assim considerável em um modo carnudo. Sasuke finalmente teve que pedir a Lady Tsunade para identificar o homem para ele.

"Esse é o Sir Danzō Shimura," ela disse, então baixou sua voz. "Ele tem uma reputação terrível. Ele não devia estar em qualquer lugar próximo de nossa princesa."

Sasuke se lembrou do homem então, embora não as razões para sua má reputação. "Ele era um amigo do meu pai."

"Seu pai pensou que ele era seu amigo e isso agradou ao Sir Danzō que Lorde Uchiha acreditasse muito nisto."

"Ele não era seu amigo de verdade, então?"

"Eu pensei que não, mas nunca tive qualquer prova para emprestar ao seu pai."

"Em que é baseada sua 'reputação terrível'?"

"Sua primeira esposa morreu de doenças convenientes depois que ele examinou sua fortuna. Sua segunda esposa tinha sempre algumas contusões em algum lugar da sua pessoa. Muitos duvidaram que ela realmente morreu numa queda como ele alegou."

"Mau," ele admitiu, "mas nada mais do que rumores e fofocas."

"Verdade. Mas eu sempre senti que havia algo não muito verdadeiro e honrado sobre o Sir Danzō. E eu estou intranquila com a ideia dele cortejar Sakura, embora eu duvide que seu pai concederia qualquer petição sua. O rei conta com uma partido melhor para ela."

Sasuke finalmente lembrou-se de que quando tinha cerca de oito anos de idade, Sir Danzō visitou sua casa. Evidentemente ele tinha ido para algum assunto de negócios, dos quais ele não tinha nenhuma noção no momento, mas se lembrou de ter uma antipatia pelo convidado do seu pai. O homem havia feito pelo menos uma empregada que estava servindo romper em lágrimas e causou a um dos cavalariços obter uma surra por não cuidar de sua aderência aos seus exigentes padrões.

Sasuke manteve um olho em Sakura através da noite. Sir Danzō foi parceiro dela em uma dança conjunta.

A expressão da Sakura não deu nenhuma pista para o que ela pensou sobre o homem, mas ela certamente não pareceu subjugada por ele de qualquer forma.

No fim da noite, Sasuke foi abordado por uma mulher mais velha que tinha conhecido seu pai e mãe bem em sua juventude e naturalmente queria saber tudo o que podia sobre o que havia acontecido desde então. Como resultado, ele foi incapaz de deixar o salão quando a maior parte dos convidados e família se retirou.

Ele não viu Sakura partir, mas a próxima vez ele permitiu que sua atenção vagasse discretamente de sua companheira para esquadrinhar a sala, ele não podia encontrá-la. Provavelmente ela ficou cansada e fez seu caminho para seus aposentos pela noite.

Ele mal podia segurar mais seus próprios olhos abertos quando ele finalmente achou uma abertura para ofertar o bem para a mulher e se retirar para seus próprios aposentos. Ele não encontrou ninguém mais no salão ou na escada.

Até que chegando ao próximo andar, ele ouviu apenas o arrastar de suas botas sobre as pedras e uma ocasional porta abrindo ou fechando. Quando começou a descer o corredor, porém, ele ouviu um grito estranho vindo de um canto escuro e se virou naquela direção.

Sir Danzō tinha a Princesa Sakura apoiada em um nicho e ele estava tentando beijá-la. Os guinchos e grunhidos que ela fez, juntamente com a maneira que ela tentou empurrá-lo longe, mostrou claramente que ela não favoreceu a tentativa.

* * *

_**Uau! Super Sasuke ao resgate!**_

_**Hauhauhauahua meninas, desculpem o atraso, estou numa correria com meu curso, não ta dando tempo de nada _**_

_**Em breve colocarei a historia que originou a outra fic, e uma mais light pra não ficar escondida nas tags de mrated ehueheuhua**_

_**A todas que leem, obrigada pelo imenso carinho! Amo vcs! *.***_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo Onze_**

Sasuke examinou cuidadosamente e tocou no ombro do Sir Danzō. "Eu não acredito que a senhora está apreciando isto," ele sugeriu. "Talvez você devesse deixá-la em paz e se retirar."

O homem mais velho se virou e olhou para ele com os olhos estreitados e boca apertada em uma linha fina. "Isso não é da sua conta. Siga o seu caminho e não faça caso." Ele se inclinou para frente de uma forma para intimidar. Ele em parte teve sucesso. O Sir Danzō era um par de centímetros mais alto e provavelmente cinquenta quilos mais pesado que Sasuke. Se ele não conhecesse Sakura bem o suficiente para estar certo que ela não queria seus beijos, Sasuke poderia ter ido embora e deixá-lo ser.

"Mas é da minha conta," ele respondeu em vez disso. "Talvez você não esteja ciente que eu sou o tutor da senhora. É claro para mim que ela não escolheu estar aqui com você, então acredito que devo pedir-lhe para deixar a senhora ir embora. "

A carranca do Sir Danzō aprofundou-se. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam com raiva e irritação, mas depois de alguns momentos tensos, ele evidentemente decidiu contra uma briga e deixou cair seu domínio sobre os pulsos da princesa.

"Vá para seus aposentos," Sasuke disse a Sakura.

Ela hesitou por um momento e ele leu preocupação por ele em sua expressão.

"Ninguém quer fazer muito barulho e comoção a esta hora da noite," ele a reassegurou. "Eu só quero ter uma palavra com o Sir Danzō."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se apressou corredor abaixo. Ambos os homens assistiam até que ela desapareceu numa esquina.

O homem mais velho se inclinou em direção a ele novamente. "Eu não sei quem você é," ele rosnou, "mas não permito ninguém interferir em meus negócios. Especialmente não os empregados, mesmo quando eles se chamam tutores."

"Eu não sou nenhum empregado," ele disse, se esforçando para se acalmar perante o insulto do homem. "Mas o que concerne à princesa é meu negócio. Você não a hostilizará ou tomará liberdades."

"Eu pretendo oferecer a sua mão e acredito que o Rei considerará minha petição," Sir Danzō disse. "Então ela é meu negócio."

"Isso será determinado quando você apresentar sua oferta e ela for aceita. Enquanto isso, deixe ela em paz." Sasuke se virou para ir, mas parou e girou em direção a ele novamente.

"Oh e eu não sou um empregado. Eu sou Sasuke de Denzwig, filho do Lorde Uchiha."

Ele virou-se novamente e foi embora, deixando um carrancudo Sir Danzō olhando fixamente para ele. Ele entrou em seu quarto, através da porta de conexão para a sala onde eles tiveram suas lições. Na porta distante, ele parou e bateu brevemente antes de abri-la e olhar dentro.

Uma empregada tinha ajudado a princesa sair de seu vestido e estava agora penteando seu cabelo.

Sasuke pediu-lhe para deixá-los por alguns minutos.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou a ela.

Sakura levantou-se e correu para ele, jogou seus braços ao redor ele e descansou sua cabeça em seu ombro. "Eu estou bem. Ele me pegou de surpresa ou teria corrido para longe dele. Mas me preocupei com você."

"Você não precisa." Ele se debateu em contar o plano do Sir Danzō, mas decidiu não. Com toda probabilidade, a petição seria rapidamente anulada e ela nunca precisaria se preocupar com isto.

Os dedos dela estavam pressionando sua parte inferior e seus quadris moendo contra o dele. Seu membro saltou em atenção imediata, mas ele a empurrou de volta. "Sua empregada está esperando. Deixe-a colocar você na cama, e eu virei a você daqui a pouco."

Para os próximos dias, Sasuke providenciou uma empregada para acompanhar Sakura em qualquer momento quando ele não podia ficar ao seu lado, mesmo quando ela trabalhava no jardim. Embora ele a impediu de ser encurralada ou surpreendida, Sir Danzō ainda conseguiu se sentar ao seu lado no jantar de uma noite e a reivindicou para um par de danças.

Eles tiveram vários dias pacíficos onde Sakura ganhou confiança e facilidade em frequentar as festas da família. Ino tinha aprendido a não insultar sua irmã e o rei pareceu emocionado com seu florescimento.

Sasuke ficou de olho e percebeu que ele a queria mais e mais a cada dia que passava. O pensamento de entregá-la para o outro homem era um atiçador em chamas em seu intestino, mas ele sabia que teria que aceitar isto.

Enquanto isso, Ino aprendeu a não desafiar sua irmã na batalha verbal, mas começou a trabalhar com um diferente tipo de competição. Ela colocou ainda mais esforços para atrair a atenção de todos os homens disponíveis, embora ela mesma foi mencionada. Até que seu futuro marido chegou, ela aparentemente se sentiu livre para paquerar e enredar tantos outros que podia.

Isso não incomodou Sakura, desde que ela achou a maior parte dos homens ocasionalmente interessantes e moderadamente atraentes, mas não mais. Ele sabia que parte da razão por que estava em seus sentimentos por ele, reconheceu o perigo em seu anexo. Ele só podia esperar que ela fosse capaz de ajustar-se a pertencer a outro homem, quando chegasse o momento.

Ele não reconheceu que representava um perigo de uma espécie diferente até muito tarde.

Como de costume dançar depois do jantar, com jarros de cerveja inglesa, vinho e água estabelecida nas mesas empurradas para trás contra a parede. Com o casamento tão perto agora, a multidão na sala aumentou. Sasuke juntou-se a vários grupos para conversar e encontrou várias pessoas quem conheciam vários membros de sua família ou outros conhecidos.

Quando a Princesa Ino o abordou, ele assumiu que ela estava realizando os deveres de uma anfitriã educada. Ele apreciou ser seu parceiro em uma dança rural. Entretanto a conversa de Ino consistia principalmente de fofoca sobre vários convidados e comentários sobre suas roupas e outras características pessoais, ele ainda a achou intrigante. Ela não era tão inteligente ou tinha raciocínio afiado como Sakura, mas ela era muito bonita e extraordinariamente encantadora quando ela escolhia ser. Embora ele percebesse que Ino estava exercendo um esforço especial para ser simpática e comandar sua atenção, ele ainda achava difícil não estar encantado por ela e pego em seu encanto.

Ele perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto foi parceiro da princesa em várias danças mais e escutava sua conversa. Somente quando Sakura juntou-se a eles e disse, "Eu espero que você tenha tido uma noite agradável," fez ele perceber que a multidão tinha diluído e mais convidados estavam partindo para seu descanso.

Ino deu a sua irmã um sorriso cuja superfície encantadora não disfarçou completamente a malícia em baixo disto. "Nós tivemos uma noite completamente agradável. O senhor Sasuke pode ser um companheiro muito estimulante quando ele escolhe."

"Eu estou bem ciente disto, irmã," Sakura respondeu.

"Então é uma pena que você não pode sempre atender suas necessidades de companhia."

Sakura desenhou uma respiração difícil. Sasuke queria estender a mão, agarrar seu pulso e apertar a pulseira para lembrá-la de pensar. Infelizmente, ele estava muito longe.

"Se é assim, por que é que ele então passa tanto do seu tempo comigo?" Sakura perguntou fazendo um esforço para manter o controle claro em seu tom.

"Porque ele tem uma tarefa para ser concluída, claro," Ino respondeu. "O papai prometeu-lhe uma recompensa para domesticar você."

"Eu não descreveria isto como domesticar," Sasuke disse. "Mais como orientar. Ou ensinar."

Nenhuma mulher prestou qualquer atenção para ele. Todo o seu foco estava em uma a outra.

"Mas ele passou tempo comigo no jardim, puramente por companheirismo. Todo o nosso tempo juntos não é só lições."

"Tem certeza?" Ino perguntou. "Pode haver lições de outro tipo continuando até lá. Mas olhe hoje à noite quando ele não mais acreditou que devia vigiar você cada minuto, ele alegremente passou o tempo comigo."

"Bem, não, não foi exatamente assim," Sasuke tentou colocar.

Sakura anulou suas palavras. "Em vez disso, você o forçou a passar o tempo com você ou arriscar ser mal educado," ela disse.

A voz da Sakura estava subindo e outras pessoas na sala estavam começando a se virar em direção a eles para assistir a disputa. Ela estava muito profundamente na reação emocional para notar.

"Dificilmente forçado," Ino disse, com uma risada baixa e cruel. "Ele podia ter ido embora a qualquer momento ou encontrar algum outro para se envolver na conversa. Ele não quis."

"Perdi a noção do tempo que passamos juntos," ele disse, percebendo que quando fez isso não ajudou na causa. Não importava, no entanto, uma vez que elas ainda não estavam fazendo caso.

"Porque você exercitou seu feitiço sobre ele e o seduziu."

"Feitiço, é?" A voz da Ino ergueu-se agora também. "Você me chamou de bruxa, irmã?"

O temperamento da Sakura estava em cima agora. Sasuke tentou alcançar o pulso dela, mas ela mudou-se. "Você nega isto? Você tenta pôr todo homem que você conhece sob seu feitiço."

"E você pensa que conspiro com o diabo? E faço gado doente? Oh, você é uma garota má para sugerir tal coisa."

"Você está pondo palavras em minha boca. Eu não disse que você era do mal, apenas egocêntrica e vã."

"E isto é melhor, tenho certeza!"

Além disso, ele perdeu a noção das palavras, só que as duas mulheres jovens estavam gritando uma com a outra. Ino finalmente quebrou em lágrimas e correu da sala, gritando, "Ela disse que eu era uma bruxa! Minha irmã disse que eu era uma bruxa!"

O rei, que veio mais para intervir, seguiu a princesa mais velha para fora da sala.

Sasuke viu sua esperança de recompensa virar fumaça.

* * *

_**Vish, pobre Sasuke! Mas essa Ino também hein, não é mole não!**_

_**Pessoal, postei uma nova fic, ela faz parte da coleção dos irmãos MacEgan, a primeira parte da Virgem Proibida do Guerreiro. Como as tradutoras não não muito criativas, a fic se chama O Guerreiro Proibido. Haja proibição né? hauhauahua acompanhem, vocês vão gostar, é uma história mais agitada com nosso querido casal Sasu/Saku.**_

_**Pra quem acompanha, mil besitos, e um especial pra Uma FicWriter obrigada pelo carinho!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo Doze_**

Sakura deu um suspiro profundo e olhou ao redor da sala. Quando ela viu que todos olhavam fixamente para ela, ela se virou em direção a Sasuke. Seus olhos possuíam uma mistura de raiva desvanecente e desgosto raiando. Ela suspirou profundamente. "Eu falhei novamente," ela disse tristemente. "Suponho que devo fazer as minhas desculpas."

"Ainda não," disse Sasuke. Ele pegou seu braço e a puxou para fora da sala. Em silêncio ela marchou até seus aposentos. Sua empregada esperava em seu quarto e Sasuke pediu à menina para sair, dizendo que ele tocaria quando e se ela fosse necessária.

Quando a menina se foi, Sakura fechou seus olhos por um momento, os abriu e disse "Eu…eu sinto muito. Mas suponho que isto não é adequado. Você vai me castigar?"

"Eu não sei," ele admitiu, forçando-se a se acalmar. "Não tenho certeza se vale a pena o esforço."

Ela retraiu uma respiração afiada, inclinou-se um pouco e envolveu seus braços em torno ao do seu meio. Parecia que ele a apunhalou com uma faca no intestino. Depois de um momento, ela suspirou e se endireitou.

"Se eu… se eu prometesse que nunca acontecerá novamente, faria alguma diferença?" Ela perguntou.

"Por que eu devia acreditar em você?"

"Eu não sei. Mas vou manter minha promessa… por sua causa. Eu sei que você não tem nenhuma razão para acreditar nisto, mas é verdade." Ela olhou para ele. "Você disse antes, que ainda que não existisse nenhuma recompensa, você ainda trabalharia comigo. Por que…" Sua voz quebrou e levou um momento antes dela recuperar o controle suficiente para continuar. "Porque você se importava comigo. Isso já não é mais assim?" Era mais pergunta do que desafio, uma pequena, triste, desesperada pergunta.

Sua raiva enfraqueceu um pouco. "É ainda verdade."

"Então o que vai acontecer agora? O que eu posso fazer?"

Ele considerou se havia alguma maneira de salvar a situação. Talvez não, mas eles poderiam tentar.

"Amanhã, você irá para o jantar, mas antes de começar, você se desculpará com todos os presentes, inclusive sua irmã e diga a eles que você lamenta suas palavras e ações e foi castigada por isso."

"Eu devo realmente dizer isto?" Pânico relampejou em seu rosto.

"Você deve. E eu permanecerei ao seu lado e direi algumas palavras de desculpa eu mesmo."

"Eu tenho alguma responsabilidade pelo que aconteceu," ele disse. Ele desenhou uma respiração profunda. "Espere aqui," ele disse. "Eu já volto. Se dispa enquanto estou fora."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Sasuke foi e pegou as varas que havia coletado dias atrás. Quando ele retornou ao quarto, ela tinha removido o véu de sua cabeça, os sapatos, as meias finas compridas e o vestido e estava encolhendo os ombros para fora de seu tubinho.

Ela puxou isto por cima de sua cabeça e olhou fixamente para ele. O olhar dela foi para as varas e seus olhos arregalaram, mas ela não disse nada.

Ele puxou a cadeira que tinha ocupado no dia que conheceu ela para o centro do quarto. Ele a levou para a parte de trás e a curvou em cima disto. "Segure a borda da cadeira," ele ordenou, "E não deixe ir."

Seu membro cresceu quente e pesado, cheio e dolorido com a visão de seu corpo lindo, esbelto, nu encurvado e pronto para submeter a sua punição. Sua parte inferior redonda fez um alvo convidativo, completo com as dobras de sua vagina apenas espreitando na junção de suas pernas.

Sasuke selecionou três das varas e deixou as outras de lado. Ele as cortou todas no mesmo comprimento de noventa centímetros e despojou as folhas e casca solta. Ela estremeceu delicadamente quando ele as mediu contra seu bumbum e retesou quando ele bateu de leve, experimentando o zunido.

Então ele recuou seu braço e estalou as varas adiante, direto através da parte mais cheia de sua parte inferior. Ela saltou e guinchou quando elas morderam a sua carne, balançando sua parte inferior de um lado para o outro. Três linhas rosas, em ambas bochechas arredondadas, mostraram onde cada ramo aterrissou.

O próximo estalo caiu mais baixo e um pouco mais duro. Sakura ofegou e gemeu. Sua parte inferior cerrava e relaxava espasmodicamente enquanto três vergões estreitos mais longos inchavam sua carne.

Ele deitou os próximos três golpes diligentemente, no mesmo ritmo, concentrando-se na parte mais baixa de suas nádegas, logo acima do vinco a prega onde se juntavam suas pernas. Ela ganiu e guinchou depois de cada golpe e no terceiro, o guincho cresceu para quase um grito. A maior parte de seu bumbum brilhava em tons de cor-de-rosa e rosa, com uma rede de vergões subindo a partir dele. Ela se endireitou de repente e voltou atrás para esfregar sua carne dolorida.

Ele deu-lhe um momento, então a ordenou para voltar na posição. Os próximos quatro estalos atravessaram as partes de trás de suas coxas, pintando-as com o mesmo brilho rosado e amarrando de vergões.

Sakura soluçou e gemeu e ganiu. O quarto golpe desceu bastante difícil separando as varas em duas. A princesa gritou ruidosamente e saltou para cima novamente.

Desde que ele teve que substituir os galhos quebrados, ele deu alguns minutos para ela se acalmar. Ela soluçou quando esfregou a sua parte inferior e dançava de um pé para o outro. Quando ele estava pronto, disse que ela voltasse para baixo.

Ela obedeceu, mas também gemeu. "Pare, por favor, meu senhor. Machuca! Eu não posso aguentar mais."

"Punição é suposto doer," ele respondeu. "De que outra forma isso vai te impedir de repetir seus erros?"

"Eu aprendi minha lição," ela prometeu. "Eu não farei isto novamente. Eu juro."

Ele trouxe as varas frescas bem abaixo em seu bumbum, inclinando-as de forma que as marcas montaram acima para a esquerda e para a direita, cruzando com alguns dos vergões anteriores. Ela gritou novamente e expulsou um pé e depois o outro, sem sair de sua posição curvada.

"Por favor. Oh, por favor," ela soluçou.

Sasuke colocou de lado as varas por um momento e esfregou uma mão através de sua parte inferior. A carne estava quente e áspera sob seus dedos. Ela gemeu novamente, mas ele não achava que a angústia extraiu aquele som particular dela.

Ele sondou na rachadura dividindo os globos de sua parte inferior e correu seus dedos para baixo ao longo dela, sobre a abertura inferior de sua vagina. Suas pernas se separaram o suficiente para dar acesso às carícias de seus dedos. Ela estava macia e úmida lá embaixo e tremendo um pouco. Ele acariciou ao longo das dobras de sua carne e procurou dentro a pérola que era o centro de seu prazer. Seu corpo relaxou sob o ataque sensual.

Ele removeu sua mão e pegou o conjunto de varas novamente.

"Não mais," ela implorou. "Por favor, não mais."

Ele bateu as varas contra sua coxa. "Mais cinco."

Seu soluço suave mudou para um grito agudo quando ele rachou a vara em sua parte inferior novamente, inclinando isto para baixo da esquerda para a direita. Ele esperou seus movimentos acalmarem um pouco, distribuiu o próximo golpe mais baixo e novamente membrosou enquanto ela saltou de cima abaixo e ruidosamente lamentou.

O terceiro golpe enterrou propriamente direito no sulco entre as nádegas e as coxas e extraiu um grito dela, um grito que aumentou quando ele colocou o próximo através do mesmo alvo.

"Deus me ajuda," ela rezou em uma série de soluços ruidosos. "Deus, por favor! Eu não posso aguentar isto."

Ele colocou o último golpe em sua parte mais carnosa de sua parte inferior novamente, trazendo as varas para baixo com força suficiente para quebrar ruidosamente. Todos os três galhos partiram-se. O corpo da princesa curvou em um arco tenso enquanto um gemido baixo aumentou para um uivo que continuou. Ele deixou de lado os tocos das varas e colocou seus braços ao redor dela, puxando-a para seus pés e virando ela para enfrentá-lo.

Um dedo sob seu queixo virou seu rosto para cima. Ele se inclinou para frente e a beijou, tomando para ele mesmo o último soluço e gemido dela. Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor de sua cintura e o apertou, pressionando seu corpo tremendo contra ele. Ele a segurou até que a maior parte da agitação e dos soluços havia cessado e depois ele a levou para cima da cama e a ajudou a se esticar, de bruços, sobre ela.

Ele não sabia o que fazer a seguir, até que ela o olhou, seus olhos verdes amplos e cintilantes com os restos de suas lágrimas. "Por favor," ela sussurrou. "Você ainda gosta de mim?"

"Claro, ele respondeu".

"Então me mostre." Ela mudou-se para o seu lado, criando espaço para ele ao lado dela na cama e abrindo suas pernas.

Ele estendeu a mão para tocar em sua parte inferior, mas parou. "Fazer amor com você? Você pode aguentar isto?"

"Sim. Oh, sim."

"Se você tem certeza," ele disse, rapidamente desnudando-se.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela e manuseou seus seios até que sua respiração veio depressa e seu corpo estremeceu em tensão. Ele a rolou sobre suas costas e em seguida, sua boca seguiu onde seus dedos estavam, lambendo seus mamilos em cumes afiados, sugando-lhes até ela se contorcer, beliscando eles para trazer um gemido profundo, prolongado em sua garganta.

Suas mãos procuraram os tesouros entre suas pernas. Ela estava úmida e aberta para ele.

"Por favor," ela gemeu. "Leve-me. Por favor, leve-me agora!"

Ele se moveu em sua direção, então percebeu que ele estaria empurrando sua parte inferior dolorida na roupa de cama.

"Role para cima," ele disse, "e se levante em suas mãos e joelhos."

Ela seguiu suas ordens. Ele se ajoelhou atrás dela com seu membro apontando para a fenda acenando para ele. Ele correu suas mãos em sua parte inferior, sentindo a rede de vergões com os dedos. Ela gemeu e estremeceu.

Ele se posicionou e empurrou adiante nela. Ela endureceu por um momento, e em seguida amoleceu. Ele acariciou seus seios pendentes enquanto bombeava dentro e fora dela extraindo um gemido dela cada vez que ele enterrava-se por todo o caminho.

Ela apertou ao redor dele espasmodicamente e ele gritou com o prazer disto. Ele a encheu completamente e ela o apertou de uma forma que fez faíscas brilhantes de inundação leve por seu sistema.

Ele bombeou mais duro, a plenitude e crescente pressão até que ele mal podia suportar isto. Seus gemidos ofegantes e respirações duras combinavam em um coro de necessidade. Seus mamilos saltavam contra sua mão e sua parte inferior empurrava em direção a ele. Cada vez mais rápido e mais rápido ele bombeou, até que ela de repente ganiu e contraiu, com espasmos de liberação lavando sobre ela. Ele inclinou sobre a borda. Seu membro jorrou dentro dela como um estouro de barragem, deixando o prazer feroz lavá-lo de volta e por ele.

Ele meio colapsou em cima dela, mantendo uma mão em baixo para sustentar seu peso, lutando para conseguir sua respiração sob controle. Ondas de prazer, uma após a outra, lavava sobre ela, fazendo-a estremecer contra ele. Ele entesourou a sensação do seu corpo balançando no rescaldo de prazer que ele trouxe a ela. Ele apreciou o poder que tinha sobre ela e a espera que ela tinha sobre ele.

Eventualmente, ele se retirou dela e puxou-a para baixo com ele para a cama assim que a colocou lado a lado, de costas para ele, seus braços enrolaram em torno dela.

Ela não relaxou completamente, no entanto, mesmo quando ele começou a cochilar. "Isto lhe custará a sua recompensa do rei?" Ela perguntou a ele.

"Eu não sei. Talvez."

"Então eu devo fazer minha primeira desculpa para você. Eu sei o quão é importante para você. Há mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para acertar as coisas novamente? Eu vou fazer o que você quiser."

Sasuke pensou por um momento. "Vamos tentar os efeitos de um pedido de desculpas a todos amanhã. Além disto, nós não podemos planejar."


	13. Chapter 13 e 14

**_Dois _****_capítulos _****_juntinhos porque são pequenos!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo Treze_**

Com o tempo se aproximando para o jantar do dia seguinte, os nervos de Sasuke tornaram-se esticados quase tanto quanto os de Sakura. A maior parte da tarde, eles trabalharam na criação do seu discurso - reformulando palavra por palavra mais vezes do que ele podia contar. Uma vez que eles tiveram uma versão que ambos podiam aceitar, ela praticou pronunciar isto. Levou várias tentativas antes que ela pudesse passar por isso sem quebrar e chorar.

"Eu não posso fazer isto," ela lamentou depois que a segunda tentativa terminou em lágrimas.

"Você pode," ele insistiu. "Segure a pulseira desta vez enquanto você expõe isto."

Ela enrolou os dedos de sua mão direita em torno do seu pulso esquerdo, sobre a pulseira. Sua próxima recitação foi perfeita.

No entanto, ambos tinham os joelhos semelhantes à borracha quando eles se aproximavam do salão de jantar naquela noite.

Sakura parecia tão instável, que ele temia que ela caísse se não a segurasse.

A sala ficou quieta por um minuto à medida que ela entrou então um zumbido de conversa estourou. Ele não tinha que ouvir para saber que a maior parte da conversa centrava em torno da princesa e a discussão com sua irmã na noite anterior.

Em vez de seguir para o seu lugar, ele permaneceu em pé atrás da cadeira dela até que o rei entrou e sinalizou para a sala silenciar.

"Primeiro eu gostaria de saudar todos para os convidados aqui esta noite. Alegro-me que tantos de vocês se reuniram para participar das próximas núpcias da minha filha, a Princesa Ino. Um brinde a todos vocês."

Ele levantou sua taça e tomou um gole de vinho.

A multidão reunida levantou as taças também e retornaram a saudação. Depois de um momento, o rei levantou uma mão para pedir silêncio novamente.

"Antes de nós começarmos a refeição, minha filha, a Princesa Sakura, perguntou se ela poderia dizer algumas palavras a respeito do que aconteceu aqui ontem à noite." O anúncio desencadeou um zumbido de conversa que se aquietou tão rapidamente quando Sakura se levantou a seus pés.

"Eu me comportei de uma maneira imperdoavelmente rude e incivilizada ontem à noite," ela disse com sua voz tremendo ligeiramente nas palavras. "Quero apresentar um pedido de desculpas a todos na sala e especialmente para meu pai e minha irmã. Lamento profundamente ter os envergonhado com minhas palavras e comportamento. Eu fui punida por isto e espero que vocês todos possam me perdoar."

As últimas palavras foram cuspidas com pressa e ele a ouviu lutando com lágrimas novamente.

Ela sentou-se abruptamente e estremeceu, ressaltando a verdade de suas palavras de forma que todos podiam ver.

Sasuke falou mais alto uma vez que ela estava em sua cadeira. "Um momento, por favor, senhoras e senhores."

Ele colocou uma mão no ombro da Sakura e sentiu como ela estava tensa. "Eu quero dizer a vocês o quanto eu admiro a Princesa Sakura por suas ações agora. Ela não foi a única responsável pelo que aconteceu aqui ontem à noite, mas ela assumiu a responsabilidade de sua parte. Por isso ela merece parabéns e reconhecimento de quanta coragem e nobreza levou para ela se levantar aqui e fazer aquele discurso. Muitos de nós também tivemos uma parte no contratempo que ocorreu e pela minha parte, eu também peço desculpas. Eu espero que outros também reconhecerão sua culpabilidade no assunto também." Ele cuidadosamente olhou sobre a multidão, em nenhum indivíduo em particular.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça para as pessoas reunidas lá, pendurando quietamente em suas palavras e deu a volta ao final da mesa para tomar o seu lugar. Conversa entrou em erupção em jorros altos por toda a sala.

Sakura deu-lhe um sorriso de olhos arregalados, bastante choroso. Depois que o jantar começou, no entanto, ela tornou-se presa em conversa com seus vizinhos na mesa principal. Ele olhou por cima para ela várias vezes à medida que eles comeram, mas ela parecia em paz, conversando com seus vizinhos da mesa, até sorriu algumas vezes.

Música e danças seguiram a refeição.

Ao contrário da noite anterior, os homens não migraram para o lado de Sakura para reivindicar danças. Alguns dos mais ousados a abordaram, mas até um par daqueles recuaram sob o brilho de desaprovação das mães ou irmãs. Infelizmente sua primeira dança foi reivindicada por Sir Danzō. Sasuke se certificou que ele estava no mesmo conjunto com eles. Ele teve que forçar-se a ficar calmo e gracejar com a sua parceira quando ele viu o jeito que o homem tocava na princesa e a devorava com os olhos. Ele chiou dentro quando Sir Danzō a rodou mais duro que necessário e a pegou com um braço ao redor seus ombros e uma mão que aventurou mais íntimo em seu seio do que era decente.

Sasuke tinha que se lembrar repetidamente que as ações do homem não estavam fora da linha. E como seu tutor, ele próprio não tinha nenhuma reivindicação particular nela e nenhum direito de impedir qualquer outro homem de pagar tribunal por ela, não importando o quanto ele podia repugnar o Sir Danzō pessoalmente.

Ele não reagiu tão violentamente quando outros dançavam com ela, mas ele ainda se encontrou ressentindo a cada um que lhe tocou, recebia seus sorrisos e compartilhava seus comentários espirituosos.

A única vez naquela noite que ele dançou com ela própria, sentiu como se algo que tinha sido vinculativo foi libertado, o permitindo respirar livremente de uma forma que ele nunca teve antes. Ao mesmo tempo foi emocionante e assustador. Ela iria se casar com outra pessoa logo e ele teria que prosseguir com seus próprios planos. Por alguma razão, seus esquemas não pareceram tão convincentes como eles uma vez tiveram. Algo importante estaria faltando em sua vida uma vez que ela não era mais uma parte disto. O calor, a luz do sol, o esplendor do dia, todos seriam inexistentes se ela não estivesse lá para compartilhá-los.

* * *

**_Capítulo Quatorze_**

A festa de casamento que acompanhava o príncipe Sai de Malandria fez a sua entrada processional cedo no dia seguinte. Sasuke estava na parede com muitos dos outros moradores do castelo para assistir a abordagem desfile.

Batedores carregando bandeiras coloridas lideravam o caminho, seguido por um conjunto de trompetistas tocando gustily, algumas carruagens e uma companhia de cavaleiros. Atrás dos cavaleiros vieram várias carruagens mais, incluindo uma nobre decorada com faixas de ouro e prata e flâmula de seda que devia conter sua própria alteza. Atrás caminhava um pequeno exército de empregados em progresso com uma linha de vagões carregados com bagagem na retaguarda.

Sakura se sentou no estrado instalado na frente da entrada principal do castelo, juntamente com seu pai e irmã, esperando para saudar o grupo. Quando a companhia inicial de batedores e cavaleiros em cavalos parou, eles se espalharam para fazer um leque na frente do estrado, deixando um corredor para as carruagens.

O primeiro par de carruagens também retirou ao lado, mas a muito mais grandiosa delas prosseguiu diretamente adiante, parando somente quando estava diretamente na frente do estrado.

Quatro criados correram em direção à porta, definiu um tamborete no lugar e abriu o compartimento.

A primeira pessoa a descer era um homem de idade avançada, seguido por uma mulher não muito mais jovem. Ambos vestiam coroas e artigos de vestuário nobres. Os pais do noivo, o rei e rainha de Malandria, ele presumiu.

Um homem alto, de cabelos escuros, surgiu por trás deles. Ele tinha olhos estreitos e uma expressão que sugeria que algo próximo cheirava mal. Sua carranca torcida só relaxou quando seu olhar caiu sobre a Princesa Ino.

Os trompetistas sopraram fanfarra retumbante quando o trio se aproximou do estrado.

O rei e as duas princesas se levantaram e desceram para saudar os recém-chegados. Entre a distância e o barulho contínuo dos trompetistas, Sasuke não conseguia ouvir as palavras faladas entre anfitriões e convidados. Ele viu como o príncipe recém chegado lisonjeou demais a Princesa Ino, beijando sua mão e sorrindo para ela com todo o charme ele poderia reunir.

Sasuke também viu, muito claramente, o presunçoso, superior sorriso que Ino lançou para sua irmã quando eles se voltaram para escoltar os recém-chegados para a parte principal do castelo.

O resto do dia e da noite foi constituído por uma longa, às vezes alta e tumultuosa festa, com os presentes trocados entre as famílias, nubentes e pequenos benefícios concedidos ao pessoal do castelo e os empregados dos recém-chegados em celebração das núpcias.

Príncipe Sai presenteou a Princesa Ino com um belo conjunto de adornos de joias, incluindo uma tiara cravejada de rubi, colar, pulseira e anel. Ela os vestiu imediatamente e se tornou consideravelmente alegre em girar e posar de maneira que garantia que as pedras preciosas captavam a luz e brilhavam adequadamente.

Mais uma vez, a Princesa Ino girou o desagradável, presunçoso olhar para sua irmã. Ela levantou seu pulso com a pulseira de rubi, girando-a para enviar um raio refletido de luz solar das profundezas das pedras preciosas em direção ao rosto da sua irmã. Sakura fez uma careta e agarrou seu próprio pulso, traçando um dedo ao longo da cadeia de ouro da pulseira que ele deu a ela.

Sasuke dançou com Sakura algumas vezes e vários homens mais aventureiros também fizeram, no entanto ele podia dizer que ela favoreceu nenhum deles. Sir Danzō reivindicou mais de seu tempo do que fez qualquer um deles confortável.

O verdadeiro golpe, porém, veio mais cedo no dia seguinte, quando o rei chamou ele e Sakura para uma câmara de audiência privada.

* * *

_**Hhauhauhauahua gente, rachei de rir com os comentários! Vocês são ótimas! Beijinhos!**_


	14. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo Quinze_**

Sasuke não tinha nenhuma ideia do que esperar quando ele acompanhou Sakura a pequena sala de audiências do rei, em resposta ao chamado do rei.

O rei esperava na sala, com a Princesa Ino e seu novo noivo, Príncipe Sai, sentado no lado esquerdo e Sir Danzō no seu direito. Sasuke e Sakura curvaram-se ao rei e esperaram enquanto ele permaneceu.

Ele veio a Sakura e a levou ao pé do estrado. "Minha querida," ele disse, "tenho uma notícia maravilhosa para você." Ele sorriu radiantemente para ela de uma maneira que fez Sasuke pensar melhor o seu cuidado e preocupação com sua filha mais nova.

"Como você sabe," ele continuou, "eu fiz isso conhecido que eu estaria buscando candidatos para sua mão no momento das festividades do casamento da Princesa Ino. Vários homens jovens de boa família e fortuna manifestaram interesse em você, mas então, depois daquele incidente infeliz, passados alguns dias, a maioria retirou seus tentáculos ou deixou de perseguir o esforço."

Ele retraiu uma respiração profunda e deixou isto fora em um suspiro. "Porém, eu tenho uma oferta para sua mão de um homem bem digno de você." O rei virou-se para olhar para Sir Danzō.

O coração do Sasuke começou a bater contra seu tórax e sua respiração acelerou-se.

Sir Danzō levantou-se e se aproximou da Princesa Sakura. "Minha querida," ele disse. "Eu sei que você teve algumas dificuldades no passado, mas continuo confiante que você pode aprender a controlar seus impulsos mais básicos. Eu também estou certo que com os incentivos e direção certa, você será uma esposa exemplar para alguém na minha posição."

Sasuke teve que conter o desejo forte de plantar seu punho no rosto do homem. O tom era bajulador, confiante, e destinado a provocar o pior tipo de resposta da princesa. Ele menosprezou quanto ela aprendeu com ele, contudo. Sakura não disse nada, entretanto sua mão direita fechou duramente em cima da pulseira.

Por um momento Sir Danzō pareceu desconcertado por sua falta de resposta entusiástica. Então ele disse, "Mas claro, você está subjugada com a oferta. Não é todo dia que uma jovem senhora, mesmo sendo ela uma princesa, encontra um homem como seu futuro marido."

Sakura continuou a olhar fixamente para ele por vários momentos longos. "É muito bom você, Sir Danzō," ela disse, com uma mansidão que surpreendeu Sasuke. "Eu estou bastante superado. Eu nunca antecipei… Nunca adivinhei…"

Ela olhou freneticamente ao redor da sala, como um animal encurralado à procura de uma maneira de sair de sua gaiola. Brevemente ela encontrou olhos do Sasuke. Ela estava em pânico. Respirando fundo pareceu estável o suficiente para dizer, "eu sou muito grata a você Sir Danzō e a você papai, por providenciar isto. Mas no momento, eu estou superada e inacabada. Eu não sei o que dizer. Por favor, permita-me retirar e considerar minha boa fortuna em particular por um tempo."

"Claro, minha querida," seu pai disse.

A Princesa Ino adicionou, para seu futuro marido, "Não é nenhuma surpresa que ela está tão subjugada. Você tinha que ter visto ela apenas algumas semanas atrás, você não a reconheceria, ela era uma criatura tão selvagem. Ela é apenas mal domesticada e certamente não tinha nenhuma expectativa de fazer um casamento decente, muito menos com um de tais virtudes excelentes como Sir Danzō."

Foi uma medida de consternação de Sakura que ela não quis ouvir ou não reagiu aos golpes de sua irmã. Ela já estava fazendo o seu caminho para fora da sala, tentando fazer isto de uma forma tão rápida quanto à gentileza permitia.

Sasuke olhou para o rei. "Talvez eu devesse ter uma conversa com ela," ele sugeriu. "Ela parece um pouco confusa."

O rei assentiu com a cabeça e o dispensou.

Sasuke alcançou Sakura no corredor, apenas fora de seus aposentos.

Por um momento, ela parou e olhou fixamente para ele, então sua expressão desmoronou em desespero. "Eu não posso," ela gritou para ele. "Eu não vou. Eu não posso me casar com aquele homem. Eles não podem me fazer."

Ele abriu a porta para seus aposentos e a levou para dentro. "Quieta. Você não quer todos no castelo ouvindo você. Por favor! Acalme-se."

Ela acalmou, mas somente porque as lágrimas correram seu rosto e as palavras sufocaram em sua garganta. "Eu não posso casar com ele. Ele é ... eu não posso."

"Ele é de família nobre, decentemente rica e geralmente considerado bem-favorecido. Muitas mulheres matariam estar no seu lugar, ter tal oferta dele."

Ela soluçou. "Eu não o quero. Ele tem uma reputação sombria e ele me faz tremer com medo só de estar perto dele. Eu não gosto do modo que ele me olha e me toca." Ela olhou fixamente para ele. "Por favor, meu Lorde Sasuke, certamente há uma maneira de evitar isto."

Sasuke puxou uma respiração profunda. "Não sei o que eu posso," ele admitiu. "Mas falarei sobre isto com seu pai."

"Se nada mais servir, vou voltar a ser a selvagem, incivilizada megera que eu era antes de você chegar. Até ele não me quererá então."

Sasuke a observou. "Duvido que essa tática iria salvar você de qualquer coisa, talvez, um marido ainda menos palatável."

"Temo que você possa ter o direito disto," ela admitiu. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco mais tarde. "E você não teria nenhuma reivindicação sobre a recompensa que meu pai prometeu."

"Não," ele disse. "A recompensa é importante mim, mas não tão importante como seu conforto e segurança futuros. Eu não podia aceitar qualquer recompensa em boa consciência, sabendo que isto tinha sido ganho às custas de sua felicidade."

"Eu ainda terei que casar," ela meditou. "Um homem ou outro que meu pai está escolhendo. Talvez Sir Danzō não seja uma escolha tão ruim nisto."

* * *

_**Oi meninas, desculpem o atraso!**_**_O FFnet deu pau no capitulo 15 e eu tive que repostar, como recompensa, postarei o 16 hoje! beijinhos_**


	15. Chapter 16

_**Pessoal, só avisando que postei 2 capítulos hj! certifiquem-se de terem lido o 15 antes!**_

* * *

**_Capítulo Dezesseis_**

Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke solicitou uma audiência privada com o rei. Sakura precisava de tempo para si mesma, então ele a mandou trabalhar no jardim enquanto ele barbudo o leão real em seu covil. Ele encontrou o rei sozinho, bebendo chá de uma xícara e lendo despachos com o auxilio de um par de lentes de aumento.

"Meu Lorde Sasuke," o rei o saudou. "Entre e sente-se."

Sasuke seguiu as ordens enquanto agradecia o rei por vê-lo. Embora as boas maneiras exigissem a cortesia, também lhe deu tempo para avaliar o humor do rei e decidir como emoldurar seu pedido.

"Vossa Majestade—"

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais, porém, o rei adicionou, "Eu tenho que te dizer que estou muito satisfeito com seus esforços com a Princesa Sakura. Apesar desse incidente há alguns dias atrás, você fez uma grande diferença com ela. Antes de sua chegada, ela certamente não teria feito aquele bonito pedido de desculpas posteriormente. Devo dizer, eu tinha perdido a esperança que ela nunca se comportasse bem o suficiente para atrair qualquer oferta de casamento, apesar da minha posição e seu dote. ''

"Vossa Majestade—"

"Não, você não precisa ser tão modesto sobre a sua façanha," o rei disse. "Você fez muito bem com Sakura. Eu não esperaria que ela estivesse completamente reformada em tão pouco tempo, mas ela está bem no caminho e bastante aceitável."

"Realmente, Vossa—"

"Sir Danzō é um bom partido para ela. No entanto, ele não realeza, como é a Princesa Ino está noiva, no entanto, ele é de uma família nobre. Ele tem terras e riqueza suficiente para sustentá-la e talvez um dia, ela terá um filho que será meu herdeiro. Não viverei para sempre, você sabe e me sentirei mais confortável em minha mente se ambas minhas filhas estiverem bem resolvidas."

O rei assentiu com a cabeça novamente. "Eu não esqueci a questão de sua recompensa. Eu presumo que é isso que você veio para discutir comigo? Eu entendo que existem uns negócios que você tem em mente e você precisa de ouro para financiar o seu começo. Quanto você acha que precisa?"

Sasuke desenhou uma respiração profunda. "Vossa Majestade, eu vim para discutir minha recompensa, mas tive algo um pouco diferente em mente."

As sobrancelhas espessas do rei se levantaram. "O que isso poderia ser, meu senhor?"

"Sua filha. Gostaria de apresentar uma oferta por ela eu mesmo. Eu também, sou de uma família nobre. Embora eu não sou o senhor de terras extensas e não pretendo herdar alguma, acho que ainda eu posso começar a operação de uns negócios que eventualmente irá nos sustentar bastante confortavelmente, embora não, talvez, o tipo do estado que Sir Danzō poderia fornecer. Será mais lento sem a recompensa que eu esperava de você, mas estou confiante que consigo. Eu sou apaixonado por ela e ela me ama."

Ele esperava que o rei estourasse em ira, trovejando para ele por sua presunção ou tê-lo removido para um calabouço. Também não aconteceu. O rei permaneceu mudo por um momento, estudando-o com olhos astutos, estreitados.

"Você tem certeza dos sentimentos da minha filha por você?" O rei perguntou.

"Sim, Vossa Majestade."

"Mas claro que ela iria," o rei disse. "Com sua bela figura e sua preocupação e apoio para ela. Como poderia ela não se imaginar apaixonada por você? E você deve ter fortes sentimentos por ela, para renunciar o propósito que trouxe você aqui em primeiro lugar." Ele suspirou, olhou para baixo na pilha de documentos na frente dele, e em seguida olhou de volta para Sasuke. "Eu precisarei de algum tempo para pensar sobre isso. Amanhã, após as núpcias, vou tomar a minha decisão."

"Obrigado, Vossa Majestade, por considerar minha petição," ele disse.

O rei assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para baixo nos documentos novamente, o dispensando.

Ele não viu Sakura novamente até muito mais tarde na parte da tarde. Quando ele a buscou após a refeição do meio-dia, ele soube que o rei a chamou e ela estava trancada na sala com seu pai.

Eles se encontraram no corredor quando ela voltou para seus aposentos para se trocar para o jantar. Ela parou quando o viu e olhou fixamente para ele.

"Meu pai disse que você fez uma oferta por mim." Seu rosto estava tenso e firmemente controlado. "Ele disse que você pediu a minha mão como sua recompensa em lugar do ouro você precisava para seus negócios." Ela retraiu uma respiração instável. "Eu… eu não sei o que dizer."

"Diga que você me ama," ele sugeriu.

"Eu faço. Você sabe que eu faço."

"Então por que esta carranca?" Ele perguntou, inclinando seu rosto para cima com um dedo sob seu queixo. "Será que seu pai tem a intenção de aceitar a petição do Sir Danzō em vez da minha?"

"Ele não disse que petição ele favorecia. Ele pediu meus sentimentos sobre o assunto."

"E você disse a ele que você preferia se casar comigo. Provavelmente ele não estava muito satisfeito com isso."

"Eu não sei. Ele não disse nada em favor de qualquer um, mesmo quando eu lhe disse que minha preferência seria para casar com você, mas eu não tinha certeza de que era a melhor resposta."

"Como assim? Você admitiu que você me ama. Você abomina o Sir Danzō. Que outra resposta pode haver?"

"Eu aceito a oferta do Sir Danzō, para que você possa receber a recompensa que meu pai prometeu a você—o ouro que você precisa para você e sua família."

Ele a puxou em seus braços e a apertou contra seu corpo. "Você faria isso por mim? Eu sabia que você era uma senhora que valia a pena amar—vale duas de sua irmã—mas eu não tinha ideia que você podia chegar a tais níveis de generosidade."

Ela suspirou e se inclinou para ele. "Eu não quis dizer que disse ao meu pai que eu aceitaria a oferta do Sir Danzō. Na verdade, ele só perguntou qual eu favorecia, não que eu escolheria para aceitar. Ele simplesmente me disse que tinha uma oferta sua além do Sir Danzō. Ele tomará uma decisão amanhã." Seus dedos cravaram em sua cintura enquanto ela segurava sobre ele. "Estou dilacerada. Uma parte de mim—a parte melhor, talvez—sabe que eu deveria querer ser dada ao Sir Danzō. Mas todo o meu coração e alma estão clamando para estar com você."

"E o meu anseiam por você," ele disse.

"Mas o que farei se ele escolher o Sir Danzō para mim?"

"Vamos nos preocupar com isso, se acontecer," ele a assegurou.

A celebração do casamento os engolfou no dia seguinte, deixando nenhum tempo para eles se preocuparem com sua própria situação. Sasuke encontrou-se ocupado ajudando os homens a moverem as mesas para fora sobre o verde para a festa, instalando tochas e preparando um estrado para os músicos e outro para os membros das famílias reais.

Ele encontrou Sakura algumas vezes quando cada um deles corria em uma direção ou outra para ir buscar algo que precisava. Na segunda ocasião, ela estava resmungando com si mesma quando ela carregava um comprimento de tela fina e cortava algumas rosas do jardim.

Eles estavam sozinhos no corredor naquele ponto, então ele parou tempo suficiente para um beijo.

"Como você está, meu amor?" Ele perguntou quando finalmente poderia forçar-se a afastar-se. "Sobrevivendo este dia?"

Ela suspirou fortemente. "Eu faria melhor se Ino se decidisse o que ela quer fazer com sua grinalda. Ela mudou de ideia pelo menos seis vezes agora. O céu me preserva. Eu estou no limite de explodir com ela novamente."

Ele colocou uma mão na pulseira que ele deu a ela, que ela parecia usar o tempo todo. "Seja tranquila. Em breve vai acabar. Em alguns dias ela partirá para sua nova casa e não estará ao seu redor para atormentar mais."

"Oh." Ela soou surpreendida. "Eu não pensei dessa forma. Faz-me um pouco triste. Entretanto ela não tem sido muito boa para mim, ainda ela é minha irmã." Ela sorriu-lhe, um sorriso tingido com tristeza e humor irônico. "Talvez eu ache isto mais fácil de lidar com ela por hoje. Obrigada, meu senhor."

Embora todos no castelo estavam ocupados, não existia nenhuma crise insuperável até depois que havia concluído a cerimônia e as festividades estavam bem encaminhadas. A cerimônia em si foi sem problemas. A noiva estava adorável e equilibrada; O noivo parecia orgulhoso, altivo e satisfeito com o prêmio que ganhou. Cada um falou as palavras de seus votos firmemente e claramente.

Depois a multidão de convidados deleitou-se nas montanhas de comida empilhadas gemendo sobre as mesas.

Vinho e cerveja inglesa fluíam livremente em uma longa linha de barris. Para a primeira hora ou assim os músicos mal podiam ser ouvidos acima do murmúrio das conversas. O quarteto membrosou periodicamente para permitir os brindes para a noiva e noivo e suas famílias.

Embora a multidão fosse composta por pessoas de todos os níveis de sociedade, mesmo a aqueles provenientes das classes mais baixas usavam suas melhores roupas e pareceu que aqueles novos artigos de vestuário poderiam bem ter sido fornecido para eles para a ocasião. Membros da nobreza, vestidos em artigos de vestuário brilhantes, ostentosos, reluzindo com ouro, prata e pedras preciosas, se aglomeravam em número suficiente para torná-lo um grande espetáculo.

A Princesa Sakura ficava próxima ao estrado onde seu pai e os pais do noivo ainda estavam sentados. Ela sorvia lentamente uma taça de vinho e conversava com um par de jovens homens em vestuário elegante elaborado.

A Princesa Ino e seu novo marido estavam perto, saudando uma série contínua de simpatizantes.

Sasuke fez o seu caminho para o lado da Sakura, parando uma ou duas vezes para trocar gentilezas ou responder as perguntas, mas ele acelerou quando viu o Sir Danzō afiando na mesma direção.

Eles chegaram quase simultaneamente.

Sakura pareceu desconcertada e momentaneamente insegura quem saudar primeiro. O olhar que ela voltou para ele era um pouco desesperado e implorava compreensão quando ela virou em direção ao Sir Danzō, o saudou e deu-lhe um sorriso que mostrou à tensão envolvida na convocação.

Ele não a culpou. Ela poderia ter que viver com o homem pelo resto de sua vida.

O outro homem deu a ele um olhar altivo. "Lorde Sasuke, você ainda está ao redor? Pensei que você teria reivindicado sua recompensa e estaria fora para seu projeto de comércio agora." O modo que ele disse que "comércio" fez isto soar como se ele pudesse ter substituído por "assassinato" ou "massacre".

"Ah, mas desde que fui contratado para ser o guia da Princesa Sakura, eu não pensaria em deixá-la até que seu futuro estivesse firmemente resolvido."

"O rei não lhe disse?" O Sir Danzō perguntou. "Talvez ele não achasse que isto era necessário, manter alguém em sua posição informado, mas fiz a petição para ter a honra de pedir a mão de princesa em casamento. Seu futuro é bastante seguro. Eu guardo cuidadosamente o que é meu, então você pode ter a certeza está resolvido."

"Oh? Isto é estranho. Quando eu falei com o rei ontem, ele não deu tal indicação. Ele mencionou que você tinha feito uma petição, mas naquele tempo não tinha decidido se ele aceitaria isto. Eu acredito que existiam outras ofertas disponíveis."

Sir Danzō jogou um encolher de ombros fora-de mão. "Nada é tão aceitável como a minha, tenho certeza. É apenas uma formalidade. Ele aceitará isto."

Mas Sasuke parou de prestar atenção às palavras do homem. Todo o resto estava confuso ao redor dele. Por um momento, ele não podia dizer nada, fazer nada ou ver nada. Ele só conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse a coisa surpreendente ele viu.

Botões.

Um conjunto de botões de ouro na túnica do Sir Danzō. Os botões eram exatamente do mesmo design que o que ele tirou dos dedos do seu falecido pai.

* * *

_**Gentee, esse capitulo foi muito fofo! E ainda por cima terminou com uma grande surpresa!**_

_**Estamos na reta final, aguardo seus reviews ansiosamente!**_

_**Beijos!**_


	16. Chapter 17

**_Capítulo Dezessete_**

O coração de Sasuke martelava contra seu tórax quando as implicações entraram em seu cérebro que lutava para decidir o que fazer sobre isto.

"Você duvida de mim?" O Sir Danzō disse, o tom agressivo arrastando sua atenção para fora das roupas do homem e de volta para seu rosto.

"Eu estou bastante certo que o rei é muito sagaz para rejeitar uma proposta de tal qualidade como sua." Sasuke respondeu.

O outro homem levou um momento para analisar essa resposta. Enquanto ele fazia Sasuke pensou furiosamente. Ele não queria criar uma agitação na celebração do casamento. Ele envergonharia a família da Sakura e arruinaria uma ocasião alegre. Talvez fosse melhor não dizer nada e esperar um melhor momento para acusar o homem.

"É claro," Sir Danzō disse, finalmente decidindo encontrar um elogio em resposta do Sasuke. "O rei quer o melhor partido possível para sua filha."

"Tenho certeza que ele faz."

Mais tarde Sasuke não lembrava muito sobre o resto do dia, as conversas que ele teve, o que foi discutido ou com quem ele conversou. Ele recordou que em um ponto Sakura olhou para ele e perguntou "Você está bem, Senhor Sasuke? Você está pálido."

Qualquer coisa que ele respondeu deve ter satisfeito ela. De alguma forma ele conseguiu passar o resto da tarde e as festividades da noite.

Havia mais festa, canto e dança no dia seguinte, mas Sasuke não podia levar-se a juntar-se de todo o coração. De manhã o rei o notificou que anunciaria sua decisão relativa à Princesa Sakura naquela tarde. Ele pediu que Sasuke se apresentasse na hora do sino do meio da tarde. Sasuke tinha averiguado que Sir Danzō tinha sido convocado para mesma hora. A acusação teria de ser entregue, em seguida, antes que o rei anunciasse sua decisão, para evitar a envergonhá-lo.

Sasuke passou a maior parte da manhã ponderando sobre a melhor maneira de declarar seu conhecimento e a provável reação que isso provocaria no Sir Danzō. O homem provavelmente o desafiaria. O Sir Danzō era maior e mais velho, mas ele era fraco na barriga. Sasuke podia derrotá-lo em uma batalha justa, mas o homem usou deslealdade antes e, certamente, não iria parar com isso agora.

Sakura notou seu ar preocupado e perguntou sobre isto. Ele admitiu que tinha questões em sua mente mas, não quis dizer mais nada. Ele prometeu que ela ficaria sabendo de suas preocupações em breve.

Depois do sino de meio-dia, ele retornou aos seus aposentos para considerar cuidadosamente que armamentos usar. Sua adaga, certamente. Ele decidiu contra a espada. Embora não seria completamente inaceitável, alguns homens usavam durante a celebração. O Sir Danzō não estava usando a sua e provavelmente não faria. Uma segunda adaga em uma bainha que amarrada envoltura ao seu antebraço emprestava segurança adicionada. Isso não ia aparecer sob sua camisa de mangas compridas, mas podia ser sacado em segundos.

Ele soltou o botão de ouro em um bolso.

Sir Danzō já estava com o rei quando ele chegou, assim como a Princesa Sakura.

Sasuke examinou o cavaleiro, a procura de armas visíveis. Ele suspirou de alívio quando não viu nenhuma espada. O homem nenhuma dúvida usava um punhal escondido da mesma maneira que ele, mas ele podia lidar com isto.

"Eu tomei uma decisão," o rei disse, quando ambos os homens estavam perto.

"Vossa Majestade, perdoe minha grosseria imperdoável," Sasuke disse, "Mas eu tenho que implorar sua indulgência por um momento antes de continuar. Eu tenho algo de importância crítica para relatar."

Uma carranca cintilou através do rosto do rei e suas sobrancelhas espessas arquearam. Ele olhou fixamente para Sasuke por um momento com trovão em sua expressão, mas então ele cedeu. "Sim, Meu Lorde Sasuke. Você pode continuar."

"Obrigado, Vossa Majestade. Uma vez você me disse se eu descobrisse a identidade do homem que assassinou meu pai, devia contar-te. Agora sei quem é aquela serpente traiçoeira."

"Você sabe realmente?" O rei perguntou. "Quem é?"

Sir Danzō permaneceu atrás do rei. Nas palavras de Sasuke, seus olhos arregalaram- se e sua posição mudou-se cautelosamente.

"O assassino está aqui conosco neste momento, Sir Danzō."

Rosto do Sir Danzō virou cinzento por um momento, e em seguida ficou muito vermelho. "Como você ousa… seu miserável ralé… fazer tal acusação sobre mim?" Ele avançou em direção a Sasuke, puxando um punhal de debaixo de seu manto.

Em um sinal do rei, vários dos guardas que tinham se escondido nas proximidades apressaram-se para a batalha e separaram os homens. Três guardas fizeram um esforço de segurar o Sir Danzō.

"Isto é uma afronta," o homem gritou. "Vossa Majestade, certamente você não pode tolerar isto! Eu sei que o homem deseja a Princesa Sakura para si mesmo, mas tentar me desacreditar de tal forma dissimulada é fora do além."

O rei olhou de um homem para o outro pensativamente.

"Senhor Sasuke, eu presumo que você não ousaria fazer tal acusação sem alguma base para sua convicção."

Sasuke soltou a respiração que ele estava segurando. "Sim, Vossa Majestade. Eu posso provar sua culpabilidade."

"Então não demore," o rei aconselhou.

Sasuke movimentou a cabeça e tirou o botão do seu bolso. "Isto estava embrenhado nos dedos do meu falecido pai. Já que ele ainda segurava isto quando morreu, eu concluo que deve ter sido arrancado do artigo de vestuário do homem que o atacou por trás. Meu pai deve ter se virado e tentou lutar contra o agressor, mas ele conseguiu apenas arrancar um botão de seu artigo de vestuário. Se você der uma olhada nisso, Vossa Majestade, você notará que é um botão único. Até ontem, eu não tinha visto seu gosto. Mas havia vários como ele na túnica que o Sir Danzō usava."

"Ele mente," Sir Danzō rugiu. "Ele puxou aquele botão fora da minha túnica ontem assim ele podia inventar essa teia de mentiras para você."

"Isto é facilmente provado." O rei olhou em direção a um guarda. "Vá e procure nos aposentos do Sir Danzō enquanto nós esperamos aqui. Ache a túnica que tem botões como este e traga isto aqui."

O guarda curvou-se e saiu da sala.

Sir Danzō fumegou e trovejou, mas os olhos semicerrados e uma expressão focada em direção a distância indicada do barulho coberto planejando e planejando. Sasuke manteve estreita vigilância sobre ele, particularmente em suas mãos.

O guarda retornou em pouco tempo, carregando uma túnica de veludo azul profundo. Botões de ouro desfilavam a frente do vestuário. O rei limpou a mesa e o guarda espalhou a túnica em sua superfície.

Porque ele estava tentado decidir o que ele faria no lugar do Sir Danzō, Sasuke estava preparado para ele usar a distração do estudo do seu artigo do vestuário fornecia para escapar. Sasuke moveu-se para bloquear o caminho do homem.

A expressão do Sir Danzō tornou-se lívida. Com um flash de sua mão, o homem puxou seu punhal e carregou em direção a Sasuke. Sasuke viu isto e esquivou-se longe o suficiente para o lado para sair de seu caminho, enquanto puxava sua própria arma.

Vendo um caminho claro para a porta, Sir Danzō tentou empurrar ele. Sasuke o alcançou, agarrou seu braço e puxou. O homem sacudiu o aperto, mas perdeu o equilíbrio no processo. Ele deu alguns passos, correndo fora do equilíbrio, tombou para frente e soltou um grito agudo.

Sasuke se firmou e se aproximou do homem de bruços, com a adaga pronta. Sir Danzō moveu-se debilmente. Ele fez um esforço para se erguer, mas estabeleceu para rolar para o lado. Um jorro de sangue escorria de suas roupas e empoçava o chão.

Sasuke se aproximou. O próprio punhal do Sir Danzō saía de seu tórax, em um ângulo que sugeriu que isto provavelmente atingiu o coração. Um pequeno riacho de sangue escorria de sua boca. Ele olhou para ela. Seu lábios se moviam. Sasuke inclinou-se para ouvir suas palavras.

"Um padre," o homem sussurrou.

Sasuke retransmitiu o pedido e tentou estancar a forte hemorragia com uma camisa que alguém deu para ele. Ele não ousou remover o punhal. O Sir Danzō não disse mais nada e ele morreu antes do padre chegar.

O rei tinha guardas para remover o corpo e limpar o sangue. Sasuke segurou Sakura, que estava obviamente abalada com o que tinha passado. Enquanto ordem era restabelecida, um rei muito mais solene tinha pedido vinho para todos eles.

Quando a sala foi arrumada corretamente e eles tinham bebido bastante vinho para acalmar um pouco, o rei olhou para cima e disse, "Lorde Sasuke, espero que você esteja satisfeito com a vingança que você teve aqui. Ele pode não ter morrido por sua mão, mas foi por suas ações que ele foi trazido para isto."

"Eu estou satisfeito, Vossa Majestade."

"Bom. Então, há mais um negócio a ser resolvido. Ou melhor, dois."

"Dois?" Ele e Sakura fizeram a pergunta ao mesmo tempo, soando como um coro.

"Sim. Venha aqui, Lorde Sasuke." O rei soou tão severo, Sasuke se perguntou se talvez ele estivesse bravo com o derramamento de sangue em sua sala de conselho. Todavia Sasuke fez como foi ordenado e se aproximou. O rei o observava continuamente, sem nenhuma expressão para ser lida em seu rosto.

"Lorde Sasuke, em gratidão pelo seu serviço em vingar a morte de meu amigo querido, Uchiha e em consideração do seu futuro imobiliário, eu por este meio concedo a você o senhorio da terra de Exalin, que compreende a parte mais a nordeste do meu reino e eu o nomeio Duque de Exalin."

"Vossa M-m-m-majestade," Sasuke gaguejou. "Eu não tinha… eu não esperava." Ele parou e deu um suspiro, tentando firma-se. "Você me deixa sem palavras, senhor."

O rei sorriu então. "Pelo que sei de você, Vossa Graça, essa condição é bastante rara. É um prazer ser a causa disso nesta instância. Minhas razões para lhe conceder a honra são bastante egoístas, no entanto, lhe garanto. Meu neto deve ter um título, você vê."

O sorriso do rei cresceu mais largo. "Eu também estou grato que você me poupou do que poderia ter sido uma cena altamente desconfortável quando Sir Danzō ouvisse minha decisão. Nunca me senti muito feliz com o homem, embora nunca adivinhasse as profundezas de sua natureza traiçoeira. No entanto, ouvi suficientes rumores e me senti desconfortável o suficiente com ele pessoalmente que até antes da revelação, eu estava desinclinado para confiar nele a felicidade da minha filha."

Sakura apressou-se ao seu lado e pôs seus braços ao redor ele. "Pai, você quer dizer—?"

"Um momento, por favor, minha querida," o rei repreendeu. Ele olhou para Sasuke novamente. "De você, Vossa Graça, eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida. Tudo o que você disse e fez convenceu-me que era um homem forte, honrado e, além disso, que veio para amar minha filha muito profundamente. Dou-lhe em seus cuidados, Vossa Graça, e peço que você honre e a valorize como sua esposa e senhora."

"Pai!" Sakura gritou e se lançou sobre o rei, quase o sufocando no processo. "Obrigada! Obrigada!"

Quando ela finalmente soltou o suficiente para deixá-lo respirar novamente, o rei disse, "Estou contente em ver que esta decisão te faz tão feliz, meu amor. Uma ultima coisa e então eu permitirei você se retirar e começar a fazer seus planos. Eu entendo que você irá querer ver sua nova propriedade assim que possível. Eu acredito que Castelo de Exalin é um lugar bastante adorável e foi mantido bem reparado até que o velho Duque morreu sem problema quando eu era um homem jovem. Mas eu espero que você vá gastar uma grande parte do tempo aqui no tribunal. Além disso, devo insistir que seu primogênito gaste tanto tempo quanto seja possível comigo."

Ele membrosou por um momento. "Ino é agora resolvida com o príncipe herdeiro, que é herdeiro de um reino próprio, e a sua posição é garantida. Isto é uma aliança excelente para nós também." Ele suspirou ligeiramente antes de continuar. "Eu não tenho nenhum filho. Portanto eu estou constituindo você, Vossa Graça e Sakura regentes conjuntos para este reino, com o seu primogênito para ser meu herdeiro direto."

Sasuke estava atordoado em mudez novamente.

O rei poupou-lhe a necessidade de tentar encontrar palavras naquele momento.

"Vossa Graça," ele disse, "Eu entendo que você tinha planos que envolviam um empreendimento e receio que minhas ações aqui devem causar alguma perturbação neles. Eu lamento isto, mas só um pouco. Espero que você encontre compensações. E na verdade, eu acredito que você encontrará em sua nova posição, os recursos para contratar um parceiro que pode fazer o trabalho que você desejou, enquanto você fornece os recursos e direção."

Sasuke sugou uma respiração. "Eu acredito em que aprenderei a viver com isto, Vossa Majestade. Na verdade, eu estava preparado para viver com Sakura de uma forma muito mais modesta, se isso fosse a única maneira de tê-la. Com ela tenho toda a riqueza que eu podia querer."

Sakura e o rei ambos amplamente sorriram-lhe. "Eu estou aliviado de descobrir que seu estado de mudez teve um fim," o rei disse. "Vá então e faça seus planos. Tenho certeza que você tem muito a dizer um para o outro. Agora tenho muita papelada para resolver. Nós anunciaremos sua instalação e noivado hoje à noite, já que sua irmã está programada para sair na parte da manhã."

Ele e Sakura reiteraram seus agradecimentos e gratidão, então partiram. Ambos correram de volta até seus aposentos, rindo como crianças. As pessoas que se encontraram com eles no caminho olharam fixamente para eles, mas nenhuma parou para comentar.

Sasuke percebeu que se eles não perdessem tempo, teriam tempo suficiente antes que o sino de alerta tocasse para o jantar.

Quando eles estavam no quarto da Sakura, com a porta fechada e trancada, eles fizeram o caminho para a cama dela, deixando uma trilha de roupa soltas para trás. Mas quando eles estavam nos braços um do outro, acariciando rostos e seios e coxas, a expressão da Sakura ficou séria e sua mão parou.

"É estranho," ela disse. "Eu estou emocionada e feliz e posso pensar em outra coisa, mas eu também sinto alguma culpa nisso. Um homem morreu em nossa presença apenas uma hora atrás. Deve haver algum arrependimento. Algum luto."

Sasuke acariciou seu cabelo e beijou sua bochecha. "Ele era um homem mau, que morreu por suas próprias mãos enquanto tentava escapar das consequências há muito adiada de sua vilania. Seu fim foi apropriado e até mesmo em seu caminho, misericordioso. Não existe nada para lamentar."

Ela movimentou a cabeça e sorriu para ele. Ele inclinou-se para lamber seu seio e beijar um mamilo.

Quando ele chupou-o em sua boca e raspou seus dentes através dele, ela contraiu e guinchou, e todos os outros pensamentos foram esquecidos.

Ele beijou todo o seu corpo, descendo dos seios para sua barriga e abdômen, rodeando sua virilha, mas movendo-se para baixo de uma coxa, até seus dedos do pé. Ele puxou cada dedo do pé individualmente em sua boca e beijou, sugando suavemente, enquanto ela gemia em êxtase. Ele trabalhou seu caminho de volta até a outra perna, para o outro seio, onde trabalhou aquele mamilo para um cume afiado. Ele mordeu-o, e foi o suficiente para misturar um pouco de dor com o prazer. Ela ofegou e sua respiração cresceu mais rápida. Ele fez o mesmo para a outra ponta, mordiscando nela até que fosse só um pouco dolorido.

Ele tocou abaixo ao longo de seu abdômen e vagina, encontrando suas dobras inferiores úmidas e ansiando por ele.

Quando se moveu entre suas pernas, ela abriu para ele. Ele mergulhou tudo nela, se afogando no quente e úmido aperto dela. Ela era calor e luz e tudo o que era doce e boa no mundo para ele. Ela o deixava louco.

Nada poderia ser tão bom. Nunca isto seria tão especial com qualquer outra mulher.

Não haveria qualquer outra mulher. Era isto. Ele achou sua casa, seu centro.

Ela ofegante e gemendo inflamava ele. Ele bombeou mais duro e mais duro nela, tentando prolongar isto por ela, mas eventualmente ele já não podia aguentar e explodiu. Ela se moveu junto com ele, tendo espasmos como ele fez.

Quando os choques se dissiparam, ele deixou sua cabeça cair sobre seu seio. Ela o embalou ternamente e beijou seu cabelo. Ele esticou sua língua e correu ela sobre o mamilo mais próximo de sua boca.

O sino de aviso para o jantar soou.

Ele olhou para cima e sorriu-lhe. "Nós temos uma contagem de tempo excelente, minha querida."

"Como um par de dançarinos com longa parceria," ela respondeu.

"Não é tanto tempo para nós," ele corrigiu, "bem como uma parceria."

"Bem uma parceria de fato. Mas agora devemos nos vestir e nos preparar ou todos saberiam o que nós temos feito."

"Alguns vão mesmo. Você tem a aparência de uma mulher que teve bastante prazer."

"E você parece com o gato que caiu no jarro de nata," ela respondeu, levantando-se da cama.

Ele pegou seus sapatos, mas não podia encontrar seus calções por um momento. "Foi seu jarro," ele disse. "E sua nata. Muito saborosa."

Ele parou para beijá-la novamente, e em seguida deu-lhe uma cotovelada para levá-los em movimento.

Eles mal chegaram ao grande salão na hora do jantar. Condizente com seu novo status, Sasuke estava sentado ao lado de Sakura na mesa principal. Antes da refeição, o rei levantou-se e fez os seus anúncios sobre a instalação da Sasuke como Duque de Exalin e seu noivado com a princesa. A multidão ofegou, então gritaram e bateram palmas para eles. Vários homens nas proximidades vieram para dar um tapa no ombro dele e oferecer parabéns.

Infelizmente, o rei teve de acrescentar que ele tinha notícia mais triste também e anunciou a morte de Sir Danzō. O rei se referiu a isso como um acidente infeliz. Gritos de desespero, especulações e sussurros eclodiu entre aqueles reunidos.

Embora a notícia tenha chocado a muitos, parecia que poucos realmente lamentaram a morte de Sir Danzō. Minutos depois de a comida ser servida, quase todo mundo tinha regressado a conversa mais alegre. Exclamações altas, saúde e risos soavam de todos os corredores do salão. Se movendo em torno do salão para diversos fins, quase todos os presentes pararam para felicitar eles. Sakura irradiava confiança e felicidade.

Lady Tsunade passeava e parou para felicitar eles. "Eu sabia que vocês dois seriam perfeitos juntos," ela disse para Sakura. "Desde o primeiro momento em que eu o vi, quando ele chegou ao tribunal, eu sabia que ele seria o homem certo para domesticar e reivindicar você."

Princesa Ino, comia em silêncio próxima ao seu marido calado, bastante recatada, parecia menos feliz, embora recentemente casada. A noite de núpcias não foi como deveria ser? Ele podia dar ao homem algum conselho…não, melhor não.

Quando o jantar terminou, Ino convidou sua irmã e vários outras senhoras de alto-escalão para algum tipo de reunião social privada. Sasuke deixou Sakura relutantemente ir. Não que ela não podia cuidar de si mesma, agora, mas porque ele perdia sua companhia.

Ele passou um tempo agradavelmente suficiente, conversando com alguns dos outros homens e alguns outros que ele conhecia de infância. Ele até fez um esforço para conversar com o Príncipe herdeiro Sai, que logo seria seu cunhado.

Ele ficou surpreendido, entretanto, por ser interrompido no meio de uma conversa com dois velhos amigos de sua mãe.

"Com licença, meu senhor…er, perdão, Vossa Graça," o empregado disse depois de curvar-se a ele, "mas a Princesa Sakura solicita que você se junte a ela imediatamente. Ela disse que teve um problema e precisava de sua ajuda."

Sasuke movimentou a cabeça. "Onde ela está?"

"Na sala de estar verde," o homem respondeu.

"Eu irei."

Ele se desculpou com seus companheiros e foi à procura da princesa. Ele a encontrou no salão no meio de outras jovens mulheres, incluindo a Princesa Ino. Sakura sorriu amplamente para ele à medida que ele entrou.

"Meu Lorde Sasuke, obrigada por vir tão depressa." Ela pegou sua mão, e em seguida levantou-se para beijá-lo.

"O mensageiro disse que você tinha um problema?"

"Eu tinha," ela respondeu. "Mas você resolveu isto agora."

"Como assim?"

"Ino e eu tínhamos uma aposta sobre qual de nós tinha o marido mais dedicado." Ela sorriu e inclinou a cabeça em um ângulo coquete. "Ou futuro marido. Ela também enviou uma mensagem para seu marido solicitando a sua presença. Ele ainda não apareceu."

Eles dois olharam em direção à princesa mais velha, que lhes deu uma carranca azeda.

"Ino afirmou que desde que você tinha me formado em comportamento adequado, você esperaria que eu fosse a sua chamada, mas você não faria a mesma coisa por mim. Eu insisti que ela estava enganada, que sua devoção por mim era tão grande quanto a minha por você e iria levá-lo ao meu lado quando eu chamasse por você. Obrigada, meu senhor, por não fazer de mim uma mentirosa."

Sasuke sorriu e a beijou na bochecha. Ele a puxou para um canto da sala e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Sabe, você pode ser minha futura esposa agora, ao invés de minha aluna, mas me reservo o direito de espancá-la quando necessário. Se você vai jogar jogos comigo, eu posso achar isto necessário."

As bochechas de Sakura coraram em cor-de-rosa brilhante. "Meu senhor, eu certamente espero que sim."

Mais tarde aquela noite, ele fez.

* * *

_**snif, snif, chegamos ao fim dessa linda história. Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam! Amei todos os reviews e espero q vcs tenham gostado tanto quanto eu!**_

_**Quanto as outras fics, continuem acompanhando a antecessora de A virgem proibida do guerreiro, O guerreiro proibido! Uma historia fofa **_**e ****_cheia de aventuras!_**

**_Nesse período de copa,estarei de férias e vou começar um novo projeto, acho que vcs vão curtir bastante!_**

**_Deixem-me saber o que vcs acharam desse final! beijos e não deixem de acompanhar as outras fics!_**


End file.
